The Lady of the Griffon
by FalynnAngel
Summary: What if the Griffon's didn't die in the legends of old? What if they simply changed, and became like those who they protected. And if so would they be given second chances too? At love and Life? Rated M for light fighting, suggestive themes, and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragon Age or its characters, though I wish I did. **

**Please read, comment and enjoy.**

THe story takes place just like the game at Weishappt before King Calian and the traitor. And is from the prospective of the orginal character. Please note the idea for this came from the idle dialog that they have between characters in game about the grey warden's astride their griffons.

**Four days Before…**

The ornate jeweled, pale, slender hand caressed the horses neck lovingly as her violet eyes stared up at; "Weishaupt." She stated almost to a sad, musical undertone. Clicking her tongue sent the palfrey in to a slow cantor down the hill thru the long winter grasses; till the gates awaiting not that far below. Her cloak's silver stitching glittering in the moonlight, she rode many nights, not resting till she arrived. Her duty, and her pride were riding on this as well the duty that she swore to so long ago. Her faithful companion, her white stead, aptly named Andraste quickened the pace. Their excitement mixed together as the ivory bones rose up from the valley.

"Who goes there?" The guard at the wooden gates bellowed.

Siobhan pulled gently back on the leather reigns as they slowed. The horse bobbing from side to side, to anxious to get her precious cargo to its intended spot, digging a hoof in to the ground. The head swayed, gnawing at its bit. "I am here to see the Grey Warden." She drawled, sleepily out. Shifting herself on the mount, causing her garbs to chime softly with the labored movements.

The guard looked at her as if she was delirious, _'there were no Grey wardens in camp_.' His hand reached out to grab the reigns from the delirious woman. _'Stupid woman go back to the brothels,'_ he thought to himself.

Andraste nickered in warning as Siobhan patted her neck trying to soothe the beast's worries away. "You are to close Ser." She smirked as the horse's head bobbed, swayed and stilled. Hearing his bellow as Siobhan laughed at his pain. "She bites. You will allow me in, and I will give you an affirmation of your future."

The Guard arched a brow as he looked at her. "You are of the magi sort?"

She canted her head softly, '_That is an odd way to ask if I am a mage, do you fear them so that you must degrade the gifts they are given.'_ She regarded the guard a moment longer then her eyes drifted over to those inside. "I am no more or no less what I am made to be." She chuckled softly behind a jeweled hand at his confusion.

A gentle breeze, almost like a hand whipped up, gentle pulling the cloaks hood down, Siobhan let it slide down the silky tresses of color like that of a young iron bark tree. Her features lightened. She had lived many years, though never aged, and most likely live man more. Her smiled stilled. Gems from her hair covering and gasps that gathered her plaits and rungs, glittered then seemed to steal the moon light's gentle kisses. Her black and silver stitched cloak rustled for a moment more then there was no more breeze.

"Andraste's knickers." He barked out and looked up to Siobhan. His green eyes went wide starring at the youth on the horse. He should turn her away, but couldn't. He should speak, but didn't. He stayed still. A hard swallow, and a small nod.

Siobhan laughed at the blasphemy, then bowed her head. Her left hand holding tight to the reigns. Andraste could sense the dark spawn in the valley beyond Weishaupt making the stead nervous. Beyond its white stone skeleton. Her voice was soft and barely over a whisper. Allowing only him, her and Andraste hear what he needed to hear. "Andrew; you will die one day. In the service of King and country. Your name like many who felled before you will be on the tongues of low and nobles alike. There will be great sadness, but great hope will come of your sacrifice. And in so, you name will be heard till it blows away many centuries later. Yours is a tale I will hear many times." She read his aura plain as a book the pang of sadness touched her heart, but his death would be a quick one. At least that was afforded in such a short life.

Andrew looked at her, his hand fell to his side, even if it was still throbbing. Squaring his shoulders back, holding his head high. Siobhan know that he did not hear everything she had said. But fame, glory, and honor. She sighed softly as she nudged her horse forward. The guard now seemed not to notice her. Siobhan frowned as she looked over her slim shoulder, her cheek rubbing against the ruffle of cloak. Seeking comfort. Whispering. "I am sorry my friend that in two days, that your affirmation will come…" She turned forward in her mount. Facing the long, decayed bridge to the fortress. "true."

There was tents of various colors and sizes. The grander ones were embroidered boasting the birth and station of its residents. The fires glowing brightly beating back the darkness, and countless bodies. All moving, swaying. Parlaying, blocking. Moving here or there. Some where praying. The camp seemed to still be drawing in its life's breathe. Countless lives she can see snipped in the days to come. This gave her no comfort, it shamed her that she could not warm them for the life's end, and she could not warn them. Every time before she tried; the words would falter, and cause her pain. This she had to except, a thing she could not change.

They rode to pen where other valiant stead's were kept. Siobhan slide down off of Andraste's back. The hard clink of her mael boots hit the ground, smoothing out the dark cloak she looked to the young elf who was playing the part of stable boy. A dark, shadow crossed over him, even though he was in the moonlight. It shone on him, bathing him in brilliant white light. He almost looked serene.

He looked a bit irate when she stood there. Ignoring his first question and starring at him. But it wasn't the kind of stare that was out of anger, deception, or malcontent. "My Lady do you wish for me to brush your friend?'

Siobhan blinked, clasping his shoulder softly to avoid pain caused by her jewels and babbles. Nodding softly, as she tried to compose herself. Death was close at hand. She felt it, tasted it._ 'So many innocents.'_ She smiled to him looking sleepily. "Yes please, she likes a bit of curry comb with some oats. If you can make sure she isn't caged I shall …." She paused. She sworn a oath. She fought the sadness under her breast bone. It wasn't fair. The innocents shouldn't have to die needlessly.

The elf boy looked up at her. As if by magic, the moon caressed her features. Her brown hue hair reminded him of the tree in the alien-age. Her violet eyes, he liked them the most. They reminded him of a stone he once saw around his mother's neck. '_it's a common stone, you find them in road when you step. But her eyes they are like them. But there is silver sadness in her eyes_.' He nodded softly. "I shall make sure she is well cared for."

Siobhan nodded. Moving away from the boy. Sighing as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Hugging herself tight. She shared his memory when he found a common a shiny, purple stone with his mother; he had not seen in so many years. Smiling at that gift. Reliving moments of those who were heading home; their happiness, their joy, their sorrows, their heart aches. She relived them with them. This was a happy memory as she was the young boy. Her eyes had triggered that.

The silver flecks.

She crossed the grounds idlely passing the knights from Denerim. The leaders of the Ash warriors. The kennels for the mabari war hounds. Then she slowed to a sudden stop. The Grey warden may of not been here yet, but she set up their camp. Making sure the fire burned bright to ward off the darkness that seemed to drive her. Quickly returning to her stead, the elf had stood there waiting, a grin creasing his features as he held out the saddle bags.

"She told me you would be coming back to get these. I made sure that they were ready."

Siohban nodded, taking the bags from his waiting, extended arms. "You have a curious gift."

The elf nodded, then turned back to tend to the horses there before running back to doing errands for the humans. She watched him silently for a moment then turned away. Focusing on setting up the tent, and readying the camp for the Grey wardens instead of begging, and pleading for the Maker to change his mind. To grant a miracle, to protect those who needed the protection.

Calian, King of Ferelden with his adviser Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir stopped as she Siobhan stood outside. Dressed in her order's robes. They spoke idlely together studying her. She was at the sight of the Grey warden's but she did not look like Duncan or any other of that order from the tales of old. As the moments drew on, they ignored her and went back to planning the assault on the dark spawn horde in the valley.

Siobhan left her cloak behind on the log near the fire, feeling it be best to be seen at least for the moment. Pushing the plaits and rungs over her shoulders, she must of looked exotic compared to the Sisters of the Chantry. Her own dress was almost like theirs. Though she did not understand the colours of the flame that they wore. For hers were more purples, blues and silvers. She wore the representation of the night, of those that lived thru shadows. Her skirt though was much simpler. Her braided bracelet hands pulled at the material of her skirt, she wore silks and leathers that were cut up to her fluted hips. Where their sun was in golden reverie, hers was a silver and facing the other way. The bodice and sleeve billowed with a glint of male underneath.

"Such disgraceful tastes," one of the Chantry snorted out.

"An imposter in our midst." Another stated.

Siobhan nodded. "That is neither here or there. You wear your clothes of your order. As I am bound to wear mine." Her voice was soft with gentle understanding. Though seething under her skin, Siobhan was quite joyful over the vanities she was given. Low cut male and silks. Luxurious jewels, and strings of precious metals. She was an ornate oracle and guide. Siobhan took no shame in that. Bowing her head gently as the griffin charm resting against her third eye bounced, it glinted for a moment.

A shocked gasp as the reverend mother moved thru the crowd. She had heard stories of the Ladies who were adorned with a griffon upon their head as if it were a circlet. Beauties of poise, gentle wisdom, and a reflection of the Chantry. "My Lady … are you -?"

Siobhan clasped both withered hands of the reverend mother in her soft palms. Kissing both softly, then looking to the woman in the eyes. The grandmotherly features reflected a future that she would not be able to see. Warmth, with a pious nature. Nodding softly, " I am the Lady of the order of Griffons; Reverend Mother."

The reverend mother's green eyes lit up, but even a candle in the wind the light was dimmed. She knew that the Ladies of that particular order only showed up at times of great loss. Frowning softly. "I heard many stories of your patience, and guidance."

Siobhan nodded again. She noted the sadness of the woman's eyes. "And I have seen much of your wisdom, love, and unstoppable faith. I have heard the chant and seen its good." She patted the woman's hands. Then looked to the small group slowly grow larger. She was an oddity. Looking back to the woman. Siobhan knelt down before her. Releasing one of her hands. "Would you grant me a blessing reverend mother?"

The old woman grasped Siobhan's hand tightly. A small worried smile crested her lips as the others bowed to one knee. Lowering their heads in thoughtful contemplation. Raising her right hand up, stretching her fingers out as she had done some many times. Gathering her voice she spoke with conviction. Spoke the blessing that seemed appropriate. Then as soon as she was finished mummers of closure.

Siobhan rose up. Bowing her head softly. "Thank you." But before any questions could be asked she took her leave, wading thru the shadows to seek out the first of many meetings she would have in the days to come. She moved easily undetected even dressed up as a doll in a jeweller's booth in Orlais. She chuckled to herself, in spite how lonely it was to be in a crowd. She was a figment of imagination. A calm in a storm that has yet to come.

Moments later Siobhan felt the tugging on her skirts, three pairs of bright eyes staring up at her. She blinked. Taken back there was children here. Shaking her head as there was no presence in the future of this kind of innocence in need of dieing here. She frowned inwardly as her facial features conveyed a soft motherly smile. "Yes children?" She bent down to their height.

The smallest one with dirt smeared on her cheek licked at her lips, muttering lowly. "Are you a grey warden?"

"No. "

The three looked to each other. Frowning the eldest held the hand of the youth. "If you're not a grey warden…" he paused. Siobhan smiled at the child's wish to try to be polite with curiosity. "Why are you here?"

She chuckled, seeing the Ash warriors not far behind, figuring out that they were children of ash. "I am the Lady of the Griffons." The children gasped. "Have you heard of that order?"

A warrior leader came up. "We don't fill our children's heads with non sense." He sneered, folding up his arms upon his broad chest. Siobhan's eye brow shot up, her stoic expressed flashed as the man laughed.

"Non sense?" She nodded some as she contemplated the statement. Then stood at her full height. Her petite six foot frame matched his height with out a problem. Her violet eyes deepened. "Tell me Warrior that is it such nonsense if a woman is trained in combat as well as keepers of the hearth?' Her mind reeled. '_Nonsense? Nonsense? If I had not given a vow to not engage in lessons unbecoming I would have you on your arse you silly nug herder_.' She fumed. But as a habit she schooled her anger.

He scoffed. As did the others with the children. "Oh please… a lady who can whip a ash warrior in heated combat. Tend to griffons, and the sick. Be the first to give strength to those who lack it. And to give comfort to the dead before they die. Such nonsense. Dribble. Bed time stories for the chasind."

Siobhan saw red. Her slender jewelled fettered fisted at her side. Something snapped. Punching him square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Huffing over his body as she stood over him. "Careful of your words Warrior of Ash. Or I shall find ways to prove you wrong."

The warrior went to sweep her feet out from under her, but she jumped out of the way. Drawing a blade out from the sinew of her leg, hidden under her silken skirts. As he got up, he stopped. Her blade. It matched his. The markings were long lost to the family that bore the blades in oath and honour. "Little Lark?"

Siobhan held the blades point to his throat. Her slender fingers gripping its hilt. "I have not heard that name for some time. But since you know it, then I suggest you do not diminish what I am now." She sheave her blade, soothing out the skirts and turned to the children. "And they should be sent home." Siobhan bent down to the youngest of the three. Cupping her hand to the child's ear, as the others strained to hear what she was saying. " I am a lady of the griffon. My name is Siobhan. I use to be Lark. Little Lark. We are not angels, we are the ones who came after the first blight. Like the grey wardens we are." She kissed the child's cheek and gave her a stone from her necklace.

Erin watched her, Little Lark. She had grown so much. Her movements were graceful, as if there was purpose in them. But his jaw throbbed as did his anger. Scoffing at the thought of what she is now rather than what she was. It was a disgrace for some one who had ties to both Weishaupt and the Warriors of Ash to turn their back as she had. The man she had called her father, a man he had called family was removed from the role of a leader because of a liaison between a woman and him. Strength to an Ash warrior wasn't in brawn or brain but in family. That family had lost one, causing a great rift. No matter of the honour in it.

Siobhan looked to him, her eyes were thoughtful. Then she would speak true. She didn't have time to doodle on these matters. " I was given to the order, Erin." Her violet eyes looked to him. But in her blood as it coursed its way thru her body. Something stirred, she turned. There she saw one of the grey wardens. He was dressed as a Templar. The thought tickled her greatly. She nodded to Alistair then was off.

The older ash warrior looked to the children, then to Alistair. "She's right."

He felt the familiar sense in her as he did in Duncan. The taint. Though she was dressed oddly, was there a grey warden Duncan didn't tell him about. But why such peace emanating from her as well as the scent of wildflowers and sunlight. Shaking his head he decided to find something to pass the time in lo of Duncan's arrival.

O-O

Siobhan looked to the King's honour guard. "Is he in?"

The guard nodded, escorting her in side Calian's tent. She bowed her head, but wouldn't speak until it was just the two of them. Calian looked up at her confused and perplexed. Siobhan smiled some. "I need of you to write two letters Calian. You know my order does not interfere unless after death. But I find it… " She paused. She knew the truth. Calian will die. But she made the flow of conversation seemed as she warring with her own vows, and confidences. Striding over to the simply made wooden chair, across from Calian. "hard to for see the future where the Therin bloodline is concerned."

Running his hands thru his sunny locks, tieing them back with a leather thong. "How did you get past my guard and what order is that?" He was still perplexed that she was just let in the tent.

Siobhan chuckled softly, fixing her skirts. "I am Siobhan. I represent the Lady of the Griffon. My order helps guide the dead to peace. So that they do not become malevolent spirits in the fade. Or else where's. " She paused as Calian seemed not to follow her so readily. Rolling her eyes. She dropped the politeness. "Look, write the letters. You know of whom I speak that should receive either one. My role here doesn't matter. What matters is, your future I can transcribe. I will await in Weishaupt with the grey warden Duncan. That is where you shall send word for me to retrieve the letters." She rose up.

Cailan watched her manner change. From a flower gracing the dung heap to a demon with a fury in her eyes. He nodded. Clearing his throat. "I will send a runner to …"

"No, you will send for me. And me alone to trust me with this task. In event of your untimely death. I will deliver both peace and letter. " With that she turned and left.

Calain felt the room drain of hope. She was a foreboding presence. But a calm in a storm was as well. He sat there in his silken tunic with the golden piping. Rubbing his hands nervously over his breeches before pulling out a blank piece of vellum. Dipping the quill in to the ink. He scribbled the first of two letters.

O-O

**2 Days Before...**

Siobhan sat in the tent, its flaps were open as she watched over the grey warden camp. She saw the recruits. Ser Jory, Daveth, and the young warden Alistair. She moved along the shadows with out no notice or care. With motherly care, she made sure at the fires when they returned; a meal was prepared with fresh bread. And cheese. She watched from the small low table inside the tent. Then looked to the letters under her blade. Her fingers tracing the ornate symbols of fire with the faded words of her family.

Lost in her own thoughts and memories. '_This is your blade Lark. You should never part with it. It will protect you.'_

"Who are you?" His burr rumbled behind her; snapping her back from her memory of her father.

Looking up to the canvas of the grand sized tent, she smiled. "Siobhan." Then turned slowly, rising from her spot. She smoothed out her skirts. Gracefully moving to in front of Duncan. "Lady of the Griffon. Grey Warden.."

He regarded her for a moment. His thoughts were confirmed. Things were more dire than they seemed. Sighing. He shut the flaps of the tent. Two days before the grand assault. "I see." He strode past her. His fingers crossing over the letters, noting the hand writing on the fronts as well as the wax seals. His brow arched as he looked at the daggers resting above. "And what is a lady of the griffon doing in Weisshaupt?"

She closed her eyes listening to the burr of his voice. A small smile creased and ebbed away. Opening them. "You know as well as I, we share the taint. The same little birdie that directs you, directed me here to you. " He gave her a doubtful look. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand on her hip. "Would you rather I give you affirmation of your death? Or an outlet to peace?" Her free hand gesturing demurely as she spoke.

Duncan watched the ornate woman. "At least you did not stow away in my carpets this time." He did not smile nor chuckle as his little jest. Moving to one of the chairs. He sat down; working at the leather straps to the grieves. "So I am to die in the assault?"

Siobhan moved with feline grace to his side. Kneeling to his left as she stilled his hands. "Duncan, you know I can not tell you when you will die. But yes, you will die. I come to grant you peace." She licked at her lips then focused on his grieves, her nimble fingers making short work . Setting the one aside. She worked on the next. Her heart laid heavy.

His warm, ungloved hand touched her cheek. "Siobhan. I will be at peace once I know there is more than just one other grey warden to stop the march of the arch demon. " His thumb caressed her cheekbone lovingly.

Her eyes looked up, searching his eyes. Her right hand rose, shaking touching his beard. "Duncan your death is so treacherous." She whispered. "Must we continue this verbal dance. You exactly why I am here. Please do not waste what little time you have left." Her eyes falling on his chiseled features, the groomed beard, the way his brown hair slung back in a pony tail.

Duncan sighed softly, his features never changed as he studied her with great care. His hand tugged away the acquirement, setting them on the fallen pieces of armour. "Siobhan… _my Siobhan._" He leaned in, claiming her lips with his in a soft kiss. Letting all the loneliness escape in the touch.

Her left hand entwined into his, the other pulled out the leather tie. Then running her fingers thru his hair. Resting their foreheads together. She wanted to shed some tears, but they dried up years ago. Sadness deepened the purple orbs. Duncan's hand caressed her cheek, then found its refuge at the base of her neck.

"You look more beautiful than the day you came to Highever. " He whispered. His eyes watching her gnaw at the inner side of her lower lip. Slowly he slide from his chair, kneeling in front of her. Pulling off the rest of her jewels that came with her order. Her hands working at the chest plate of his armour. He heard her restless mummer of being a child then. "You wore your hair back in a braid, up on your horse, soft burnt hide armour with grey symbols. You looked like Andraste herself incarnate. "

Siobhan let out a cry, tossing the armour breastplate aside, not caring for the clang. She hugged Duncan tightly. Breathing in his scent, the smell of a summer storm. She felt his arms snug around her, but the embrace was foreign. It was all the makings of a good bye, a memorial love. She sighed. Then leaned back on her feet. Her thigh exposed as the newest grey warden peeked in side the tent.

"Um… we are…." she closed the tent.

Duncan and Siobhan laughed loudly, "Go attend to them. I shall be there soon enough. To observe and document it to the ages. " She rose up, feeling Duncan's gentle tugging her close as he kissed her again. The taste of longing. Then he left, he had to attend to the joining.

Her hand fell to her heart, it was breaking; closing her eyes, she touched the hidden necklace. She seemed to drift back. The breeze picked up around her as she re watched the event.

_Her hands were steady as she held the chalice, with the intricate images lacing around its outside. The sloshing of black blood coating the arch demon figure and that of the first Grey warden. On either side was the griffons. She remained solemn as she stepped with bare feet towards the five recruits. Her eyes never off of the tallest. The one with the symbol of Highever on his tunic. She stopped before Dar._

"_The time has come for us to begin the joining. I shall speak the works that have been said since the first. join us, Brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one we shall join you. From this moment forth Dar you are a Grey warden." _

_Duncan stared at her as Dar, his recently met acquaintance was dieing. But he did not fear failing this; there was a lady of the griffon here. She was an angel. Dressed as the warrior of the ash, her brown tresses bound back in a braid. How he wanted to run his hands thru it. Her eyes reminded him of a lovely flower. He studied every movement. Every breathe she took. How her chest rose and fell. Then she was in front of him. _

"_From this moment forth Duncan you are a Grey warden." Placing his warm hands over her cold ones, he took his fateful sip. And she was there; watching over him. A small smile hurried on her lips secretly. Her cheeks flushed to a soft peach. Then she was gone. Offering the last of the group. _

O-O

_Duncan awoke some time after. Siobhan's hands were wringing out the clothe, she turned to face him. Carefully stroking his face, "You're awake?" She spoke softly. _

_Duncan shook his head, his hands ran over his face, eyes down to his goatee. "I am dead."_

_Siobhan laughed softly; shaking her head. "surely you jest. Why would you say you are dead?"_

_He captured her hand and pulled her down to his lips. Stealing a kiss. "I have an benevolent spirit of the fade bringing me peace. '_

_Siobhan was bright red, when she heard some one behind her clearing their throat. Shaking her head. She rose up. "Commander. Your newest recruit is awake." With bowl in hand she quickly wandered up. Touching her lips with her free hand. Heat burned to her core. It would not be the first time their paths crossed. But it was the first time she would believe what her role was. Siobhan hurried backing out of the door way, bumping in to the jam then down the hallway._

_In the time that the ladies of her order resided as honored guests with the Grey wardens. Giving them tender care. Siobhan went in to check on Duncan. Gnawing at her lip as she carried in fresh clothes and a light meal. She eyed the cot, a meager room they were granted._

_Duncan heard the door rattle before the lock. Quickly staging a body to 'sleep.' as he hid in the corner. As Siobhan came in to the room, his senses were assailed by her very being. As he stood frozen, lifeless in the shadows near the armoire. She quietly set his things down on the chair. _

_Her features hidden from him as she scowled. Shaking her head as she turned to check on him. She received a lecture at the last time she was in such close confinements. Even threatened that she would not take part in the ritual of the Griffon. She touched the make shift body under the blankets as Duncan pounced her._

"_What do you think you are doing?" He growled. Pinning her to the floor._

_Siobhan blinked as she was caught unawares. The cold stone pressing against her back, penetrating thru her dress. "I am doing what an acolyte does for the order." She arched her body underneath Duncan bucking him off. Moving her body quickly to straddling his. She placed her long silverite blade at his neck. "I see you are well Grey warden. Your commander requests you dress in the attire and return to the others." _

_His brow arched up as he watched her quizzically. But then she was gone. Her weight wasn't unbearable, but she knew pressure points and clearly how to hold a blade. Chuckling to him self. Rose up and changed. _

O-O

_Siobhan awoke after her rest, the sun was slowly lowering in the sky. Soon it would be a painting even the maker would cherish. As other lady's in waiting, Siobhan bathed in bloody lotus, Andraste's Grace and other wild flowers. Endured the fasting. She knew to what extent the ritual would under take. The others were still partaking in readying their bodies for the journey. Sighing she pulled on the hooded purple and blue silks. Tieing it at her waist with a silver cord. _

_She walked along the battlements, bejeweled hands and feet twinkled in the dieing light. A breeze rolled over the Anderfels playing with the plaits. Her violet eyes watched the training yard below. It was being prepared for their own joining. _

_Duncan strode by with another Grey warden as they did their patrol. Siobhan's heart seemed to beat faster as their eyes met briefly only to hear the strangled bugle call. And then they vanished to where they gone. She stood restless for another moment, then went to the place they had done the joining the night before. _

"_Siobhan Lark. Come and take a knee." The Commander of the Grey summoned._

_With careful and deliberate grace, she floated to before him. Her head bowed and on bended knee. Her silks fanned out before her and behind. Like the statue of a praying Andraste that rested in the Kocari wilds. _

_Siobhan's eldest and younger sister took their places either side of her. Pride vibrated thru her as she felt a singular hand on either shoulder. The daughters of the same mother but different fathers. Sophia on one side, the younger sister who was bound no sooner after the ritual was finished to the Chantry. And Flemeth. Who sneered at Siobhan's acceptance to the order. _

_A golden goblet rested in Duncan's hands as he watched the three woman. The two standing on either side seemed to be curious but resentful of such a moment. Then his eyes settled by Siobhan. _

"_You are of her old life, for after this moment there will be no ties to you. When the tie is broken, you will be asked to leave." The senior Lady spoke clearly._

_There was several hopefuls there, as they continued. A black talon formed in to a knife was handed to either sister who would take it. Sophia took the knife. But brought no relief to Siobhan; Sophia believed only in the Maker. That only that faith was held highest. Though it was Flemeth. Who would of relished any dark ritual. _

_Her tresses were sheered off. Falling to the ground. Then three talon slices from her shoulder to her hip. But as she called out, holding out on Flemeth's hands. She whispered to Siobhan. "Be strong. You know this is your path. Let the pain wash over you. Releasing you from the pious zealot." As she tried to laugh with her sister she screamed. _

_The pain ripped thru, her ribs felt like there was something ripping them apart. As she bleed out, her sisters were gone now. The rest was the two orders, Standing up now she looked on. She gritted her teeth, wobbling. The senior Lady smeared darkspawn blood in painted swirls with alder's kiss. Then the golden chalice was held before. _

_Her eyes watched Duncan as he tipped the chalice towards her lips. " I am Siobhan. Lady in the order of the Griffons. I impart my strength. In you strength, power to ease your suffering. Grant you protection from those who we hunt in the shadows. And in protection, reason, light, truth, justice I will impart the same love as did the first of the Griffon. I will come when you summon. And in so I will follow you to the deep roads. Until the day the dark spawn lay slayed." She spoke the same words as many others. Sipping the taint as the Grey wardens did. _

_It didn't take long before the taint and poison coursed thru her veins. She fell to her knees, dry heaving as she rested her forehead against the stone as she hugged her stomach tightly. Thought left her mind as she heard her echos around her. No one else passed thru the ritual. The griffon's talon poison was just too much. As she looked up staring off disembodied. Her eyes rolled, flashing just the whites. Then fell over. _

_Duncan stood vigilant as he watched over her. Many of the others gathered, departed after the pyres. He heard that the order of the Griffon was surprised at her strength. But the worse of it was yet to come. 'Such beauty to endure more hardships than the Grey wardens.' His hand carefully brushed away the strands off her sweat soaked face. _

_When she awoke her stared up at him, her hand resting on his. "Do I have to give you a cheesy line for a kiss?"_

_He chuckled looking down at her. Shaking his head._

The joining was ended, she did not feel the need to be there. She felt it. She knew Ser Daveth and Ser Jory did not live to be a Grey warden. '_Impetuous youth, courage, and humor. What a pity?_' She sighed as she wrote in the names down. Some may never know the Grey wardens who were recruited but they were recorded as Grey wardens. She was till scrawling in her vellum when Duncan returned. The Lady Cousland laid out at the fires to rest. She watched thru the muslin curtain.

Time was growing short. She would be leaving before the assault; she rose up when Duncan entered the tent. He closed the flaps again. Setting the chalice down on the low table. Then embraced Siobhan. His own foreboding ebbed away in her presence. She dropped the quill on the dirt floor as she hugged him close. "I do not have long Siobhan."

She nodded, looking up at him as her locks curled and hung around her like a mantle. She gave him peace, her hand cradled his cheek. "I know Duncan." She said thoughtfully.

He pulled her closer. "Dance with an old fool?" His hand rest at the curve of her lower back. His other placing her hands in position. And he lead her around the small space. There needn't be music, for they danced to the same song. She looked at him. She could see a sliver of comfort.

They didn't speak for the rest of the time they had together. They embraced on last time before he and Cousland were to attend a meeting. Siobhan watched Duncan walk away. His stride always displayed his blind faith, courage, honor, pride. Everything that she come to love about the man. But her heart broke. Whispering with each heart beat. "In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance. In death, Sacrifice." She was dressed again as she had when she arrived. But she left the necklace she carried with her. Tucking her blades down the length of her legs, and the letters behind the mael. As she walked out of Duncan's tent, she pulled on her black cloak.

Smirking as she saw the sullen man child. "Alistair. Escort me to my companion." It wasn't a request, nor a demand. She knew his secret. She knew Cousland's as well. The taint gave her order that connection to them.

Alistair looked up as he had his cheeks full of cheese. Reminding Siobhan much of a Chantry mouse. Nodding. He wiped his hands on his tunic. Walking along side in silence. His apprehension rolling in waves.

As they approached Andraste she smiled. Facing him. "You are stronger than you think Alistair. Do not always hide behind odd comments that are impeccably well timed. Know you are not alone. " she leaned in and gave him a kiss to his cheek. Wondering why the image of him covered in mud and hey rested in her head for a moment. Then stood straight. "Be strong. Be brave." She mounted her horse. " Your fate has not been determined. But that is only because of the paths you have yet to walk down. Follow your heart. May your sword swing true, and just."

Then she clicked her tongue, Andraste's hoofs hit the stone and dirt heading out of Weishaupt out to the wilds. As she left, she looked over her shoulder as Alistair already made his way back to the camp. Probably to eat more cheese. But the niggling sense of eyes watching came over her. From where Duncan and Cousland went to meet with the King and his advisers. Loghain watched her leave. His sneer. The pure evil over his heart, even her peace could not penetrate.

Before she left the gates, Erin stopped her. He looked up at her. Holding on to the reigns. Bribing the horse with oats and apples. "Have you sought out those who need the peace?"

Siobhan leaned down. Taking Erin's shoulder in hand. " Do you seek peace, Erin?" He was a boy when she left, but that was almost a life time ago. She smiled softly to him. She was his elder half sister. But time had not withered her, she did not appear more than Cousland's own age. " You are a strong warrior. You have always walked down that path. You of the ash, will return to the arms of our ancestors. Raised amongst them. Be at peace."

With that he let her go again. Watching her go now as a woman wasn't as hard as a child. She wasn't the babe no more than a few weeks shy of her adult birthday. The night seemed to eat her whole then as it did now. Sadness they shared. But he knew she would survive. She was the fabled Lady of the griffon.

**Denerim…**

It was a long ride to stay ahead of the dark spawn as well as the Grey warden's group. As of their news of successes in Ozammar with the dwarves. The Dalish. And Arl Eamon. There was a lands meet called. Siobhan arrived at the Chantry first. She knew her sister Sophia would be in residence after the fall of Lothering. Any way to stay a hand she would have to ask. This would not be a pleasant meeting.

"Absolutely not. You are an abomination. You can not ask that of me." The old woman's voice shrilled out in the study. Interrupting the prayers of those in the Chantry's chapel.

Chuckling, softly she bowed her head as she closed the double doors behind her. Then turned to the woman. _'Two sides of the same spectrum.'_ Siobhan mused as she walked to her mirror image. Her baby sister dressed in the oranges and yellows. Withered by time. "Will you risk more blood shed over a matter of a power hungry farm hand then?" She stopped half way from the woman. "Do not include me in this Sophia. Do not include our own private hates. Please do this for the sake of Ferelden. Do it for the sake of doing the right thing."

Sophia was pensive for a moment. Nodding as her hands stepled, watching her sister. Youthful, beautifully untouched by time. "For Ferelden. I would consider such. But not for any thing more. "

Siobhan strode quickly to her sister. Taking her hands in hers. "Will you ever forgive me? "

"No."

Sighing Siobhan knew that the last twenty years of the same argument; the answers would never change. Frowning as she went to release her hands. Sophia holding tight to her. "Siobhan … have you not kept Duncan's promise long enough? " The woman's eyes lit up. "Save her from herself. A maleifcar is against the chant. "

Siobhan ripped her hands away from Sophia. Growling. " You pious zealot! Because you choose to believe that the Maker did not make the magi, that if they do not bow down their heads. Excepting the chant as their own. You instantly cast them aside." Turning on her heel, Siobhan walked to the doors. "Or is it because I choose Flemeth to raise my child and not you."

Sophia watched in silence. Contemplating if truly the argument was that. Morrigan. Shaking her head she sat down at the desk. Holding back the tears of pain. What had happen that the three of them hated each other so much.

"_Bare down now."_

"_One more push.'_

_Duncan held Siobhan's hand tightly, as she did his. Breathing so hard, then finding herself after the babe was being cleaned off, holding her breathe till she heard the first sweet cry. Siobhan looked to Duncan. Their liaisons so brief in their travels. Tears welled as she sat up. Hearing the mewling child. Accepting her in her arms. Cuddling her close. "My sweet daughter." Frowning. Knowing soon she would have to forsake the child. _

_Dun can's hand graced the child's cheek as they looked like the perfect family to Sophia. But sadness drifted in the small space of Flemish's hut. The crackling of the wood in the fire echoed louder. Duncan looked to Siobhan. 'Had things been differently.' He thought as he kissed her cheek. The child sleeping nestled in her mother's arms. _

_Siobhan watched as Duncan walked out of the hut. _

"_You can't take her in your travels. Impart her with me." Flemish scowled as she prepared the three of them tea. _

_Sophia blinked and shook her head. "No absolutely not! "_

"_Enough." Siobhan spoke gently. Sighing as she set the babe in the cradle. Chuckling at the curl of black hair. Then sat back down, still pain racking her body. The griffon's poison swirling in her veins as was the taint. Sighing while rubbing her temples. "I can not take Morrigan with me. She deserves a life of stability I can not give. Sophia I am sorry but I can not give her to the chantry." Looking up as the storm clouds painted silver flecks in to her violet eyes. "She will be come a magi. I want her to live not be a caged bird. Following the whims of close minded men." _

_Sophia huffed. "Well I never. . . " Pushing herself away from the table and leaving. _

_Looking to her younger sister. Flemeth paused. "You know that this is not over with her. But I shall do as you ask. I shall raise her. If you so wish…"_

_Siobhan nodded. "She can not learn of either Duncan or I, Flemeth." Frowning she rose up. _

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It will come to bite you and the Grey warden in the ass one day."_

_Siobhan's brow arched as she studied Flemeth. Then looked to the fire her fingers curling around the locket she wore. The weight of a blight seemed far less oppressive than turning her back on everything she head dear. And when she was able enough. She would be gone. _

O-O

_After she was sure her strength could take the travel, she prepared to ride back to her order. After the fall of Weishaupt, and Anderfels; the were no places to call home. Long after many secrets had faded to oblivion. She patted her horse flank, when Duncan approached her._

"_You're leaving?" He had a twinge of hurt._

_She couldn't bare to look at him, she couldn't see his hurt or she would lose her resolve. Nodding as she tightened the saddle bags. "I have more than a days ride to get back to the order. And it will be easier to leave now."_

_Duncan stayed her hand in his, cradling it like it would break. His warmth engulfing her. "Siobhan."_

_She paused, starring at her boots. "Duncan please. I can not bare the pain of having to loose my daughter and my lover in one fatal swoop. And if the order finds out we both will loose more than you will ever know." Pulling her hand from his, she mounted up on her horse. "I promised that I would make sure our child would not know of us. And so... we must part ways." Urging her horse away; she didn't turn back. But the tears rolled down slowly from her eyes over the apple of her cheek. She felt like she was dead in side all over again._

Siobhan walked with Andraste trailing behind her as the same clouded eyes watching her. She felt it bore in to her back as walked to the Gnawed Noble Inn. Hitching Andraste loosely in case of a event. Her cloak's hood fell as she went directly to the bartender. Ordering up an ale. Then paused.

"So the Lady of the Griffon has graced us with a visit." Loghain sneered.

She didn't look at him, sipped her ale. Then smirked coldly. " I see the traitorous farmer is still alive. Pity. I would of so enjoyed dancing on your grave." Turning her head slightly to look at him. "Loghain." Then finished off her ale.

He grabbed her arm, gripping it hard.

"You don't scare me."

Loghain laughed coldly. "Oh I am not here to scare you."

Siobhan arched her brow. Tilting her head softly to the left side. "Oh? Whatever is the great commander of Ferelden here to do then?" She leaned in to him, nose to nose. "I could scream, and cause a commotion. One you would even have a great difficulty of explaining." She bluffed.

He laughed`, amused at her manner. Shaking his head as a garrison of his men arrived. Carefully leading her out of the inn as the garrison followed. "I think not. I do believe they would believe me if I said you were an Orlaisian spy."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. . . You caught me. " She watched the garrison from the corner of her eye. "Then I take it you sending me to Fort Brakon?" She arched a brow.

"No I am keeping you closer eye on you… the palace. "

With Loghain's garrison trailing all around them, Siobhan squared her shoulders and held her head with pride as she walked like a courtesan. She knew her fate once they hit the palace grounds. Be it death at the gallows, burnt at the stake (which was becoming her more favorite of torturous deaths.). Or beheading. Her schooled features never faltered, but reamained cool and neutral; never letting Loghain get the upper hand on her. Though in the pit of her stomach was twisting sharply and the bile in her throat rose with each step; the small voice in her head shouted. _Run Siobhan RUN! Do not cross that gate, for if you do ...you have not completed your duties that you have foresworn._

Her hand rested in the crook of Loghain's arm, though as they passed the Chantry; Siobhan's eyes drifted up to the only light window. As the glow passed beyond their reach and vanished in to Denerim night so did the bit of peace Siobhan had grasped on too.

O-O

"Where are the heratics?" Commanded the stern voice for the umptenth time. "Where are the grey wardens?"

Siobhan's shoulders rose then slumped as she sat like a rag doll on the floor. Her finery stripped off and used against her like a weapon. Her beloved mael bruised and cut her skin as they used it to flog her. But she just laughed. "I see many heratics … which ones do you mean?" She paused and glared up for a second then let her features show a bit of fear as the torturer raised his arm back. "They are here. They are there. They are everywhere..."

Loghain lurked in the shadows with the newly appionted Arl of Denerim. He had to applaud the woman who could stand behing bound by her own silk wrappings. Or that she had cuts from the numerous trappings of jewels and babbles on her. _Surely, if she were not like the grey wardens she would have been broken by now._

Numerous sceams errupted all over the tower suite. It dragged out the length of the interogation that Siobhan faced. She looked up to her capture then to the shadows. She could feel their cold, calculating stares. She drew her knees under her body and rose up. Dizzy, shaking, weak against the brutal treatment. But the smirk that curved the cupid's bow of her lips fueled her now.

"You want to know the traitor's location..." she stumbled to the right, then backwards in to the guard who reached out to steady her. She was hardened by this. The flashes of Duncan ran thru her head as he tried to help her become a better warrior. As her bare feet hit the cold stone floors, she found the energy and bravedo she gained waning fast. Glaring right at Loghain. "They are right there." She then spat in Rendon Howe's face as he turned to leave.

Wiping the saliva and blood from the side of his promanent face, he glared at her. Cursing silently under a breathe. Then left as Loghain watched the woman be shoved back in to her cell with crusts from week old stale bread that even the rats did not wish to eat. He felt the calming effect that emenated from her battered form.

"Ser?" The guard beckoned while waiting to shut the tower prison door.

Loghain exited with a hurried step. Not wishing to linger any longer in the tower as he put the rest of his plans forward.

Siobhan had been beaten, starved, questioned and left alone. She didn't answer anything. She wouldn't eat any thing. She had even broken the nose of the guard with her own head. A laugh erupted her pale form. Her shackles rasping on the floor. "I am still standing." She growled. Pushing up from her knees as the door opened.

"Andraste's mercy." The guard with Alistair gasped. "My Lady?" Alistair looked perplexed. He snapped his fingers for the guard to unfetter her. Siobhan took his arm as she stood up. She smiled with a small nod.

"Aye Grey warden."

As Siobhan had been escorted out by the future king, Anora was being placed in. Siobhan tsked as she passed by. Questioning eyes falling to Alistair as he took her down throne room. "What have I missed? The blight?"

Alistair coughed. "No unfortunately. The blight still rages. . . "

She nodded, taking Cousland's arm as her energy waned. "Ah, then it was a palace coup then?"

Elissa laughed lightly. "One could say that."

Alistair rolled his eyes, as Siobhan finally found refuge on a bench. Looking up. "For a man who is to be king, slay a dragon why do you look like you have face a lost of a lover, and child?"

He blinked, "Well, um. . . I am enaged as well." His brows shot up. Taking Cousland's hand in his.

Siobhan nodded. "These are matters I have known since I met you Alistair."Both blinked looking at the ornate, beaten, dirty woman. She was laughing at them, and in their confusion they stared on.

"When you defeat the arch demon I shall explain it all to you. But for now, know that I am the Lady of the Griffon after all. Though I doubt much after the blight the order would be needed that I can rebuild as much as you need to of the Grey wardens. " She chuckled softly and muttered under her breathe. "And I do not mean in either of your private chambers."

Alistair turned red as Elissa laughed. "You are cheeky aren't you."

Siobhan nodded with a sigh. " I am merely stating what is expected of you in the role as Grey wardens. You will have many more adventures. You will meet many more companions, enemies, and innocents. You will cross many battlefields even in court. "

"Is that a affirmation for the newest wardens?"

The new voice, the accent. Siobhan rose up, smiling greatly as she turned. "Riordan." He clasped her forearm and nodded.

"Siobhan, what are you doing here?"

She noted the group the warden's grew to trust as she sat down again. "would you believe trapped in Ferelden doing my duty."

Riordan laughed as a elf servant brought Siobhan a bowl and clothe. "If it were only that simple."

She nodded. Releasing the girl, frowning at the idea of being served as such. Carefully wiping away the blood, and dirt from the feathers in one of the plait holdings. "Simplicity has complications Riordan. I actually have a letter…two." She frowned, pulling out one tucked away, easily missed if searched. "The first I believe Anora already has but…"Her broken jeweled hand held it out to Alistair.

As the letter vanished, and did so the boy king. Siobhan turned to the others. " Please, do not stand on bated breath just for me. Rest, you will need it before the on slot." She nodded.

O-O

Alistair walked quickly to a vacant room, hidden away in the corner with the letter Siobhan had give him. He hestitated for a while. _Should I even bother? What could have been so important that he couldn't just say aloud._ He sighed, feeling conflicted, spiteful, and almost hateful to the man who was his half brother. Then cracked the seal, unfolding it slowly as Calian's elegant scribbles came in to view. Swallowing he propped his head up with his elbow resting on the armor covered knee, holding the letter with the other hand.

_Alistair;_

_If you are reading this then it is as I feared. There is so much I wanted to say, but never the appriotate time to say it. I guess now is better than never. Do you remember the first time we met at Redcliffe? I do. And there hasn't been a day that I wish I could of changed the way I acted. I would of...I don't know. I would of tooken the time to gotten to know you. You are my brother after all. Even if you and I only share a father in common. _

_This complicates things so much more. I know that I will most likely die in the heat of battle. But what a way to go. Alistair; before I start to ramble on the various brotherly advice that will come in handy later on life or for provisions for the water closet. I requested that you be pulled away from the battlefront. You and Cousland. I couldn't bare to know that you were hurt or killed because of my actions. _

Alistair stopped, he couldn't read more. He just tucked the letter back and away. Then folded both his hands together, holding up his head as he went in to deep thought. His eyes had scanned only the start of the letter. But it was too hard to read the rest. Sighing Alistair took the time to reflect.

O-O

"Ah is this another beautiful Grey warden." Zevran whispered to Lelianna.

"I do not know who she is. I don't believe she is of the same order. Chantry maybe. "She whispered back as she studied the odd chantry styled clothes. But the colors were wrong.

Siobhan chuckled as Riordan sat next to her. "I see that I can cause a stir no matter what my apperance." then looked to him. "My friend… you know why I am here. "

He saw her swallow hard, and pale more than usual. Riordan nodded, clasped her hand in his, patting the top of it. "Yes I gathered as much when I saw you. Even in the face of great strains. A normal man would break. But then again you were never a man."

Siobhan chuckled. "Riordan what ever happens tomorrow…" she paused. Studying the man she known longer than most. A man who she trusted, and confided in when the order released her from watching over Duncan. Sighing. "I will carry out what ever you ask."

He nodded, pulling out a dried flower. "Back in Orlais is a Lady I left there. Will you give her this, my friend."

Siobhan nodded softly, taking the flower and folding it in to a sheer of silk then tucking it in to her band. "Aye. I will."

Riordan nodded with a small smile. "Thank you. I will rest easy beyond the fade. Now to business..."

"I heard the Reverend mother spoke at the lands meet. I can not say I am saddened by Loghain's loss of head. I rather of seen him at the gallows. "

Riordan nods. "After what you went thru I would understand easily. But wardens here are few in number."

She nodded as the watched the garrisons gather, and eat. The morale was nervous, anxious then Riordan left to attend to Grey warden matters. Siobhan sighed sitting there as still as she could manage with the injuries she sustained. She had gotten cleaned, even found her pack with clean garbs and mael. Whincing with each motion as she made her way back down to the others lined in the palace.

"I can heal you if you would like. " Wynne strode up.

Siobhan looked up, a smile crest up on her lips. "I do not wish to strain your magics with the upcoming battle."

Wynne rolled her eyes, "Pfft! You treat me as if I should be knitting socks. "And tended to healing Siobhan.

She laughed. "I am older than you." Chuckling together softly. "Thank you."

Wynne nodded. "I am aware of who you are. You are a griffon."

Siobhan hadn't been called just simply a griffon since just after her first meeting with the circle magi. Nodding. "Yes, but seems that our legend has dwindled down from a legion of watchers, warriors, guardians to … nothing. It can be quite…"

"Disheartening. I would believe so." Wynne nodded taking a seat across from Siobhan. " I remember the stories the first enchanter us to tell us to get us to calm down after a straining day. That the griffons; out of loss over the Grey wardens who fell in battle asking the circle in the harrowing chamber to change them. "

Siobhan nodded softly, pouring herself something to drink as she watched Wynne for a moment. "Yes. We did. I have the memories for Ora. The first to take the process. She loved her Grey warden greatly. As a curse so she could not forget him; she became human. And soon they all did. We did not think that being a griffon helped them." Sadness creased her brow as she took a chug of her drink. "I wonder if we did not deserve to just disappear as they say we did."

Wynne nodded. Respectively. "then again it seems that you are not that different from the circle. Considered the outs of society for what you are."

"Yes we have earned our place in the shadows snug beside a warden and between the dark spawn. Like them we have the taint but we are poisoned with past experiences of the griffons before us. "

Wynne nodded again softer. "Depends on how you look at it griffon. What are you able to stop this time because of the knowledge of the past. "

Siobhan paused as the grandmotherly old woman rose up. Bowing her head regally, in their minds' eye it seemed she truly taken the form of the griffon, the aire around her warmed and glowed brilliantly. "Thank you wise one."

"You are not as callow as the other ones." A voice came from behind her as Wynne departed.

Chuckling softly she shook her head. "I am not as young as them Qunari."

He grunted. "Sten. Every one has called me Sten."

She nodded. "An honorable title."

"Indeed."

O-O

Morrigan took part in the dark ritual with Alistair long before the Lady Cousland slayed the Archdemon. Siobhan had been there helping in the wings with her impeccable aim with the bow. She was there dressed like the garrison from Red Cliff. She had heard Alistairs speech...

"_Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde. Gaze upon them now, but fear them not! This woman beside me is a native of Ferelden, risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens. She is proof that glory is within reach of us all. She has survived, despite the odds. And without her, none of us would be here. Today we save Denerim. Today we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan! But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice! For Ferelden! FOR THE GREY WARDENS!"_

All around were the whoops of Mage, Templar, Knight, Elf, and Dwarf alike. Their fears were joint as one, and yet they fought together as brothers in arms. Woman, Men, Noble, Poverty stricken. All together for the greater cause; as she cried out her cheers she felt the familiar tugs of Ora. She was there in spirit proud of how all were living the truth of what the orders stood for once. And it was almost the same feeling as it had been then.

Duncan's voice whispered on the breeze of hope and incense. "_In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrafice."_

Now the grey wardens survived, the first time ever that it had been heard of. Together their band walked tall. Cousland married Alistair. Guided their hands together it seemed fate pulled them. Anora eventually swore fealty to them. Nodding at her own advice to keep Anora as an advisor. The old proverb of _keeping ones enemies closer. _As the grand hall with nobles filled Siobhan watched the bands play, the liquor flow from kegs. Food laid out. The Wardens made their rounds. Merriment felt good.

But sadness niggled in her heart, Siobhan had hoped to catch Morrigan before she vanished. She felt the draining power of magic. It clung to her like disease. She could only imagine what her only child had learnt from her sister. The foreboding sense coiled in side her, poised to spring at a momments notice.

"BELCH."

Siobhan stopped ringing her hands as she looked to Ogrhen. Her brow arched up as watched him and Teagan drink each other till they were fools. She grabbed a flagon of mead. Drowning her thoughts away.

"I didn't know that griffons... _hiccup_... I didn't know ..._hiccup_"

She smirked downing her second. "I can out drink you under the table that is all you need to know Dwarf."

The red haired beserker grinned brightly, "That _hiccup_ sounds like a challenge_."_

She laughed, and downed another. "If you are here to drink then I suggest you shut up and drink."

His eyes went huge as she down another, wobbling slightly from the days drinking already taking his toll on him. "_hiccup _my kinda woman." Then fell over, off the bench to the stone floor snoring loudly.

Siobhan chuckled, raising her flagon up, then sipped it slowly when Lelianna sat on one side of her, and Zevran the other. "You're skills are quite impressive."

"Yes, I would say they almost out match my own." Zevran chuckled.

Siobhan looked between then snorted with a laugh. "I have many years at chasing down moving targets with a simple bow and arrow."

Lelianna smiled brightly, eminating a hope and faith Siobhan had not felt since Sophia was a young ley sister. "Tell me why is your robs much like the chantrys?"

"The chantry is there to protect those who need it in the day, to be seen in glorious reverie. " She bit back the bile as she spoke, her own misgivens were not every one else's, and she wasn't one to disillusion others. "And my order is the ones who patrol the shadows, to be unseen."

"Ah, such a waste of beauty to be hidden away." Both woman looked at Zevran when he picked up Siobhan's hand, tracing lazy circles on her skin. "Your beauty should be shared."

"Ignore him. Hes a bit amourous."

Siobhan tried to pull away her hand, wiping it on her skirts as she then focused on Lelianna. "Do you know the tale of griffons? And have you seen Morrigan?"

"No, she left after the arch demon was slayed."

Siobhan nodded, her features were one of dismay but then smiled, the mead was hitting her fast. "Griffons." She looked to Zevran now with a giggle. "And careful elf I could show you a thing or two."

Lelianna laughed as heard the last part. "I shall leave you to your lessons Zevran." Looking to Siobhan, Lelianna smiled. "Will you tell me your tale before you leave? I should like to write a tune about it."

Snapping her hand back she nodded. "Aye bardess I shall regale you of my order. Should we descend to the dust, at least we have a song of our own." And so Siobhan did, trying her best to avoid and ignore Zevran's every advance. Telling her of the stories of Ora; the first Griffon who under went falling in love with her grey warden, and as he laid dieing because of the taint; her seeking out the circle of magi to transform her. And Lelianna hung on every word as Siobhan went on even passing along tid bits of her own stories.

Lelianna's face lit up with a brillant smile. "Thank you for sharing your tales with me. I think I can do justice for your order when it comes to regaling them with a song or few."

Siobhan nodded as she watched the bardess wander off with lute and ale in hand before looking back to Zevran. "And where were we?'

"I believe we were talking about lessons and willing students. And I would not doubt my Lady that you would find a more eager student."

She watched Lelianna walk away before looking to Zevran, he played with her hair with the fingers of one hand, and scooted closer to her on the bench. "Do elves break easily?"

Before his answer came Sten grunted. "Quarni don't"

Siobhan grinned to Sten. "I take it I am a commodity or are you here about the amourous elf. If so you can have him." She rose up quickly, too quickly stumbling in to Sten. "I have business to attend too."

Sten shook his head, lifting up Siobhan in his arms and marched off with her. Muttering something in a tongue Siobhan vaguely remembered as a child hearing. "Parshaara." Then her head lulled back, passing out.

Sten remained stoic taking her to her chambers. Placing on Siobhan on the lush bed that King and Queen afforded to give her with in the walls. He watched her for a moment before her hand snaked around Sten's forearm. "Its not polite to stare at a helpless woman." Her voice was weak and came out as a burnt rasp.

She could see the slight twitch of the stoic Quarni's mouth. Almost in a smirk then he bristled. "I was not staring. Merely studying."

Siobhan's brow shot up and laughed as she started to scoot off the bed. "And I am not helpless." As she rose up she fet the warm encumbering arm slither around her midsection. Her eyes drifted to Sten's. "Please... let me go." She breathed out, sounding husky and raspy.

Sten's features never changed, though his eye did twitch for a breifest of momments. But he didn't say a word to her. His eyes just studied her, the way the apple of her cheeks blushed at being held the way she was. And how she seemed out of breathe and nervous.

Siobhan swallowed as he felt his arm slowly loosen, a pain of disappiontment shot thru her as the warmth subsided. She just nodded and headed for the door as Sten finally cleared his throat. "Why are you so worried about the witch of the wilds?"

She looked over her shoulder at Sten. Pausing as she made up her mind on how much she really should allow him to know. Then shrugging softly with a drunken giggle. "Is that what you call her or is that what my sister dubbed her?" Shaking her head, the movement caught up with her as she sat down on the purple velvet covered chair. Looking at her hands before reaching absentminded to the trinket that once hung at her neck.

Sten watched her. But was shocked, though he never showed it, he was truly shocked at the way her answer came out.

Siobhan sighed, she felt his eyes probing her. Licking quickly and nervously at her upper lip she shut her eyes tightly. "Flemeth is my sister. Blood sister." She nodded softly tryign to avoid the vertigo effect. When Sten did not press further she shrugged. "Morrigan has much to learn what a which of the wilds truly is."

This time when Siobhan's eyes looked up at him, his eyes were peering back in to hers. "How so?" Sten's brow shot up giving him the first encahnter or templar commander scolding some one look to him.

She shrugged and giggled. "Because our mother was the witch of the wilds. And she had three daughters. Flemeth, me, and Sophia. All different fathers, " _How long has it been since I had honey mead. _Siobhan giggled more as her thoughts rushed in quickly. _When was the last time I was in a room alone with a man? Wait, when was the last time I had a man?_She shook her head, sitting straight up then waiting for the dizzy spell threatening the corners of her vision.

Sten smirked in spite of himself as she stood up; using the chair to prop herself up. Dragging it a bit as she tried to make her escape. _How long had I been held captive there...did I ever eat. No, no, no, it is just the shock wearing off from battle. Thats all this is. And he's just my imagination; if thats even possible. _Siobhan striaghtened up as she let her hands fell to her sides. "Though I heard about my sister's recent body's demise." Shudders lightly as she could only remember an unjaded Flemeth; then sighed as she stumbled then stilled.

Sten strode a few steps to her. His stoic face remained the same as he offered out a hand. Even in silence Siobhan had a hard time reading this Quarni. She waved off his hand; the gesture was foreign to her in what it could imply. Siobhan knew they collar their mages and they didn't have much of a sense of humor. "You realize that this is hardly proper."

They both bristled in silence then she turned to face him, staring at the hard planes of his chest. Her brow shot up and shook her head, mentally berating herself. Holding on to the door's handle she gestured. He watched her with a small and breif smile then nodded. "As you wish."

Siobhan nodded. And after he left she let out a breath. Then strode to her packs. Pulling out the doe hide breechs with the ties all the way up. Her fingers traveled over the reddish grey scribing. Then took off the Griffon orders garbs. Carefully setting them down gingerly as if they were Andraste's own garbs found centuries later. As she stared down at the two opposing outfits, one of the Ash warriors. And the other of her new life. She sighed. Standing there in her small clothes as she went to the vanity mirror. Her eyes drifted over the wounds and scars.

Soon after the inspection of her body, she tugged up the breeches, the dark tawny brown hide hugged each curve and rise of her legs. Her fluted hips were laced as she finished with the stays. Then pulled on the hardened leather top. She never felt so exposed until she wears the outfit. Her hand rested on the soft belly, the hide breeches were resting barely on her hips and the top carefully snugged against her ample bosom.

Siobhan moved with a subtle grace in to her boots, then placed her knives where they belonged. She wouldn't be taken up the hospitality of the Queen and King. She couldn't help but chuckle to see how much both Alistair and Cousland have grown up, and in love. As she finished packing the silks and mael away carefully, she placed Riordan's gift in the midst of a protected mael and fabrics before she dawned her babbles before looking around the room.

With her pack in hand she moved from the room and headed down to the main hall, she would smile and vanish. As was her way. She needed to head to the docks, it was time to venture further out to see who was left of the order. The blight was over and her grey warden's were watched over by their trustworthy friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Age, though I wish I did.

Big, no HUGE thanks to Porcelain Fish for being such an awesome all around person and beta reader!

Read, Comment (even if its a lemon.), Enjoy!

_**2.**_

_Siobhan moved through the endless parades and throngs of people. The zealous sounds of merriment, the sights of continuous partying were all over the streets of Denerim. It brought a smile to her hidden face. She maneuvered through the sea of bodies as if dancing, her slender body twisting and arching as she made her way to the docks, making sure as she did that she did not lose a bauble or item to pickpockets and thieves. _

She never cast a look back towards the castle. Even in a short time of knowing Cousland or the future king, Siobhan felt like she did the times she saw her only child. The same pang twinged the blade deeper in her heart. It was easier just to keep looking on; to keep moving past the regret and constant hurt of what if. _What if I kept her? What if we just forgotten our duties and left Ferelden. What if...what ...if...what if..._

Siobhan knew the answers to each. She and Duncan had been too proud to turn their backs on honour. They couldn't forsake their duties to live in a fantasy - the same fantasy she wished that she could have held on to and never let go. Her fingers fluttered over her heart as it felt the slice deepen. She knew if they had taken the chance of keeping Morrigan they would have been put to death, and Morrigan handed over to a darker cause by fanatics, or the pious. They would never have lived in peace. _No, it was the only way. It was the only way she would live free of the chains of duty, the only way she could live at all. _Shesighed as she finally reached the Pearl.

"Just breathe in."

Siobhan pushed her way through the door and the few crowds of patrons who were _celebrating_ differently inside these walls. She laughed faintly. She could hear the bellows of the thralls of passion, and the squeals of a nug or two. Setting her pack down at the furthest table in the bar room, she ordered her ale and sat in her stupor, slowly enjoying the dulling of her memories while waiting on the ship's captain.

_Searching in Ferelden has proven fruitless._ She pulled out a map from the small pocket within her woolen cloak. She unfolded it on the table and traced along Antiva and other continents. _Maybe I should try another tactic. _She paused, sighing, as she looked up over the mug and nodded when she saw the female captain approach, carefully setting out the pouch with the coins to pay for her voyage. The two never spoke a word, and Siobhan was thankful for that. She didn't feel like speaking of matters of where she was going or why to anyone. The captain was discreet and had ferried her order back and forth before.

But that was when members of her order were more common. Now it seemed like in numbers to the Wardens from Orlais - few and far between.

They drank their drinks, and Siobhan rose up and decided for fresh air when she saw a familiar, tall, broad body appear in the Pearl. She didn't pause as his stoic walk passed by her, but smirked lightly and vanished back outside, breathing in the salty air. She moved to the docks as she watched not far from the house of acquired skills; a gathering of buskers and dancers. The way the flames danced caused shadows to play tricks on her eyes.

Across from the docks, the revelry leapt up as wood was laid down in a mock floor for the dancers to jig upon. Woman kicked up their skirts as their feet moved nimbly to the music, the thrumming drums leading the crowd in to a frenzy of movement around the contained fires. Duncan watched the people with apt interest, though his eyes drifted constantly to the lantern-lit docks. Countless ships laid tied up, many of their sailors mixed in with the people of Ferelden. There, his heart seized. There was a woman who looked like his Griffon. _"Siobhan._"

She watched how the people moved, then swore under her breath as she saw a phantom of Duncan. But when she blinked, scanning the crowds again, he was gone. Frowning, she shook her head. _Too much spirits and not enough sleep. _She turned walking into the shadows towards the ship named _The Wandering Lass._

As the sea breeze picked up, her cloak fell as Duncan tried to cut through the crowd. The masses of bodies seemed to push back. Then a redhead with a crooked smile grabbed him. The world spun as he kept trying to see the woman on the docks. He shouted aloud. "Siobhan?" But as he gained ground she was gone. A shadow no longer lingered. Frowning he shook his head. The wounds from Ostagar were healing, he started to head back towards the palace. The blight might be over; but he had to see if his recruits and fellow Grey Wardens were alive as the rumours said.

O-O

The boat tossed from side to side as the rough open waters beckoned with their call. Siobhan stayed near the bow of the ship. She was leaning on the wood near the mast head when Isabella came up above deck and approached her with a drought of spiced cider. The spray of the sea washed over both women as the rest of the crew seemed to work harmoniously.

"Your ship is a fine one."

Bella laughed and nodded. "That she is. You will not find a better one." She handed the drought to Siobhan who turned to face her.

Nodding her thanks she took a small pull. "Ah." She gasped as the spice bit and burnt her throat as it went down, warming her belly.

"We should make port in a week, though I believe the storms just off the Antivan coast could pose a problem. We might have to lay over . . . where our other _guest_ is getting off."

_Odd, Bella never takes on guests._ Siobhan's manicured brow arched up. "Oh?"

Both woman turned as the heavy thudding of boots cascaded on the deck, a muscular, tanned man leaning over the side. Bella laughed loudly. "Aye." Then she turned away to her cabin.

Siobhan shook her head. _Ah, now I see._ She walked with the drought down to the mid section, patting Sten's back gingerly as he tensed. "Here." She offered the drink to him.

His stomach pitched as his vision cleared enough to see the doe skin being offered. "No." The thought of something, even water, made his stomach toss like the boat.

Siobhan chuckled. "It'll help ease your sickness."

He tensed again as the ship cut through a large wave, then took the drink, sipping it slowly as Siobhan nodded. "My thanks." Then another pitch rolled the boat. His stomach lurched forward. "Vashedan."

Siobhan chuckled. "Give it a moment." Then she moved back to the bow, reclaiming her spot near the mast head. Looking out, she closed her eyes as the spray washed over her, her hair whipping around her as she stood again in her leather armour.

Sten approached after a few moments, the drink calming his stomach as he made his way on shaking legs. He watched her in a mix of her order and the Chasind garb. "Why are you not sick?"

She heard his deep, baritone voice grumble out as she opened one eye and looked at him from its corner. "There is rum and ginger in the cider. And I love the sway of the water."

Sten nodded slowly.

Siobhan laughed, features lightening as she looked back off to the distance. "And I found my calm when on the open seas."

Sten moved next to her, looking around to see what was so interesting to stare at in the vast horizon of blue. The sky and sea did not seem like they had a seam that parted them. Then he looked to the Griffon. "Calm? Speak of this calm."

She smirked and shook her head as Bella shouted out behind them. "I hope you drank enough cider," She closed up the spy glass and looked at her crew and guests. "We are in for a rough one. A storm seems to be lying in wait for us."

The crew seemed to rush further out as the rumblings of thunder laid on the horizon; they made sure the various ropes were secured as well as the cargo. One of the mates ushered Sten and Siobhan back down to their cabins below deck. They did not part company. Rather, they sat in her cabin, at a small table where a chess game was laid.

"Tell me of this calm." His tone demanded an answer.

Siobhan moved a pawn along the checkered surface. "Look for the horizon and find a peace with it. Become its movement." Her eyes glanced up through her obsidian locks. She chuckled lightly as she saw the stoic warrior's face awash in confusion for once.

O-O

Duncan waded through the people, chuckling as the memory of the spirit vanished. It took some time to get to the Palace. The guards led him along the way; the survivors of Ostagar recognized him as the great commander with king Calian. He clasped hands with some of the nobles who always supported the Grey Wardens. Then he bowed before Alistair. "Your Highness."

Alistair turned with Cousland at his arm. Both blinked and then looked to each other before moving closer to Duncan. "Dun . . . Dun . . . Duncan?"

Cousland hugged Duncan tightly. As Alistair stumbled again to speak. "But the darkspawn . . . how did you . . . where did you go . . . what happened to you?"

Duncan chuckled, crossing his forearms over his chest as he bowed with a wince to Alistair. "I do not know the logistics of how my survival were guaranteed, but I have been stuck in a long forgotten series of tunnels. My injuries were severe. But come, tell me of the news . . ." Duncan noticed the way that Alistair looked dotingly at Cousland., and the way the two were close.

"Well there is not much to say . . ." Alistair started.

"The archdemon lies slain by me in order to seek redemption for the order, and much to Alistair's disdain, he is King of Ferelden." Cousland beamed as she relayed the news.

Alistair cleared his throat. "And I am to be wed."

Duncan nodded and smiled. "Ah, then congratulations are in order. To both of you."

The couple nodded, but Alistair noticed the look within Ducan's eyes, then looked to Cousland. "We have word of your friend."

Duncan looked perplexed. "Friend?"

Cousland frowned as she nodded. "Riordan was here. But he passed away in critically wounding the archdemon. "

Duncan nodded, "As is the way of the Grey Wardens." He let out a soft sigh. _Ah poor Riordan, I knew you well. I just wish that I had been there . . ._

Lelianna came upon the trio, chuckling as she nodded to them. "And of course the wonderful Lady of the Grey." She and Cousland chuckled together.

"Lady of the Griffon."

Lelianna blinked at being corrected but then nodded. "Yes, her. She was..." She frowned as she turned to see who was left within the walls of the palace. "Just here..."

Duncan's heart lurched forward, slamming against his ribs, _By the maker__,_ _she's still alive._ She was his constant thought while in and out of consciousness. She was what had him holding on.

"She's probably consoling someone somewhere."

Duncan nodded as the colour drained from his face. _Was that her at the docks? Where would she be going?_

"Alistair, there's more that we have to inform Duncan about." She nudged him with her elbow as both brows rose up.

He swallowed hard, and nodded as she prodded him. "Ah yes... maybe it would be best if we take this to my study. I would rather not alarm a room of nobles."

Lelianna rocked on her feet. "I'll take that as my cue to go rescue some poor lady from Zevran's affections and crafty hands." She smiled and bowed her head in respect to the three. "Commander . . . err . . . Commanders." She moved quickly back into the wash of noise in the hall.

As they walked to the study, the silence outweighed the deafening jubilations. It was only the soft click of the door as it closed behind Alistair that Duncan realized the situation was as bad as he could possibly have feared. Duncan found a seat nearest the desk as Alistair sat behind the desk. Folding his hands up in front of him and went in to deep contemplation. Cousland the dutiful decided a bite of whiskey might help and poured the three of them a drink before settling across from both men.

"Come, come - tell me what has you two looking grim?"

She sighed, shifting her weight a bit while take a sip. "We weren't forthcoming on how exactly the archdemon was slain."

Duncan tensed and studied both of them. "Explain this."

Alistair for a moment looked like a child who was caught in the cookie jar. Then sighed. "There was a ritual. Which might have . . ."

"A baby was born because of it."

Duncan looked a bit confused. He took a hard glug of the whiskey. "What type of ritual and how does a child being born incite such worry? And you said Cousland slew the archdemon."

Cousland nodded, frowning as she recalled Alistair during the final battle. Siobhan had talked him into staying to fight, as well as not giving up the love he felt for her. Or at least that was what she was told. Her enchanting green eyes stared at the pile of the Orlesian rug under their feet. But she, Wynne, Morrigan, and Sten traipsed ahead. "It was a dark ritual that Morrigan said would save Alistair and I." She couldn't bare to look up and see disappointment in Duncan. He was her mentor as much as he was Alistair's.

Duncan looked between the two perplexed still. " I don't understand. What exactly was the ritual?"

Alistair cringed and the draw of Duncan's bur, and the memory. "That she and . . ." He paused, taking in a slowly drawn breath. ". . . I lay together, conceiving a child. And that child who would bear the taint would draw the _soul_ of the archdemon . . ."

Duncan stood up fast, sending the chair back. The back hitting the stone floor and echoed. "And you allowed this . . . **THIS **to happen?" He looked between the two of them.

Cousland liked at her lower lip nervously then nodded. "We did."

"Why?"

Alistiar didn't like seeing Cousland flinch, and stood up, slamming his splayed hands on the desk top. "Wouldn't you risk anything to keep the ones you love alive?"

Duncan blinked. _Love. All this damnation for love. _He shook his head and sighed. "Do you at least know what she's going to do with this child? Where she has gone?"

Alistair's confidence and courage to stand up to Duncan still flowed through his veins. " We promised not to follow her."

Cousland looked at Duncan as he backed out of the room. Silence fell as the man's armour clanged along with each pulsating foot step.

O-O

Siobhan had beaten herself three times as she looked up to Sten, smiling, as he seemed not to be enjoying the constant rocking of the ship. "Cheer up. It only seems this bad because you are focusing on it." She nodded and walked carefully to her pack and pulled out some cookies, offering him one.

Sten seemed to cheer up some as he took one of the cookies.

She chuckled watching him savour it. "They cannot be that good. "

As he chewed he gave her the stink eye. Her brow shot up and shook her head with more laughter. Then walked back to replace the cookies back. "You have a sweet tooth. Interesting." As she walked back to her chair the roll of the boat put her balance off. The furniture did not move since it was more or less nailed down. When she finished the falling momentum, she was staring up at Sten's wide eyes.

Siobhan blushed and went to push herself up, while the boat pitched the opposite side this time. A large, warm hand steadied her back. Sten was shaking his head. The remnants of the cookie were gone. She smiled weakly, not sure why she stayed there, or why Sten did as well.

"My thanks." She rose up as the waves seemed to relent a bit. She moved to her bed, avoiding the chairs as Sten got up, taking his cue to go, but the partial relief vanished as the ship rolled again, knocking the two over, Sten weighing down Siobhan on her bed. Their lips met for a moment.

Either of his hands laid on either side of her head as her right arm snaked up curling around his neck as she pulled him back for another kiss. Her free hand's nails bit in to his shoulder. Sten didn't resist this time, rather he kissed her back, his lips bruising hers. The spiced cider coursing through their bodies, caused their judgments to be slightly less stringent. By the time they broke their kiss for air, their hands were entwined in each others hair, tugging their heads back.

It took a moment before they released each others' hair, and Sten left her quarters. Siobhan shook her head and ran her hands through her obsidian locks before moving around the cabin. She needed air, and off this ship fast. _I need to avoid Izzy's cider._ She cringed and moved to the unmovable vanity, carefully twisting her hair up, trying not to cause more agitation to her scalp. Her violet-coloured irises focused on the image in the mirror reflecting back at her.

Her lips were swollen and red, and the apples of her cheeks were a soft hue of red. There was a sparkle within the silver flecks, Siobhan touched her lips gingerly as they stung from the abuse they had just taken. _It has been so long since __anyone_ _has kissed me like that._ Her brow rose up as she mused. Then shook her head, berating herself. _Foolish Siobhan... focus. First you need to get to dry land. Find the order. Seek out your babe. And ..? And? And?What will I do after I find her? Will she even believe me? _Siobhan sat down, her fingers digging in to the cherry lacquered wood. She stared off. _Flemeth has raised her. _

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It will come to bite you and the Grey Wardens in the ass one day." _

Siobhan rose up. Her hand quickly grabbed the vase of wilting wild flowers and tossed it at the door. _Crash._ She seethed with anger as her sister's hauntingly nasal voice came into her mind. "Damn you Flemeth." She stomped around her cabin. Since the last time Flemeth and she had conversed she had been hell-bent on trying to find Morrigan. _But what happens after that? If she does not wish me around or to hear the truth, shall I just go back to the order? _

She stopped, and picked up the shards of broken glass and wilted flower from the floor. Her mind drifted back easily to the last time she walked the halls of Order's home, hidden within the Tevinter Imperium's fallen stronghold. She'd been standing before the council that made up the hierarchy.

_The statue of the winged Orta stood on the right side of her, the curved beak looming just over her shoulder - fierce, proud, and huge. The artisan made the griffon form out of the cold stone found far in the deep roads years before her fall from grace. Siobhan's eyes drifted to the statue on the left side of her. Orta's human form was that of a plain woman. She didn't care for beauty, grace, or charm. She was a warrior, and overcame all odds until she died in the arms of a farmer's daughter. Thus the order began. _

"_You know why you are here child?"_

_Siobhan's eyes studied the woman statue. "Yes Ser, I know why." Then she stood straighter, her shoulders squared back as her eyes drained in color. She noticed the five of the Order's council sitting there watching her. Lance, the one whose voice asked her the question was graying and looked sickly now._

"_Then you know why you are here before the council? You know the charges against you?" The woman who was seven years Siobhan's junior. She was fair skinned, given the gift of beauty, but __hid_ _it well underneath the cowl of her hooded robes. Ellena was her name. She had still freckles speckling across her cheeks and the air of youthful vigour._

"_Yes Ser."_

_The other three were unknown to the order but were older than most. They remained settled further back in the shadows of the small room on the dais. There were rumours that they were randomly chosen from within the order throughout Thedas. But no one could ever prove it. All that was ever seen were their hands. One had the telltale signs of battle and age. The other were the signs of care and grace. And the last one was missing its mate. _

"_We shall remind you once more." There was a rustle of fabric as the __one-handed_ _man rose up, the silhouette of his form could be made out __through_ _the dimmed lantern lights. He was tall, broad. As he turned the scars on his cheek were seen as well as the reset nose. She knew him well. He was Duncan's Commander, withered by time, the taint slowly taking over his __judgments__. "You are accused of being a __consort to a Grey Warden, conceiving a child that bares the taint and poison, __dereliction_ _of your duties, going against your Order's demands, conspiracy.."_

_The list was long, and nowadays there was a rumour flying that there were some of the order who were in league with Orlais in keeping Ferelden under their thumbs. Another rumour was the Order had Blood mages. And of course Siobhan fell prey to the rumours, she was head strong, and on many occasions has questioned the Order. She had been reprimanded because of it. She always served her punishment without complaint. _

"_What say you Siobhan? What say you, Lady of the Griffon?" A compassionate voice pulled her from the thoughts of rumours. She stood now. She was tall, muscular with feminine charms, and graying horns. She was Qunari. She moved with jarring movements at first, stepping down the dais to Siobhan._

_Siobhan raised her head. Her head was held proud as she looked directly in the eyes of the woman who stood before her. She had all the telltale signs which showed that she seen many battles, on various fields. "I plead guilty to all charges."_

_The Qunari stood there. She noticed no fear in the Bas in front of her. _

"_I take responsibility for my actions and the dishonour I have caused both orders."_

_Riordan stood up, slamming his hands down on the half circle table. "Siobhan, do you realize what your punishment would be? Are you sure you understand the severity of your actions?"_

_Siobhan's head dipped slightly. "Aye I do. I know what I have done and will accept even death if that is what my penance will be for it."_

_The Qunari strode back to the dais as the five members that made up the council argued amongst each other. Siobhan stood there. Her hand went to the charm around her neck. The symbol of the knights of Highever. _

_Duncan's charm. _

_She clung to it, the small silver token of his love. _

"_You do realize that it takes two to make this mess?" _

"_If you believe that then she would be standing the charge of enchantment." The Commander shouted. _

"_Enough." The __patriarch's_ _voice shouted. "SILENCE." He looked to __his_ _fellow colleges __on_ _the council."We shall __hear_ _what she has to say. Now sit down." Then Lance turned to Siobhan, nodding softly as if he was her father__,_ _encouraging her to explain __herself__. It was the small gesture of his hand that gave her the strength not to whisper. _

"_Ask of me what you will__,_ _Ser."_

_Lance then turned to the Commander and gestured with his hand, "Proceed. But watch your footing, Commander; this is not your ground." Siobhan blinked as the very Order just warned the ones they swore oaths to protect and watch over. She swallowed slowly as this was another twist in the very precarious weave that was worn out over time. _

_The Commander nodded abruptly as his features seemed to flare. "As. You. Wish." He grunted out. Then turned to look at Siobhan. "You are charged with being a consort...whose consort?"_

"_Duncan of Highever."_

_He glared at her, Duncan was one of the best recruits in some years. To hear his name uttered from her pale pink lips was a grievous insult. "Did you bewitch him into such?"_

_Siobhan's eyes studied each member she faced. Her eyes slowly closed as she let her arms hang tightly at her sides. "Yes." Lie. When her eyes reopened, the three that would have declared her a witless victim of the circumstance of human folly and emotion just stared at her. They knew as much as she did that she lied. No, she did not have the charms nor the knowledge of that talent. _

_The commander nodded. His face was jovial now. She admitted to Duncan being not of his own control. "And the child born of this union. What have you done with it?"_

_Her fists clenched tightly, her nails biting in to the flesh of her palms. 'How dare he refer to my precious daughter as an it, or like she is an item to be easily discarded.' She breathed in slowly, making sure her tone was not like that of her thoughts. Not full of venom, "The child was..."She couldn't say that she left the child with in the Chantry's arms nor that of her family. She was suppose to leave those ties behind. "a still birth."_

_The Qunari woman watched how Siobhan's features twitched and strained as she lied twice during the proceedings, then looked to Lance, who was frowning, his browns pinched in the middle as he noted it too. But Ashkaari felt empathy for the Bas before her. She was doing as her oath had bound her to do. "She loves the Grey Warden so much that she would lie to save him. Martyr herself before those who seemed to have forgotten their paths. And her child lives with both the poison and taint. Such particular lengths she's taken."_

_The Commander's hands clapped together. "Ah, then the Maker has deemed it as it should be." Then he looked to the woman Siobhan's junior. "You may proceed with your order's judgments on her dereliction of duties. I have finished my questioning regarding my order's grounds. "His eyes shot to Lance with a vile look._

_The strawberry blonde woman nodded, and rose up, carefully smoothing the robes around her. "Siobhan, you were my teacher and mentor when I was first aspiring to the order. I see the pain and suffering of your child's stillbirth as punishment enough for the failure to follow through on our orders to rid yourself of this fanciful lust for either man or family. Henceforth, I also recommend that you be stripped of all save one thing from your life previous."_

_Siobhan nodded. "If that is your wish. I thank you, Ellena, for your compassion."_

_Riordan watched Siobhan. He had known her since his joining. He was confused as to why she was doing this. 'Fight Siobhan; this is a witch hunt and you know it. Fight it! They will take everything away from you. Please, Siobhan!' his thoughts screamed as he tried to bite them back from being statements._

_Lance looked to Riordan's strained look and stood up. "As for the conspiracy and dereliction of duties I believe Siobhan, instead of death for penance you shall go with Ashkaari with the Qunari and mediate till such time I have deemed other wise. And as well; be made an example of."_

_Siobhan nodded. 'If it is your wish I will fulfill it." Then kept her head bowed._

_Ashkaari nodded._

_"You are dismissed, Siobhan. Please return to your apartments."_

_Siobhan bowed gracefully and turned to leave as Duncan was escorted in. Their eyes met briefly, She had done what needed to be done to save him a black mark on his honour and pride. He would be safe from ridicule. Her heart though, thudded with great pains. Looking at him only reminded her of Morrigan. _

_Reminded her that he and her sweet child were just out of her reach. _

_That she could never have a family or the love she dreamt of._

_Duncan watched her go with out a word then looked to the council. "Ser?"_

_Riordan looked to the others as the commander spoke up. "Riordan, take your companion to the guest chambers while we finish up here. And explain to him what has happened."_

_The Qunari bristled. "I do not see how this meeting is over. Please explain to me. Do we not hear his story?" _

_Lance nodded. "Yes, both of our orders are mixed into this Commander. Perhaps we should question him to learn the full extent of the enchantment he is under. It would prove useful if he ends up going after her or berserker upon his brethren."_

_The commander stared daggers at both Lance and Ashkaari. "As you wish." Then he gestured for Duncan to stand before them._

_"Ser? What is this enchantment you speak of?" He looked just as confused as Riordan._

_"You were enchanted into being consort with Siobhan."_

_Duncan doubled back._ '_Is that what she told them?' He shook his head. "No Ser. I am her consort but of my own free will."_

_Ashkaari watched him just as intently as she had with Siobhan. It was not hard to see the care he had for her, that he wished to stand punishment but not deny that he cared for the Griffon. _

_Lance raised a brow. He knew Siobhan lied. It was not hard to see she was protecting Duncan. "Ah, see commander, the enchantment is strong that he vouches it was out of love." Then he shot Duncan a look._

_The commander nodded._

_Duncan watched them all. Their voices were a mix of unrecognizable words. Then Riordan had whirled him out of the tribunal chambers, heading to the guest chambers. "What did she say?"_

_Riordan's frown deepened as he looked to Duncan, placing his hand on his shoulder. "She said what they wanted to hear to save you and her child."_

_Duncan frowned. "What is to happen to her? Why would she allow them to charge her with enchantment?"_

_Riordan shrugged. "To protect you, I guess." Duncan nodded as he listened to his friend's accent. "She's being sent away Duncan. Till her commander says it is wise for her to come back."_

"_Where?"_

"_To the Qunari. I believe it is so she can reflect and learn how to be better..."_

_Duncan stopped and punched the hard stone wall. Growling. "This is a witch hunt to blame someone for the misery of the strain between both orders."_

_Riordan nodded and walked on. "Aye, and she took it with out complaint. You cannot change it Duncan. Just make sure you remember if they think it otherwise...she could end up dead. She lied to save you."_

_Duncan bristled and fumed as he walked on again._

_Siobhan sat in her apartment, the bed chambers and bathe laid just of the sitting rooms. She carefully started packing up the various trinkets when Lance came to help her. There was a uneasy silence from her. As he watched the once vibrant and carefree woman; she was now withered, withdrawn and in pain. She packed up scrolls, and a few cherished tomes that were her mother's books. _

"_It is never easy." He offered._

_She stopped as she packed the last of the books to be sent to the Circle. Then nodded._

_Lance frowned watching her. It pained him to see her like the cut flowers resting in vases. Eventually they will die. He hoped that she wouldn't follow that fate of withering. "You lied to the council. Why?"_

_She sighed and sat down on a hide and wood chair. "Because they would not cease in hunting her down."_

_He nodded and sat across from her. "Tell me was she worth this?"_

_Siobhan looked at him as she nodded softly. Her obsidian braid fell off her shoulder as she looked a bit like the woman she was before. "Yes Ser."_

"_Tell me of her."_

_Siobhan smiled. Her heart fluttered. She had not told any one of her child. As she told him about her soft curls of black hair, and greenish golden eyes. How small she was. How she smelt like the rain. How soft she was. Then her hands took the charmed pendant off from around her neck, holding it to Lance. Then rose up moving to the window hiding her tears. Lance watched her, then took his leave. _

_He left the pendant on the table. _

Siobhan had clutched the glass hard in her hand when the memory began to fade, she could see the blood mix with the flower water. Shaking her head she tossed the glass in to a bucket near the door. Then cleaned her hand. Sighing as she moved above decks to help the crew with the storm raging over them.

O-O

There was a soft rap on the door as Duncan sat in front of the fire deep in thought. "Come in," he called out. Turning slightly to look at Cousland. "Ah, my dear Queen - what is it I can do for you?"

She smiled softly as she brought in a tray of food including Alistair's selection of cheese. "I came to check in on you."

He nodded and sighed. "I have to apologize for my arrogance and temper . . ."

She set down the tray near him and shook her head. "There is no need. I understand why you were mad, as does Alistair. We spoke about it at great length."

Duncan stroked his beard softly. "And what was your conclusion on the matter?"

She chuckled. "That we did what we thought was best for Ferelden. Even if it seems selfishly done to benefit us."

His head bobbed for a moment then leaned over to take a couple pieces of cheese. "Spoken like a true commander. " He smiled as she chuckled. "Tell me, did Siobhan say where she was going?"

As she leaned over, Elissa's features seemed disheartened. "There were a few who knew of her that said she left, bound to the open seas on a vessel called the Wandering Lass."

Duncan closed his eyes as rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "She was never one to stay still."

Elissa sat straight for a moment, watching his body language. "You care for her, don't you?"

Duncan sighed. It was haggard and drawn out. "At one time we were much like you and Alistair. But love doesn't always conquer all, Elissa."

She shrugged softly as she rose up. "It can if you believe and want it enough Duncan." Then she left his chambers as he focused on the fires again.

Alistair stood outside the room waiting with Lelianna and Zevran. "So?"

Elissa frowned. "If I didn't know any better I would say that he needs rest and time."

Lelianna kept her arms hidden behind her back as she held an empty crystal glass. They had eavesdropped on the conversation. "But 'Lissa, do you think she loves him?"

Zevran smirked softly as his arms crossed his chest. "Maybe she could not handle the charms of a certain assassin?"

Elissa's hand came up quickly and slapped Zevran upside the head. "That time you deserved it."

The four of the chuckled softly and headed down to the great hall. "Could it be possible that whatever business she has with Morrigan made her leave?" Lelianna piped up.

Elissa's face drew up in confusion. "How so?"

Lelianna shrugged under her chantry robes. "She was asking where Morrigan was. They are family no?"

Alistair blinked.

"How do you know this?"

Lelianna smiled deviously. "A bardess knows many things." She chuckled. "Have you not noticed they have the same features? Or heard her tale of being the daughter to the true witch of the wilds?"

Elissa shot her friend a look. "But . . . how . . . ?"

Alistair chuckled. "So there are more witches of the wilds? Do I have to worry about being turned into a frog?"

"It would be an improvement."

Elissa's hand went and slapped Zevran again.

"Ah, I knew it. You can not keep your hands off me my dear warden."

"ZEVRAN!" Alistair shouted and clenched his fists as both women broke out in to a fit of laughter.

"What?"

O-O

The Wandering Lass cut through the waves as Siobhan's hands gripped the steering wheel. She kept her balance easily as the storm raged on. Isabella had retired to her cabin, trying to plot a course to the next port, though it seemed to be more than several days away. The ocean swells sprayed up on deck like hands of water trying to pull the vessel down into its cold depths.

"I ne'er seen the seas like this . . ." Armand the captain's second shouted out as he relight the lantern.

Siobhan looked to him as she twisted the wheel to keep the boat afloat. "How so?"

He moved to her with a slide of step. "Aye, Arrr, the keeper o' the seas seemed t' be riled up or seemin'ly this storm is created at some one else's hands. "

It took her a moment to figure out what the once-pirate was saying. "Magic?" she shouted back over the loud boom of thunder.

He nodded. "Aye."

"Does Izzy know this?"

"Aye, yes I think she has an inklin'. Aye, me parrot concurs."

Siobhan shot him a look, but there was no parrot on his shoulder. She shook her head and focused on their current heading. Isabella came out shouting. "Change the heading by forty degrees...we are heading to a sand bar and rocks!"

Siobhan turned the wheel hard as Armand watched the compass they had. Izzy looked to Sten as she moved to help tied down the moorings. Armand slipped and slid down to the deck just below the one that Siobhan was on. Her feet weren't finding purchase as she tried to keep the wheel still and not spinning out of control. With careful movements, Sten was behind her, holding her hands and the wheel within his.

But it was not enough. The storm had cleared some as the hull crashed into the jagged rocks. There was a loud crash of breaking wood, and shouts arose as Siobhan's chest slammed in to the wheel. Sten slid back, twisting the wheel awkwardly. Some of the crew were thrown overboard as the once-great ship took on water, battered against the rocks.

"Siobhan... get on the long boat."

She stared, stunned. Izzy was barking orders now. Then she looked to the crew, which was scattered. Some were thrown or dragged into the sea. The thunder seemed to get louder. Sten grabbed Siobhan's arms. "We need to do as the Captain says."

She coughed still, and it hurt to breathe. Sten led her down to the dinghy as Izzy grabbed Siobhan's arm. "Take care of her." She slipped something in to Siobhan's hand, and Siobhan was hefted in to the dinghy. Half the ship's crew was staying behind. They vowed to follow their captain to oblivion and beyond.

The dinghy was pitched and tossed while Sten helped those who were charged with getting its occupants safely ashore. Siobhan watched the ship slowly sink. She could hear the crew and Izzy barking orders. As the dinghy made its pull to along the sandbar, the storm finally dissipated quickly. The sun shone brightly as they looked to what remained of the Wandering Lass, yards away. The cargo floated on the waves as calm was restored.

Sten bristled and muttered. "Magic."

Siobhan stared at her hands after seeing the last of the stern vanish into the rocks. There in her hand was what was left of Izzy. It was a silver whistle wrapped within the vellum. Carefully she unwrapped the vellum, her eyes watching the black ink run. She laughed hoarsely and bit her lip. Clutching the whistle, she went silent again as the others watched her.

Armand stared at the passing body that floated by, face-down. He bowed his head, as did the other mates, whispering a farewell. He was careful not to disturb the body. He growled as his mate beside him loaded a crossbow. "Izzy lass, we be seein' each other soon."

Sten looked up at the same time Siobhan turned. "I take it, Griffon, you have something they want?"

His voice seemed to lack the accusing tone, but the sentiment was there. "Not something . . ." She turned to look at the boat, then followed the masts to the flag flying above. "Damnation." Turning to face Sten she started to pull off her mail, tossing it in the boat, then tucked away any baubles she wanted to keep into a leather pouch and tied it firmly at her waist. "If you expect to survive, minimize your weight."

Armand reached over and smiled. "We'll keep the scurvy sea dogs busy..."

She gingerly touched his hand. "Thank you."

He nodded as did the three others. _"_Aye, best be mo'in' lass we best not keep them waitin'."

Sten quickly tied Asala to his back, dropping what he could of his armour. He watched the Griffon stand up, staring at the boat with the green and black sails. Then she vanished into the depths of the water. As he positioned himself to jump, one of the men stopped him.

The young cabin boy frowned. "Shore is still a ways away... follow the sand bar."

Sten nodded and was in the water next, swimming along the sand bar behind Siobhan. The weight of the current was weighing down on him, and the cold was biting into his muscles, but he pushed on. The silence of the water drew them in to a false sense of safety, but as they came up for a breath of air, Sten noticed the small dinghy was now gone.

Siobhan shivered as her teeth chattered, her eyes studying the water that seemed to go on forever. Then she started to swim with one arm over the next, feverishly kicking her feet as she moved on. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stopped again. Looking to Sten who was wading in the same spot he came up, she grumbled as she spat out water. "If you do not wish to be the next victim of the Tevinter Imperium, I suggest you move."

Sten looked at her quizzically, though his stoic features did not change. His eyes seemed to reveal more than she ever noticed. "What are they after?"

As quickly as she went to draw a breath, the ship had closed the distance. She frowned. There was no escape from them again. "Me."

It was not long before they found themselves being hauled up by one of the massive rope nets. Siobhan went numb as she felt the water drain off her. She looked to Sten, who seemed overly calm and at peace with this. Her hands wrapped around one of the knots on the other side of her as she pulled herself to stand. They loomed over the deck above the hands of the crew and those who Siobhan feared greatly.

"Ah, so what have we caught today boys?"

Sten looked down to the mages and bristled.

A dark haired woman folded up her arms as she shifted in her stance. "A Qunari." Her brow shot up with a slow and seductive smile. "And . . . a woman?"

The man who first spoke moved closer, Siobhan grinned. He bore a large, hideous scar, from the hairline down the right side of his face to mid-neck. "No, not any woman - a particular one. The same one who will lead us to the remnants of spell books."

Siobhan smirked as she felt the deck below her feet and the binding of chains. "Only if you asked nicely, Arden."

Torin moved to Siobhan, ensnaring her chin with in her hand. Pinching it hard as she inspected Siobhan. "This **is** what you were so interested in?"

Sten rose up with the swords drawn on him, none of them trying to draw Asala from him, knowing the way the Qunari were with their weaponry. Two nervous guards bound him and led him down to the hold. He looked over his shoulder to see the petite woman standing there in defiance.

"She's not all as she seems. Believe me." Arden touched his throat, rubbing the scar absently.

Siobhan tried to jerk her head from the woman's grasp. "Still mad at the makeover?" Her eyes watched Arden. "I think it makes you look more like a dead man walking."

The woman let go of Siobhan's face, allowing her to stumble back as she laughed delightedly. "Oh, she is feisty . . .we can break that out of her."

Siobhan looked to the other mages, memorizing their faces. Some she'd seen at the Order's hidden-away home. They were the infiltrators who made the Griffons a mockery and strained the bonds between the Grey Wardens. She growled as she fought against the ones who had her arms and dragged her to where Sten was held. They settled her against the pole and placed a heavy chained collar around her. Then they bagged her hands.

Sten waited till they were gone before he chose his words carefully. "Why are they after you?"

She looked up at him best she could, the collar was to make her humble looking, but it just pulled on her. "Because I am in the Griffon order."

He bristled. "And the spell books?"

_Damn__,_ _he heard that._ She sighed, looking at the grain. "There is much you do not know, Qunari, and much I shouldn't tell you." Her eyes glanced up at him. His dismissive stare made her sigh again. "The spell books were my mother's. I told you the night I left . . . I am the daughter of the witch of the wilds."

Sten nodded slightly. His jaw jutted a bit.

"She had three daughters. One was Flemeth, who took the reign over the name, then me. I was given to the order by my father after my mother died, and I wandered back to the Warriors of Ash." She paused. "The third daughter was Sophia. If you were at the Landsmeet . . . you'd know her as the reverend Mother."

Sten's stoic features never faltered. His eyes, on the other hand, seemed to process the information.

"My sister Flemeth cared for a child . . . though she is not a child now . . ."

"Morrigan?"

Siobhan nodded. "My daughter. The one who is supposed to have the books. But because Flemeth wrote her grimoire a bit like my mother did . . . she ended up missing the form she has now. Now Morrigan is gone."

Sten shook his head with the smallest of movements. "Maybe you are as callow as the others then."

Siobhan barked out a weak laugh. " I never claimed I was smarter or wiser. I only said I was older. It's one of the joys of the poison in the taint we take." She rolled her shoulders and tried to get comfortable.

"And this man Arden?"

She finally was able to lean against the wooden square pole with out the collar or chains biting her more. "Is a traitor to the Order. He was an initiate, waiting on the judgment of his future mentor. He was found unworthy because of his actions."

Sten waited for the story but she did not give it.

As the ship moved to its berth, the two heard muffled voices and laughter above their heads as well as the thumping of boots and the rustle of chains from prisoners further in the hold. Sten watched Siobhan as she stared off towards the muted light. The dank and water-logged hold seemed to hold offensive smells. Sten cleared his throat again as her eyes drifted to him for a moment then back away again.

"Griffon?"

She looked again at him.

"How does one become a Griffon?" Sten wasn't truly curious, but the hold's oppressive nature seemed daunting and he still was recovering from the travels with the two wardens, as well as the war with the Blight.

She did not move an inch but her fingers seemed to play over the loops in the chains. "One doesn't _become_ anything. You are marked, because your soul . . ." She paused. "Asala deems its time to take your place back in its order."

Sten sat quietly picking apart that statement.

"I am the reincarnation of Orta - the first Griffon. My soul was her soul." She closed her eyes as her free hand moved to rub at her neck, trying to soothe the bite of steel. "When I was a child, approaching my ninth birthday, just before my mother passed on to the fade, the mark appeared on my back. It is much like the commander's breastplate with the image of griffon, but ours is positioned differently. We knew I was destined to the Order."

Sten's brows pinched together.

She opened her eyes, letting them remain at half mast. "It was part of the deal with the mages who transformed her into her final human form."

"Ah yes, and cursed her with the sense of duty, love, and of course, honour." Arden stood near the stairs, laughing.

Siobhan's brows shot up. "Just because you weren't chosen to continue up the ranks does not mean you can insult the very order who tried to help you."

Arden walked closer to her, bending down in front of her. "Ah, but my dear Siobhan - do you know the true reason why I say we are cursed?" He saw only the anger and contempt she had for him. "Let me tell you and your Qunari companion. The griffon who sought this out first went to a Dalish mage who could understand the warbles and squawks. Then he turned her to the rogue mages who eventually formed your beloved circle of Magi. Since they lacked the knowledge or talent to do so seamlessly . . ."

Before he could finish the tale she spat in his face.

He clenched his jaw for a moment and wiped off the spittle. "You'll pay for that." Then he left.

O-O

The three Grey Wardens sat in the study again as they went over the numerous requests from the King's and Redcliffe's garrisons all across Ferelden. Alistair ran his hands through his hair as he started to write where to position troops to provide aid as well as help the Grey Wardens. He sighed loudly as he grew more frustrated.

"Alistair you're doing it again."

He looked up to his beloved bride to be. "Doing what, love?"

She chuckled, as did Duncan. "Making the funny noises when you sigh."She touched his hand softly, caressing it with a smile. "Stop worrying..."

"I am trying, love. But it's hard not to think that another faction will come swooping in."

She laughed. "Yes, 'cause swooping is bad."

Duncan laughed along with both of them, and shook his head when the former Arl of Redcliffe entered with various books and scrolls in hand. "Ah, Eamon."

Eamon clasped Duncan's arm and joined them, kissing the top of Elissa's head as he passed by. "I see they twisted your arm as well to help?"

Duncan nodded jovial for the moment. "I volunteered since I am the highest ranking Warden in Ferelden."

Cousland looked up to Eamon. "And I am working on wedding arrangements."

Eamon chuckled as he set down the tea in front of him. "And you left Alistair to deal with all of the state matters?" He took half the missives and chuckled. "I take it boy, you could not do without your old uncle's suggestions?"

Alistair rolled his eyes.

Duncan chuckled. "He is doing well, though his reign is in its infancy."

Cousland smiled and whispered "Thank you," to Duncan as she went back to finishing the details.

"And when do you head off to Amaranthine?" Eamon looked up as he passed the more pressing details to Alistair.

"Duncan is going to stay here and lead the search for more Grey Wardens, as well as exterminate the lingering darkspawn. I will be heading out at dawn's first light with Connor's carriage."

Eamon nodded, a bit disheartened over what had happened with him being poisoned, his son being possessed by a spirit of the Fade, and Jowan's admission on Loghain's plot. He could have lost his two most valued treasures, his wife and only son. "My thanks."

Cousland smiled as Alistair seemed flustered again. "You will be my uncle after Alistair and I take our vows. As such, take great pains to keep my family safe, whether they are near or far away."

Alistair looked at her with adoration and kissed her hand. "How was I so blessed?'

Duncan laughed lightly as the soon-to-be wedded couple blushed and went back to work. "Ah, young love."

"Were we ever that young?" Eamon asked.

Duncan shrugged lightly as he rolled up the missives about what was left of Lothering. He rose up and excused himself, making his way down to the markets of Denerim. He needed air and a change of scenery. His mind kept traveling back to Siobhan. _My Siobhan. _He walked with no destination.

"_Will you remember the flowers in my hair?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you remember the dress that I wore? Will you remember my face?"_

_His hands cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips softly, causing her to laugh as his beard tickled her. "I will remember it all, Siobhan." Her arms wrapped around his neck, their bodies swayed to the music of the buskers. "Why so worried about it?"_

_She shrugged as his one hand unwound hers, pulling her in to a spin. "Curious. Not worried." She smiled to him. "One day we won't be together . . . and I am curious - would you remember me?"_

_He chuckled and pulled her close, leading her from the square to one of the gardens. "I will remember the woman who has snared my heart carefully, who has smiled brighter than the sun, and whose beauty has bewitched me completely."_

_She shook her head as Duncan plucked up a wild flower and tucked it in to her hair. _

He paused as he watched children at play. _What was the dress she was wearing? She had . . . bloodlotus blossoms in her hair. No, it wasn't bloodlotus._ Time etched on his face as he tried to remember what her dress was that day. Then he smiled. It wasn't that he need to remember the way her dress hugged every curve she possessed or that it swayed with each step. It didn't matter what flowers that were braided into the rungs, but how her hair shone, and that it was soft enough that he wanted to have his hand entangled in it. The reason why he remembered that day was because for them it was as close to taking vows as they could come.

_Her fingers graced over the soft petals as her violet eyes danced with joy. She leaned in and kissed him, then they walked hand and hand down one of the gravel paths. She hummed the song that the buskers played as he watched her intently. "What?" She paused, pushing the soft wisp of hair from her face. "Do I have something on my face?" Her fingers touched her cheek._

_He chuckled softly and shook his head. She smiled at him again as her hand drifted from her face to his shoulder-length hair, her fingers twisting and playing with the soft black color. He took both hands in his, kissing them, then smirked slightly. "And you my dear, would you remember what I am wearing?"_

_She laughed. "I would certainly remember if you wore a dress, Duncan, though I doubt I would remember specifics of your armour. But I know I would remember your smile." She pulled one of his hands to her cheek, nuzzling it softly. "And your touch."_

_He pulled his hands away and reached to around his neck, pulling out the silver chain with the small pendant of Highever on it. He gestured for her to turn around, placing it on her. Siobhan's fingers touched the charm before she looked to him, surprised. "What's this?"_

_He smiled, taking her hand again as they walked on. "It's what all knights get in Highever. It was passed down from my father's father. It's the one thing in the world that had meant the most to me before I became a Grey Warden." _

_She looked down to it as her fingers delicately graced over it. _

"_Now it's on the one thing that is important to me since I've become a Grey Warden."_

_Her brow arched up as she looked at him. "Does this mean you love me, Duncan?"_

"_It means you are important to me, Siobhan." His free hand touched her cheek and the question dropped flat. _

Duncan moved on from the group of children playing with the dog. Cousland's mabari seemed to follow him from the palace. Though Duncan did not mind the mabari Barkspawn's presence, his thoughts were wrapped around distracting memories. _Does this mean you love me, Duncan? Did I? Do I? I have not stopped thinking of her while I laid up trying to heal from my wounds. But had I thought of her once before Ostagar?_ He kept replaying that memory and the line of questions while he walked all over Denerim, ending up in the Alienage.

O-O

Sten was allowed to clean himself once they arrived with in a Tevinter village. He was given a fresh tunic and hide pants. He noticed the Quanri mercenaries wandering within its borders, but he had not seen Siobhan since the the ship. Torin, the mage who they first met on the deck, seemed to follow him around like Morrigan did. Though she did not ask about Qunari mating habits or try to weasel him into her bed, Torin's eyesight seemed to not linger higher than his waist.

"Yes?" he gruffed out.

Torin's eyes still focused on his backside as she heard his voice. "Hmm . . ." She purred.

He shook his head, the tightly wound, white braids jostling at the movement. "Why do you follow me so?"

"Cause I can." She laughed lightly.

He grumbled and moved on to the market. "And what have you done with my companion?"

"She's none of your concern now."

Sten turned around to the woman. She had a slight upturned nose. Her hair was stringy, and lacked luminous volume. Her eyes were lifeless, almost like a dull stone. She was thin, and disproportionate. Her voice and manner were grating at best. She was not Siobhan. After traveling over a week if not more with the woman, he found her company much like Cousland's. It was easy. "I will not ask again."

Torin laughed through her nose. "She's not your concern, but if you must know she's a guest in Arden's home." She smirked, as a guest was no better than a servant or toy. "Now lets stop talking about her; and talk about us..."

He bristled. "There is no us." Then he continued on. He would rather have her eyes fixated on his back than listen to her voice.

Siobhan watched as her few possessions were pawed over. She noticed they had scavenged the cargo of the Wandering Lass; She sighed, feeling out of place within the disgusting decor of Arden's offices, though at least they found a different collar to bestow on her.

Arden waved his men off as he rose up, walking around Siobhan inspecting her. "You still have such youth . . .but how old are you now?"

She smirked. "You know well that I am well past my forties, Arden."

Arden stepped closer to her, his hands brushing on her shoulders. "Yet you have a body of a woman arriving into womanhood."

The touch made her stomach lurch.

"Do not fret Siobhan. You will learn to enjoy my hospitality."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to clean up the cups and plates. She was treated like a slave. A servant at least had freedom to go home, but a slave had no freedoms. That was why she bristled so much in Ferelden with elves being used as such. Here it was far worse. You were either a supporter or slave.

"It would be so much easier if you just tell me what I wish to know."

Siobhan laughed. "Not in this life or the next." She tossed the dishes on him. "Best learn that quickly Arden..." then left the room. She might have been compelled to stay on the estate, but nothing kept her from wandering alone away from him. If it were not for the inscribed collar she would have been long gone. She stopped at the closed off garden, her eyes peeking through the lattice work that kept the blossoms from the urchins in the market place.

"Hello."

Siobhan jumped as she turned to see a blonde haired man. "Err..."

He smiled as he raised his arms, showing the cuffs on his wrists. "Are you going back to Ferelden with the templars too?"

She shook her head. "No. I was kidnapped, and now I'm stuck here in Arden's house of depravity."

"Too bad. It would of been nice to have another mage to converse with on the trip back home. Note to self: figure out a way to escape the Templars."

She laughed and sat near him, pulling out a pin or two from her hair, and worked at the lock in the cuffs. "I would be more concerned with how not to be caught in their cuffs."

He chortled. "True. I am Anders."

Siobhan smiled as the cuffs fell to the ground. "Siobhan. Siobhan Lark." It felt foreign to use her Ash name.

"Ah, a Chasind." Anders flinched when she shot him a disgusted look. "Sorry... I meant.. err.. um... Ash Warrior."

Siobhan sighed as she picked up the cuffs, tucking them in to the clothes she had on. A plan formed her head. Then she rose up as she tugged at the collar at her neck, looking back out through the lattice.

"I can help you with that." He offered, then got up, walking to her as she raised her head a bit more to expose her neck. He ran his fingers over the locking mechanism. The small inscribed metal recognized the magic that flowed in his hand, and released her.

She blinked, touching her neck. "Thank you Anders." Then she bent down to pluck the collar up. "If you are planning to escape, do so now."

Anders blinked as she walked back towards the house. "Freedom lies that way." He pointed to the markets.

She smiled softly to him. "I need to get the objects that I had in my pack. I promised the people who died that I would pass them on to whom they asked them to go to, Anders. I cannot forsake my duty. Be safe."

O-O

Torin was drawing on Sten's last nerve when nightfall came. She was tired of being ignored throughout the day. She'd even worn her best garb, but was still unable to draw in his attention. The only time he acknowledged her was when he asked questions. "What are they doing with her? What are these books you wish to have? Are you always this annoying?"

Sten felt a wash of relief when Torin's wayward affections were dashed. It was almost as satisfying when he had done the same to Cousland and Morrigan. But he still worried, even if he did try to stop himself, about Siobhan. She was not a warrior like Elissa or to a lesser extent like Zevran, Alistair, or Lelianna, though she did have her talents. Soon he found himself at the only entrance of Arden's estate. His brow rose up as he saw Siobhan walking through.

"Why aren't you on your way back to the Qunari?"

Should Sten have been shocked that she had gotten herself out of the situation? Even though he wanted to be, he couldn't. She was well equipped at sleight of hand and using her feminine wiles. "Isabella wished for me to take care of you," he stated blandly with a matter of fact tone. She bristled and nodded as she hurried out of the estate and down the road. He followed behind her. "How did you get out of there?"

She looked over her shoulder at him as he approached. His large hands removed his cloak and placed it on her. She blinked at him. Then she sighed softly. She was tired, and her muscles ached from the strain of the past week. "He simply felt compelled to stay in." They walked again as she tried to shorten the length of the cloak.

Irritation rolled off Sten as she finally fixed the cloak. "I put the same collar on him that he did me after I was helped by a mage."

Sten nodded.

O-O

They made camp a ways away from the main roads, in a small clearing in the midst of a forest. Siobhan had sold some of her baubles for the necessities needed. She had rolled out the two bedrolls, letting them air out. They smelt wrong to her. Grumbling, she tried to set up the tent while Sten worked at starting a small fire. Siobhan growled as the canvas fell on top of her. She stood in the middle, looking like a spirit.

Sten barked in a fit of laughter, his stoic nature broken after seeing her. Then he rose up once the fire danced to life. Carefully lifting the canvas up, he easily set up the tent. "Can you cook better than you can set this up?"She blinked and nodded automatically. She had never heard a Qunari laugh before, and she moved to the fire, taking one of the pots. She went to fill it with water before returning and preparing a stew. She worked quietly, still in shock.

"Do you always laugh when someone is completely humiliated?"

He must have been tired. The fatigue was finally catching up to him. "No."

Her brow shot up as she sat down on her bed roll, handing him back his cloak. Then she rubbed her shoulders carefully, avoiding where the collar had worn the skin down. Sten reached over, his fingers touching her chin, directing her head where to face as he inspected it. "Does that not hurt?"

"No," she said softly when he retracted his hand. Then she laid back, watching the fire.

Sten watched her. The telltale signs she was going to pass out were there: the purplish bruising was there under her eyes, and they kept drooping closed, and the even, deep breathing and the fact she was using a rock to prop up her head. He got up, vanishing inside the tent as he set up the low cot, then moved one of the bedrolls onto it before returning to her. Siobhan had fallen asleep. He tilted his head . She looked so at peace, her cupid's bow lips slightly parted.

He carefully picked her up. She was weightless to him. Siobhan's arms wrapped around his neck, and her head fell to his shoulder. Sten shifted her weight as he walked to the tent, laying her out under the covers of the bed roll, then fighting with her to unlock her hands as she slept silently. As soon as he broke the contact, she let out a small whimper.

Sten moved back to the fire, tending to the food before sitting down on his bed roll, and reflected.

Siobhan drifted further in to the Fade as her mind slowly relaxed. She drifted to the Fade's equivalent of the stronghold. _She could feel the cold stone under her bare feet as well as the soft breezes in her hair, the smells of fresh baked breads, and the blossoms from the vineyards that laid over the walls. She could hear the playing of the various stringed and winded instruments. The way the music moved seemed to ebb away as she walked closer to two familiar spectres. _

"_Siobhan..."_

_She blinked as she reached out. But the spectre moved further away. The stronghold seemed to disorientate itself, then struggled to regain its once composure. _

"_Siobhan..."_

_She cried out to the disembodied voice but only a strangled muted noise came out._

"_Siobhan."_

_She flinched and twisted to look around._

"Siobhan." Sten's hands rested gently on her shoulders. The sounds she made were enough to rouse him from slumber near the fire. "Siobhan...wake up."

She woke with a start. Her body stopped thrashing. Her eyes took minutes to adjust to the darkness. It seemed to her that only a moment ago she was at the fire. She looked around. Realization hit. She was in the tent. "What is it, Sten?"

He watched her for a moment. "You were whimpering."

She nodded. Her body ached but she wasn't having a bad dream. She couldn't fathom why she would be making any sounds at all. Sten watched her for a moment longer before retreating out of the tent to the fire. Siobhan sat up, about to push herself off the cot, when he returned with two bowls of stew. "Thank you,"she whispered softly, and dug in. She did not care to savour or even taste it, only that her belly was empty. She shoveled in the food. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried out when the roof of her mouth started to burn.

"You should learn to slow down and eat," he chided her.

Her eyes drifted over the rim of the bowl, glaring at him as she breathed continuously out to cool off her mouth. "I am too hungry to slow down."

Sten remained stoic in his features, but he was enjoying her unceremonious brushes with being oafish. "You wouldn't be hungry if you'd stayed in Ferelden."

She shook her head, then set the bowl down on the ground next to her feet so it would cool. Then she brushed her fingers through the length of her waist-long locks. "And you would not be suffering my company if you had chosen another ship."

He looked at her before finishing his bowl. "True."

She watched him for a moment, then twisted her body to lay down again, drawing the covers up to her chin, and rolled over to face the wall of the tent. She stared at it.

"I take it whatever they wanted has prompted this sudden change in you?"

She did not move a inch. "Yes."

"Why not give it to them?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Would the Arishok simply allow their armies to stand aside and not fight? You do not know what you are asking."

He blinked. She had used several Qunari words with the proper enunciation, but she wasn't Qunari and Sten had not used many since being in her company. "No, the Arishok would not allow it to happen. It is not our way. It is not the way. The Antaam would consider this a sacrilege amongst my peoples."

Siobhan rolled over to face him. But she didn't look at him. "Then you see where my point is in this. I hand over the last of those books, and they can raise any army long since dead - even the past Qunari who have long since faded away. "

Sten nodded after a moment. "Then why not destroy the books?"

She sighed and finally brought her eyes up. "They are bound by magic and I don't possess magic, at least not the kind I would need to destroy them."

The idea was perplexing. She was a mage, but wasn't. She possessed a sort of magic but not the right kind. She was a walking conundrum. "And what type of magic do you possess?"

She looked at him. _What a rude thing to ask; that is almost as bad as asking a woman her age, or weight. But he is __Qunari_ _and they are forever trying to observe those who aren't. _She shrugged. "Empathy, and visions of the future. I cannot make fireballs, I do not have lighting bolts come out of my eyes, and I cannot shift my shape."

Sten nodded slowly as he processed the information, though it did not relax him.

"I can feel what another person is feeling, as if they were my own feelings. I do like being around you. You rarely change in what emotion you are feeling, though your apprehension is wearing thin." She closed her eyes again.

"Where did you learn to speak like the Qun?"

She chuckled. "I learnt from the Qun themselves."

_Is she a Saarebas? Is she even considered one if she can not shift or cast simple spells? And when did she learn from the Qun? _"No, that is not possible."

Siobhan sat up staring at him as her eyes made out the basic shapes and definition in the dark. She chuckled as she tugged the cover around her. "I assure you dear Sten, that it is quite possible. Is it not the way of the Askhaari to study and learn for the better of the Qun?"

He nodded abruptly.

She smiled as the patter outside caught her attention. "Your bed roll is soaked." She hadn't noticed the steady shower, nor the hiss as the fire died out. She sighed as she went to stand. "Here, you need your rest."

Sten's hand shot out, stopping her with a gentle touch. "As do you, Griffon."

Her brows both shot up as she looked perplexed. "How do you suggest that, when there is one bed roll and the temperature will drop fast?"

Sten nodded as he paused. _Is there any way around it? The clothes are soaked, there is no fire now._ He sighed. "We can share the remaining bed roll."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers, then she shook her head so that her wisps of hair swayed furiously. "Oh no no. You did not suggest we should share. You'll roll over in the middle of the night and squish me."

He bristled. "I will not carry you tomorrow when you are too exhausted to walk. And yes, I do suggest we share the bed roll, for the exact reason you suggested. The temperature will drop significantly."

She nodded slowly as her jaw dropped. Then she shook her head. "You'll end up squishing me in the middle of the night."

He watched her nervous manner with amusement. "I assure you, I won't. Now, move over."

Siobhan blinked at his size, _He surely will take up most of the cot on his own. _Sighing in defeat, she moved over as much as she could. He slid his body close to hers. There was awkward silence as they tried to get comfortable. Then she paused, pulling the small pillow and placed it under his head, pushing him down and then tugging his arm and using it for her pillow as she rolled over to face the wall of the curtain while Sten pulled the cover over their forms, noting half of her body still was uncovered.

"Roll over."

Her body tensed and carefully, she rolled over. His arm that she used for a pillow gently guided her closer to his body. She looked up at him for a moment. His yellow eyes watched her. Her hands splayed across the corded muscle on his chest. She took a slow, deep breath in. He smelt like fire; raw and dangerous. Natural.

"Sleep Griffon."

O-O

Torin's lips curled in a devious grin as she happened upon Arden. "How delicious..."

Arden growled as he stalked across the destroyed room. "Take this thing off me now, Torin."

She purred as she lounged on the upturned couch. "Oh but why? I can have fun with you like this." She watched his features change, darkening quickly. "Pfft you are such a killjoy." She waved her hand over the collar of compulsion and released him. "Better now?"

He nodded as he grabbed the collar, and placed it on the only piece of furniture left standing. "I don't know how she got out of the collar. It's not possible."

Torin rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up to stand. Her robes fluttered with each seductive step towards him. Standing behind him as her arms wrapped over his shoulders, she patted his chest. "Could you have forgotten about Anders?"

He usually felt some sort of repulsion when she touched him, but he fumed too much to care now. "Let the templars deal with him. We need to capture her."

Torin frowned slightly as she slid her body in front of him. "Oh? And why do we need her exactly?"

His hands moved over his as he brushed her off. "Because she is one of three holders of the books that her mother kept, a long record of both Tevinter magics and elven." He moved to a chair, kicking it back up into place then flopped on it. "Since Flemeth is no longer, she's the more likely one to know its location. With those books we can take back Ferelden as well as whatever else we choose to."

She nodded. "Ah ... "

He rolled his eyes as his hand propped up his head. "It also has a way to raise an army of the dead, and summon an old god with out raising a true Blight. "

Torin purred, liking the idea of the power more and more. "Send out a few mages with some soldiers. She couldn't have gotten far."

He looked to her. "She could be anywhere now. Shes a Griffon Torin. Do **not** forget that. She may not have magics like a mage, but she is resourceful. That is how she's eluded the Tevinter for so long." His eyes drifted to the torn map of Thedas.

Torin leaned against the chair's arm. "We should head her off at the pass before she arrives in Qunari lands."

Arden nodded as he looked to her, "Mayhaps you should send word ahead for our Head Enchanter. Make sure we can capture her . . ." He paused, watching her nod and stroll to the door way. "And inform them she has a member of the Qunari with her."

Torin bristled. "Can I have him as a new plaything once we recaptured her?"

He didn't answer her as he stared at the map. Torin shook her head and didn't linger any longer in the destroyed room, heading to the aviary to send word ahead of them, adding her little flourish and notifying of Arden's past with the Griffon. She smirked darkly. _We might be working for the same ends Arden, but I am not one to share power. _She walked to open window and released the pigeon with the missive. _And I always get what I want . . . no matter the cost. _She laughed to herself as she imagined herself Queen, wrapped in fine silks and jewels.

Arden sat relaxed in the chair as his hired assassins finally graced the room with their presence. They stood before him, a small group of six. "Ah, the Antivan Crows . . . prompt as always. But I thought you would have sent more of you?"

Nole stepped forward. "There are more, but we do not reveal ourselves all at the same time."

Arden nodded as he reached over to a small wooden chest. "You're keeping all your eggs in separate baskets. I can respect that. Now - on to business."

Nole didn't flinch or move. "You have the payment?"

Arden opened the chest, revealing the various gems and coins. "You have half now and the rest with an added bonus when you have completed your task."

The Crow gestured for another to pick up the chest. "Of course."

Arden's attention drew elsewhere. "Failure is not an option."

"We never fail."

O-O

Alistair frowned as his spies captured messages between mercenaries and assassins within Ferelden's borders. "I do not like this." His voice carried the uneasy feeling.

Duncan and Eamon nodded as they stood in the throne room. "Maybe it would be best if you infiltrated their ranks with some of our own," Eamon suggested softly, taking his seat on the right-hand side of the King.

"It might be best to keep an close eye on the Tevinter. They aren't known to mount such a attack, let alone various strategies of multiple ones." Duncan paced slightly in thought.

Alistair gestured for his page to come closer. "Please fetch me Zevran Arainai." The boy bowed and hurried off to do as asked.

Eamon watched Duncan knowing his past with one of the subjects on the list was about to be dashed. "I guess we shouldn't worry so much," he quipped.

Alistair looked at his uncle. "And why is that? She is an ally and trusted friend to the Grey Wardens."

Duncan nodded as he stroked his beard. "Because she's with Sten, and she isn't so frail. She's faced the Tevinter before. I do not doubt she'd be triumphant."

Alistair looked between both men, who seemed to agree with Duncan's statement. "I saw the way she looked at you in Ostagar. She loved you once . . . have you though, loved her?" He rose up. _In matters of the heart, I know I am right. He can't simply brush her off. I wish Elissa was here to back me up._ "I may have not known her as long as you have Duncan . . . but you are letting those jackals target her?"

Duncan looked at her, he stopped pacing. _In the past two days that question has come up. Have I ever loved her? Or was it youthful lust and infatuation. Could we have_ _mistaken it for love?_ Duncan stood straighter and steeled his spine. "Alistair, if we go in to rescue her we will alert them. She could die. This is the best tactic we have to our advantage."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Grey Warden." Zevran stated as he strode into the throne room, forgoing the pompous ceremony, and looked to Alistair. "Do not worry, Alistair. I shall make sure no harm comes to her. After all, I did help keep your own beloved safe, did I not?"

Alistair muttered as he flopped back down. "Is that a trick question? As I recalled it you kept trying to bed her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Siobhan's fingers twitched as they rested against the corded muscle of Sten's right arm. Her body tensed with each breathe in. Her dreams with in the fade were bothersome. _Wake up Siobhan...wake up. Its just the fade. Its nothing real. It can't...hurt you._ Her mind chanted over and over again. Of course she knew better, things that happen in the fade could happen in the waking world. If she were cut or killed it was most likely the same end result would happen. It was a thin barrier that her kind, and those who were of magical influence faced nightly.

Sten's left eye slowly creeped open as he felt nails bite in to his tired flesh, he sounds of stifled whimpers coupled with irractic breathing could faintly be heard. He huffed and his free hand over hers. Trying to invoke some calm while muttering incoherently in Qunari.

_Siobhan was running again, the cold stone felt like it was there. Beating underneath her feet as she felt the air stir around her, caressing her hands and face. She grinned brightly as she stared forward. Passing through the throngs of people who no longer existed in this realm. She could hear the faint hand drums, and pan flutes. It was Weishappt. There was no mistaking the sounds of her once home, before being banished to the wilds with her sisters and mother._

_She felt youthful, and unlifted; she knew the risks of being here. It was now forever cursed to her. "Unless to envoke death you shall never grace these halls..." Those hateful, spiteful words that Arden had uttered to her. She cringed both in the physical realm and in the fade. Here was her home. The lands of her Mother's family. The lands of the griffons. _

_As she kept running Flemeth chased after her. "I warned you didn't I?"_

"_You can warn me all that you wished but I need to make my own way and decisions."_

_Flemeth growled as her own spiritual self gathered in strength. "Its biting you in the ass, be truthful Siobhan. Its eating you up inside; slowly digesting you."_

_Siobhan came to a sudden halt as she turned to face Flemeth. But as the image of her sister was there, even as fleeting as it was to see a youthful, beautiful, vibrant Flemeth. Something was not right. Never had there been some one able to breach the barriers. Nor would Flemeth break the promise that she would bring it up again. But as the image of her sister's former self transformed in to the a misty, elongated beast. It was a demon of Pride, and Vanity. _

"_Trickster!" Siobhan hissed through her teeth, her hand instantly falling to the dream blade._

_Raising up a taloned hand. "Ho, peace. I envoke peace. Dear griffon. I have come to warn you."_

"_I know better than to trust the word of a lesser demon of Vanity."_

_The creature compared to any other demon of the sins was the image of pure beauty. Pure majesty. It was created to invoke beliefs to the fullest extent in one's own ablities. Causing the person ensnared by its powers to become boastful, vain, its slave. There was a contentment eminating from it. "Not everything in darkness or the fade is evil Lady of the Griffon. And not everything in the light is good."_

_She should of felt some sort of defense mechanism turn on as she stood there. But there was none. Just the waves of contentment. "Say again."_

_The demon stood before the squishy human griffon, twisting that part of the fade to the place it drew its power; beauty. Her golden eyes twisted around to look to see what was around them. Vanity knew the risks of Siobhan's soul being in the fade ruins of her home. "Please squishy griffon listen closely because as your time draws to a end in this visit, mine draws to a end. What I have to say is something you can not take lightly. You've been marked."_

_Siobhan's hands fell to her hips. She puffed up her chest as she stood before the demon. Her manicured black brow arched up. As skeptical as she was, there burrowed in the pit of her belly. "Aye I know I've been marked, cursed, poisoned..."_

_The demon growled and slinked closer in to Siobhan's personal space, coiling around the woman's mid section. Drawing her mutated mouth closer. "Shush you. And pay heed. All the demons of the fade follow that of the same benedictions of balance as the benevolent spirits do. We have noticed in the favor of the darkness that the balance is waning to a third hand. This is not allowed."The coils started to constrict around her victim. "You, and those like you. Who believe in something bigger, in something just, are loosing the battle. Beware of the magics around you. Realize that not all who seem of the light are good. You will need to find your way in this darkness... till then... you have been banished from the fade."_

As Siobhan's dream self opened her mouth to speak the world of the fade was gone. Vanishing as if she were flung out. Her eyes shot open staring at the darkened skin compared to her own pale hands. Her fingers twitched under the weight of the broad hand tenderly stroking them. Under the pads of each tip she could feel the sinewy corded muscle of his chest. Her eyes drifted to his arm under her head like a pillow. It had many angry looking half moons over the bicep.

She was embrassed that her dreams caused her to do such actions in the physical realm. Carefully pulling out her hands from under his, she slide her body out of the bedroll. She felt his body twitch and relax as she did so. Making sure that the itchy, green blanket was wrapped around him, she then made her way out to the tent flap.

Sten felt her move away, since her sleeping fit, he hand not been able to go back to sleep. As she moved out of the cot he watched her through the thinnest of cracks in his lids. She moved without realization he was awake.

Siobhan pushed herself out in to the rainy early morning. She couldn't hear the meadow larks, nor any animal in these hours. They were some ways from the road so hearing travelors as they made their way to either to the lands of the Qunari, or to Orlais. She stared off in to the fog rolling in as she walked to the packs.

_'It was so nice of Arden to keep extra robes of the order.' _She grabbed the pack, soaked as it was and looked over her shoulder to the tent. Then she made her way to the trees, her bare feet slipped a few times in the water saturated ground._ 'It is one thing to face what has befallen me. It is another to bring in those who are innocent of it.'_ With that steeled resolve as she moved on.

Sten sat up as he could hear her move noisily to the woods. He growled under his breath. She was infurating and callow. He laid back down and closed his eyes. It was only moments in the darkness. The bedroll lost all its heat. That he rose up, pulling on his tunic then boots before he went out to retrieve the packs left. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. And she would return. He carefully hung up the wet articles after wringing them out; inside the tent.

O-O

Duncan slowly paced as he watched the elfin assassin leave with a contingent of men. His state of distrust and unrest in Zevran became more apparent in his lack of focus whenever Alistair tried to start up a conversation. Each time the King tried to start up a conversation on either Siobhan, the order of the Grey Wardens, or if Duncan needed anything it was met with. "Yes." "Huh." "Of course." "No." Not for the lack of trying Duncan tried to focus. But after the ommission of Alistair with Zevran's constant tempting Elissa Cousland in to his chambers it became to hard to ignore.

"Duncan you have to stop that." Alistair started again. Though this time looked up at him. "You will wear a trench in to the floor."

He chuckled. "Ah, well I worry for my dear friend. I know of her foes she's faced before."

The King tilted his head slightly. "Oh? She's faced down many of the Trevinter?"

Duncan nodded then took a seat in one of the conjoined U shape chairs. "Aye." At first he had apprehension to speak of it. But it eased the niggling and worry. "She's faced many. Her order was like what we were here in Ferelden. They are not welcomed, and if found out they are usually enslaved, tortured, or worse."

Alistair's features changed, from the boyish curiousity to nothing. He stiffened as he listened. "She was enslaved?"

The elder commander shook his head as he folded his hands in front of him. It wasn't though he was quite himself, he worried about those he has known for a life time. He worried for Siobhan, as strong as she claimed, as proud of her skills, she was but one woman. The one who had held his heart for sometime. "Worse. She was cursed. She can not enter certain memories of the fade with out repricussion. Unlike a mage she has no powers Alistair. She is as mortal as you or me. But this curse creates a escape to those who would wish to be back in the realm of the living. And it can cause her a gravely painful death."

He nodded and frowned greatly. "Should we ready the circle in case?"

As Duncan was to respond Sophia bursted thru the tall doors to the long hall. Her robes of the chantry were wrinkled and were in disrepair. She looked tired, though her stride did not falter. She stopped before the two men. "Where is she?"

Duncan rose up. He knew this woman. She aged and not gracefully. But it was not hard to recognize the same scowling face, the same eyes though shades of brown instead of silver and violet. "Who?"

She doubled back, it was a fade spirit. He was one of those lost in the battle at Ostagar. She blinked hard then looked to Alistair. "Where is the Griffon? Where is Siobhan?"

O-O

Morrigan carefully made her way thru the wilds. With Flemeth gone now, she could take her time. Though she knew better than to linger at any cost. Flemeth's body may of been destroyed it did not mean that she was truly vanquished. Elissa, her dear friend and sister had earned her trust. And no doubt eventually the strangers would come.

Her hand fell to her belly, she felt the flutters of magic swirling with in the confines of her flesh. She smiled that she was granted which she most wanted. Even if it was Alistair's child. But if what she was told was to come to pass, then her child would be Thedas' greatest warrior and hope.

As her boots marked each step thru the forest, she stopped. Leaning against a tree and looking on at the blue skies with no clouds. Her pack fell to the moss bed as she felt a connection to something. Some one far away. Morrigan laughed. " A ridculous notion indeed." She tried to convince herself.

Morrigan sat down, breaking open a meager lunch, she pulled out one of three books and read some more about the dark ritual, about many rituals. As power hungry as she was, she did not wish to attempt some of what was written, such as stealing another's body. But as she read and ate the stale bread, dried meat, cheese, and candied fruit. She paused.

The page crinkled under the light touchs of her finger tips, the blood red border containing the dark black writing. It was curled, elegant and revealed a curse unlike many others. One that if uttered could cause instantous death, though it was a trickster's curse. One demons usually plauged on the living. The caged mages.

"Hmm..."

As she read on, the words started to vanish away as it did from most pages. It was the writer's doing. With out the sister books, it would vanish and only be recalled when it was needed. As frigid and heartless as Morrigan was, she could not fathom using the spell. The cost was to great. Slamming the book shut, she replaced it back in to her pack. Her hands brushed away the crumbs. She felt tired, and knew soon she would have to rest, but she first needed to arrive at the first of many stops before she could finish what she started.

O-O

Siobhan climbed up in to a tree with thick palms. Her hands worked quickly as she created a branch palm cover. She sat in the crook of the tree as the rain beated down on the leaves she stared up at the grey sky. Her thoughts went to her child that was some where else. At least she was safe, hopefully. Siobhan hated the fact it was taking longer to find Morrigan. It had been so much easier when she was just a child.

She had always visited secretly to see her child grow. Flemeth knew why, it was the same way for their mother after a time. Though almost half a century passed away, and Siobhan had missed her sisters greatly. Sighing as she sat watching the rained out world around her. The fog making it hard to see in the distance for the mountains to reach the last dwarven settlement that rested with in its earthen walls.

"To Sagoh."

Siobhan dressed quickly, carefully not to put too much wait on to one foot as she dawned on her semi dried robes. She had to mix and match a few essentials. The garments were grossly oversized compared to her small frame. She improvised taking the leather hide ties from her Ash Warrior breeches. She had ripped extra slits in to the silken skirts and then pierced the garb to add the ties in. She worked quickly to adjust the size, then she sat lotus style in her perch.

"_You my dear are now..." After each word the Qunari woman enouncated paused. Pushing on Siobhan's lower back, then squared her shoulders, tilting her up to the sky. "...are..." She pushed on Siobhan's belly forcing her to exhale deeper than what she was."...finally ready."_

_Siobhan's eyes twinkled a bit with mischeavous amusement as she looked up to Ashkaari as the woman did the breathing excerise with her, and it did not take long till both woman were both in mediation mode. Breathing in sync together in silence. The room surrounding them was a wash of monocromatic relaxing colors. A eggshell white, a dusting of gray. All natural colors as were the reed mats laid under them._

_Everything about the Qun seemed to fall in to place with the natural world around them. Homes all unliterian style. But made from materials that was around them. Nothing that seemed to stand out like Weishappt's own forteresses or owleries. It melded together. Even the peoples seemed to find a balance with the nature around them and in themselves. _

_Siobhan slowly let her thoughts go; after some time she felt a warming hand brace against her like a cat rubbing up against her, or a warmth of a embrace. She found a calm. Her calm. As her mind remained blank, her body felt the cooling need to relax itself. Slowly each muscle, each knot unwound it self. And she could feel the flow of life around her. _

_Hours had passed and the gurgling noises of her stomach roused her from her trance. The early morning sunlight had cooled to the darkened painting of dusk. Her limbs didn't protest as she moved to herself to a kneeling position. Bowing her head to the mat, pressing her forehead to the rough reed weave, then pushing herself up. Moving with a stunted grace as she stumbled._

_Ashkaari chuckled as she moved about the other side of the meditation gardens. Her foot steps were quick and light as she laid down two bowls of noodles and rooted vegetables mixed with exotic spices. She settled down on a low wooden stool as Siobhan finally straightened herself. _

"_I see you have found a peace. That is good. Eat. You will need your strength for the days to come."_

_Siobhan took the stool across the low table from Ashkaari, and then dug in to the food. Feeling like it had been weeks since she last ate. But as she rolled the taste of the noodles around in her mouth, it began to burn like she'd swallowed fire. Her eyes began to water as she started to cough. "Oh Maker." She wailed and fanned at her mouth with both hands. Dropping her utensil as she looked frantically back and forth for some drink to relieve her mouth. _

_Ashkaari slid water to Siobhan then took a forkful of the meal from her bowl. It wasn't hot at all. It was rather mild. She had made sure that she'd only use a pinch of the herbs. Arching a brow. "What is wrong? I didn't make it spicy."_

_Siobhan's eyes seemed to bug out as she coughed, sputtering water. "What you put in the noodles?"_

_The woman laughed heartily. Ashkaari wasn't like most of the Qun, she was a teacher; a philospher and also the emissary to the order. She did not refrain her emotions when in private as most of the Qunari did. When she was amused she laughed. When sad, she cried. She was as close to being human with out being completely human. "Some root vegetables and this." She picked up the small bottle of spices._

_Siobhan's mouth still felt the sting, as she looked to the bottle; then to her plate. She poured herself another glass of water. Wondering if it would be considered rude and ungrateful if she rinsed her meal off. _

"_Try it again. This time slowly."_

_She looked to the Qunari she was sharing her meal with. Her lip twitched as she did not want another burning reminder that she was not amongst her kind. Or her order. Slowly she did as Ashkaari implored her to do. Taking small bites. At first the heat was as inbareable as it was before. But slowly the heat tapered off to a sweet taste. She refrained from trying to eat it quickly. Learning her lesson to slow and take things slow. She and Ashkaari finished their meal in silence. _

"_You know while you are here, there will be many of the Qunari and the Antaam will treat you like you are a __saarebas. Here you will be mindful. Do not speak unless spoken too."_

_Siobhan nodded._

_Ashkaari looked to Siobhan. "Well?"_

_She didn't know she was being asked a question. "Well what? You said not to speak unless spoken too."_

"_Vashedan!" Ashkaari switched easily between english and Qunari with ease. Siobhan tried hard to with hold her snicker, but it proved to hard as the woman looked to her. "I guess we shall have to take it slower."_

_Siobhan stayed sitting at the table as Ashkaari glided back inside the home. There was a loud clash of noises followed by a strong precession of uttering words like Vashedan and a few others Siobhan had never heard. Though her Qun tongue was limited only to what Ashkaari had taught herself far. _

_When the woman with returned with a navy blue long tunic. And a laquered box. Setting both before Siobhan, Ashkaari smiled. "These were my daughter's possessions." _

_Siobhan's hand gently touched the garment and the box before her hand rested on Kaari's forearm. She could sense sadness with in the woman, with in her teacher, and keeper. There were no words to say. Siobhan did not know if the sadness was due to the child being grown,, or death. Her own powers seemed to be jumbled with its meaning for her comfort. _

_Kaari nodded and patted Siobhan's hand lightly. " They should fit you. And when you are dressed properly. We shall begin you're basic lessons. The more you know of this world the easier it will be to keep you out of trouble."_

_Siobhan nodded and headed inside the same room that Kaari had entered. Kaari sat at the low table again, opening the lacquered box, pulling out the odd assortment of brushes and colors; it had been nearly three years since she last seen these objects. It broke her heart. "What happened?" She called from inside the room, hiding behind the dressing shade as she took off the acoylate robes, letting them pool at her feet before she replaced it with the tunic. _

"_The Qunari believe that a child is that of his, or her peoples. We raise all children together." But it still hurt her deep inside. She wasn't raised up like others in the Qun. Her father was a mercanary, and married outside the Qun. Loved outside their rules. But upon Kaari's tenth birthday; they had returned back to the people._

_As she stepped back out to the gardens and where the meals were prepared. Siobhan settled beside Kaari. "It takes a village to raise a child?"_

_Kaari nodded. _

_Siobhan sat and reflected this. She was raised by many. Her mother and sister Flemeth. When they lived at Weishappt; it was her mother's family who took pride in helping. As did the servants. But when Siobhan was sent away to her father. As was the Ash warrior laws; no one wanted to raise her. She did so much herself even her half siblings seemed to be bothered by her very pressence. _

_Kaari sat up. "You know I was not raised by the Quanri. I believe that it would of been easier if I was." She let her features return to the stoic state again as she told Siobhan about how her father passed only with in days returning home. And how she was raised by everyone; not understanding that it wasn't something special that they did rather it was their way. _

_As Kaari spoke Siobhan made tea, carefully adding freshly dried tea leaves to the animal bone tea balls. Kaari went on to speak about the contracts that they make with in the village. "If your family approves it. You become like husband and wife. You fulfill your obligations, and duties. Have children. And then finish the contract."_

_Siobhan arched a brow as she tried to see her life lived that way. "Is there no such thing as love?"_

_Kaari laugehd lightly. "It is a rariety here little Lark."_

_It shocked Siobhan to be called Lark. More so that since her time with the order she rarely heard her Ash name called. Carefully setting down the pot before Kaari, Siobhan retreived to small tea cups, pouring dutifully them tea, and fixed it the way Kaari liked hers. And repeated the same for herself. _

_Kaari studied her charge greatly with each reaction. There was a comfortable calm with Siobhan. And so she vowed to train her to be dutiful. Treating her like the daughter she once held; so long ago. "Finish your tea. Then sleep. You will need rest for your next lessons."_

Siobhan's mind drifted back to the present as the rain finally let up some. Sten stood below her as he looked up at her bemused. She smiled as she looked down at him. "Aye?"

He bristled.

O-O

Sophia didn't falter as she stared down at the newly crowned King. And the fade spirit made flesh. She huffed a few times. "Where is my sister?" Alistair started to chuckle, the crone before her looked old enough to be Siobhan's grandmother rather than a sister. But as the sound of the chuckle graced Sophia's ears she shot a look at Alistair.

Duncan looked to Alistair then back to Sophia. "She made a crossing to ..."

She frowned. "Then she has left already." She nodded. Sophia felt the twinge of pain, it broke her heart. She was a little too late. She wanted to make peace with her sister. She faltered a step as Duncan appeared at her side, guiding her to a chair. She looked at him. "I am sorry, so sorry I had wronged you and her Duncan. I should of never have all those years ago."

Duncan looked at the crone, baffled. "Whatever do you mean Reverend Mother?"

Alistair sat back down, shifting in the throne while he waved for a servant to bring the Reverend Mother some sort of refreshment. Sophia looked to Alistair. She could see the worry crease his face, the tell a tale sign of a man who had the world literally on his shoulders. But he didn't complain. When her brown eyes returned to Duncan she touched his arm lightly. "I told them about you and Siobhan."

Duncan frowned, looking to the whithered hand. It took minutes for the implication of what she meant to finally take seed. She was the reason Siobhan had been sent away, why Siobhan had lied to the council that sat on the proceedings. He nodded softly but stayed silent.

Alistair frowned slightly as he was lost in the conversation. His head batted back and forth as he looked between Duncan and the crone. Then rose up sighing as he excused himself. Moving to his study to write a missive to Elissa; his wife. His Queen.

Sophia took the wine from the tray as the servant left it. "Duncan.."

He finally swayed back to his seat. Folding up his hands as they rested infront of him. "Why did you do it? Why tell me this now?"

"I failed her. I can not say I was overly happy she was being taken away from me." It had been out of selfishness that she acted the way she did. She could remember going to his Commander who was visiting in secret the lands near Weishappt. She was jealous Siobhan drifted further away from her sisters. She now had a family. The child Sophia always wanted, and a love that she gave solely to the maker. "And I say it now because I can not go in to my twilight with the guilt."

O-O

Elissa sat at her desk in Vigil's keep. The efforts to retore the keep to its formal glory was already underway. She had recruited several new wardens including her old childhood friend Nathaniel Howe. As the days went by and countless requests for help, Elissa had snuck away to reread the three missives that Alistair sent since his departure after they first arrived there. She missed him greatly, her heart started to ache. Sighing as she started to refold up the one missive when a soft rapt at the door caught her attention. _"_Come in." she called softly hiding the letters away.

Valanna stepped in to the room, she smiled quickly and held out a rolled peice of parchment. "I thought I'd find you in here." She strode across the room placing it on Elissa's desk. "Just arrived." Val rocked on her feet a bit and bobbed her head up and down.

Elissa laughed softly. "Need to hide too?"

Valanna's eyes bugged out and nodded eagerly. "Oh Ancestors yes. Anders' advances and Nate's sullen state is grating on my nerves."

Elissa gestured to the over stuffed set of chairs near the hearth. "Come join me." Elissa picked up the missive as the two woman moved to their seats. She unfurled the missive. Her heart literally lept as she recognized the subtle script.

"Good news?"

She shook her head. "No never. Just another wish you were here, miss you and the regular doom and gloom missive." She looked up from the parchment and smiled. Her companion's features distorted a bit, giving more of a scowl than usual; but left it at that.

Elissa sat back enjoying the brief pause in silence as they waited for Sigrun to waken after her joining. Her eyes went back to Alistair's scripty writing.

_I miss you love; and can not wait to come join you in the keep. Though I have to admit there is a situation that has me deeply troubled. It seems our friend, Siobhan. The Lady of the sister order. Or is it brother order? Nevermind. Siobhan is in grave danger. Though I understand the reluctance to charge straight in. Duncan's manner towards her and what is happening across seas seems to run hot and cold. _

_If I had to wager a guess I would say that something has befallen Duncan. As I sit here in the study away from Duncan. I await word for both you. Who I miss horribly. And Zevran. Who I don't miss at all but wish him the best of luck in finding her. Okay its not that bad. I do like Zevran but he is rather loose when it comes to attractive woman. And no Elissa I am not judging your actions on letting him live. _

Elissa laughed. Alistair always had a way with making missives, and letters sound like he was right there.

_Any ways, I should update you. Siobhan has a bounty on her head by a Trevinter Mage named Arden. This is not the first time she's crossed paths with them. According to Duncan. She was cursed by them. Something about specific parts of the fade she can not access... We've dispatched Zevran to infiltrate and hopefully help protect her. Oh and the kicker.. Sten is with her. How that happened I do not known. Either way if I had to bet all the cheese in Ferelden I would say that what ever they want from Siobhan its big. Like blight big. And no I am not over reacting. _

"Commander?" A soft rapt on the hard wood door pulled her back from Alistair's letter. The Varashal stood there.

"Come in."

O-O

The early came and went after Sten collected Siobhan from her tree top perch. It had taken a couple of hours to find her. She was quite hidden but it was when she dropped her little dagger that he was able to truly pin point where she was hiding. The rain had subsided but the grounds were slick. The main highways between the lands East of the Free Marchs and where they landed.

Sten and her had to take the hunting trails that laid between the frequented roads and those that laid to disrepair. Silence fell easily between them, and their camp laid in packs on their backs. Neither had complained about the soggieness as they continued. He was content on the silence, though as the sun reached its pinnacle they stopped to catch their meal that would have to last them till they could set up camp again for the night.

Siobhan worked quickly on a well made snare. She carefully laid it out, and hide it well. Leaving some food for what ever would happen across it. As they waited a ways back hidden away from prying eyes.

"Why do you wear the robes if you know you are being hunted?"

Sten's question didn't phase the Griffon as she watched her snare and his trap he set some ways back. Using her softest voice. "If you were hunted would you dress like a proud Qunari or deny what you are?"

He was growing tired of her answering with another question. She had shown some knowledge about the Qun but had not directly resolved to quelch his curiousity. _I am beginning to believe she enjoys being callow and ornery. _"Can you not answer a question with a straight answer?"

She grinned as she had already moved from their hiding spot. Their traps had sprung a fox and its hare. She quickly snapped the poor hare's neck and began to field dress it as Sten had don't the same with the fox. As they both worked away at preparing the meat and its hide, Siobhan looked up. "I only answer straight questions Sten."

He bristled again as she laughed. Even though it wasn't overly high pitched and almost like a soft melody. It was bittersweet, and showed her amusement on frustrating him. He gutted the animal, taking the skill and frustration out on the meal that was awaiting to be cooked.

Siobhan carefully constructed two racks to dry, and stretch out the hides. _If Sten will allow it, I think I could make him a nice fox hat. Though rabbit mittens will prove useful._ She had settled the racks to dry near the small fire as Sten prepared both meats. Carefully making sure they would have enough rations.

"Griffon let me ask you a question."

She smiled as she warmed her hands. _He has changed tatics. This could prove to be interesting. _Siobhan carefully moved to sit cross legged on the ground. Pulling the skirts around her to make sure she didn't expose her self in a unseenly manner. "You can ask but one." She felt his frustration and irratation roll off him. "As long as you answer one for me."

"No."

She smirked as she pretended to inspect her hands for the traces of blood or grissle left behind. Siobhan only had to wait a few moments before Sten moved uncomfortably handing her a plate of berries and fire roasted hare. "So do we have an accord?"

"No."

She shrugged, after accepting her plate she rose up and moved to a fallen log. Carefully pulling the succulant meat from the bone. Moaning lightly as she could taste the hot and sweetened herbs she tasted years before. Forgetting Sten for the moment she simply ate, letting a moan slip past her lips again. The herbs used on the hare only seem to make Siobhan miss Kaari more. It had been years she thought of her or her cooking. _I could never figure out how the Qun could eat such a delicious herb or make wonderous foods and be that stoic or closed off from the rest of the world. _She mused licking her fingers as she finished the roasted hare before eating the berries. Their sweetness triggering a soothing burn.

Sten's brow arched as his jaw clenched hearing her moans. _Can she not eat with out making a noise. Can she not do anything with out making noise. _He grumbled lowly before biting in to meat. He saw her open her mouth as she was about to speak again. "No."

She chuckled as she tossed the bones in to the fire. Her features softened to a playful look. "Oh I wasn't going to ask that. I already knew you were going to say no. I was going to say. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly, her rungs of obsidean locks fell forward caressing her neck.

Sten noticed a difference in her._ A peace that she carried yes, but not like this. It was as if she were content with the world around her. _He'd seen this a few times. Usually when those who were going to die in battle. They a week before were like her. Their aura's around them, making it clear they were ready from this world to the next.

O-O

Zevran had made his way back to across the seas. He was unsure how to approach the Antivaan Crows with out making clear his intentions or who was paying him a pretty coin. _Ah, Zevran you dog. Getting paid to save a damsel in distress. And maybe I will get to de dress her._ He chuckled. He was still pained by Elissa's rejection. He had fallen under her charms. She was a strong woman. But she was happy. _That is what truly matters, that she is happy even if its with the boy king._ Zevran's qualms with Alistair, matched Alistair's own.

As the hired assassin in the Ferelden King's court made his way thru the leather district. "Ah it is good to be home." He called out, not that any one in the market paid him heed. Tossing his braided pale blonde hair behind his shoulders, he continued on. Making his way to where he agreed to meet with one of the Ferelden spies.

_Intrigue. _Leliana's voice ran clear in his ears. The way her Oralisian accent made it seem more dubious and naughiter. Zev was in good spirits with good cause. He was of use, on his way to rescue Siobhan. _Hopefully in more ways than one._ And making good coin while at it. As he came to where the Crows had nested with in the markets he turned down an dark alley. His contact a waiting in the whore house.

As he crossed the threshold he grinned. "Zevran!" The woman shouted.

"Its good to be home." He called out as a flock of barely dressed and overly perfumed, made up woman crashed in to him.

"Where have you been hiding. You've made Giselle sad with out your warmth."

"Don't listen to her Zevran. Come I will draw you a bathe and warm you."

"Ladies, ladies."

A comely, brunette sachayed her way closer to him, throwing the sash to close her robes around his neck, drawing him away from the other girls. "Ah but Zevran. You do not want to play with them. Come we can play together. I do believe it is your turn to play the muarder in my chambers." She waggled her brows as her accented voiced purred.

"Ah Ladies, I hate to disappoint you all. But first I must attend to other things. But..." He paused. Tapping the end of each of the lady's noses. "When I am not working. I shall play with all of you." He waggled his brows.

The woman uttered the pleas, as he walked towards the back bedroom hidden behind haughty tapestries. It warmed his naughty little heart that they bathed him in such a way. _I shall have to truly make it up to them. Giselle, Moira, and Natalie. Hmm... I wonder can I keep up with all three of them at once. That shall prove something to venture out into. _

"You're late."

The voice was no mistaking it. Of course his crow and brothel brother sat at the only table in the hidden room. It was ill lit, as the three men sat drinking their sorrows. Henry, the spy from Ferelden was the more sober one of the lot. As Zevran sat down he nodded his head in a silent greeting. "The lady's beckoned my attentions."

The other two men looked to him. "Whether that be or not. You are still late."

Zev checked to make sure that he had his coin purse intact. As it laid full where it was with an extra three pairs of small clothes. He chuckled. "I am here none the less."

"True." Another man hiccuped.

_Ah, Anitva rum. A bastard of a drink. Loosen the lips of any man. And the ties of any dress. _Zevran nodded.

Henry slide a slip of a map closer as well as the contract regards of Siobhan. "There are others but this one seems more pertitnant to the reign of the King and the grey wardens."

At the back of Zevran's neck, as he accepted the small parcels of information; tingled. The same tingle he felt when his friend couldn't see that Loghain's way was not the right one as well as when Anora back stabbed Elissa at the landsmeet. A innate sense that served him well over his youth. He rose up.

"Sit." Henry looked to the third man. He was brutish, and big. He drained the last of his drink. Reaching for the bottle before he spoke again. "Drink with us." The slip of a man sitting across from the brute fell forward. The audible hit of his face against the scared wood made the brute laugh.

_I need to get out of here intact. I believe they have their own spy with in Ferelden's arms. Pity. I was looking forward to a relaxing job after the blight. Oh well. _Zev shook his head, patting where he tuck the information on his persons.

Henry's eyes welled up as the sensation of drowning and pain took hold. "Run." He wheezed out and fell over on to the floor dead.

"I insist."

Zevran looked to the two dead men then to the brute. Turning quickly on his heel and thru the black painted pane of the only window. The brute rose up trying to grab him as he soared to the ground below. Zev tucked in to a barrel roll and looked up to the window. Saluting the brute before running off in to the crowds.

"Damnation!"

O-O

Morrigan slowly opened the chest that laid hidden under neat the once living hearth. Ash and soot scared the tree like image engraved in to the bronze seals. Carefully she pulled the hidden container out from its spot. Years of fires, and cooking over top had badly singed the leather ties that bound it together. She in all her years had never seen it. Now there was this piece of the woman she called once, Mother; was hiding something.

Her hands carefully opened the lock as it fell apart in her hands. Crumbling to metallic dust. Brushing her hands off on her leather skirts. As she opened up the chest, an eerily odd sense crept upon her much like the morning sickness she suffered. Her hands twitched to explore its depths. _What wonders does this chest hold, I must know. But what if... what if Flemeth has enchanted this chest. Are the wards what I am feeling. _Her hands rested on her belly, looking to them. Her child. _And what if it is enchanted... would it hurt..._

Morrigan shook her head. It was one thing to read books that Flemeth had in her hand. But to open something that eminated such a feeling, pushing the chest back. She frowned. Rising up as she gathered what was left of her home and possessions. Elissa had brought most back after she had slain Flemeth. But the darkspawn with a perchant for shiny objects.

Her time there was breif, and she would rest for the night before heading her way along the cost. _If Flemeth's grimore is correct we shall be far away from here. _She rubbed her belly lovingly. As happy as was, there was something missing. _Love._ The fickle reminder of being human and alive. The one thing that was so hard to obtain. The one thing every one eventually circumed too. _Would I?_

As Morrigan settled in to her bed for the night, a dreamless sleep took over her. And in the far corner laid the chest, it began to pulse. At first it was irratic, then soothed out like that of a heart beat. Its constant drumming slowly tapered to a low whisper. Flemeth had indeed enchanted it, but not for the purpose Morrigan would of foreseen.

Flemeth was true to her word, she would hold the secret until death. Now Morrigan had found a way to slay her, all that she had enchanted long ago when the child was given to her laid to the road side. Morrigan had broken its dormancy. But it was not time for her to know yet. Slowly the clues will present themselves to her. But for now, they would gain the life they sought but denied.

O-O

Siobhan had went on ahead of Sten. She used the old hunter's trails and trap line. They had sectioned off the meat as best they could, and as they went picking the wild assortment of edible flora. She found his constant stoicism, and indifference too much to take in large measures. And she hoped that he would eventually make his way to the Qun again.

Sten was not far off from her, he noticed she took great care not to leave any trace of where she had gone. After extinguishing the fire, and destroying any evidence of their brief respite, he moved along the same direction she did.

It shouldn't of shocked her that he found her. But as the rain started to trickle again around them, she sighed. Resigning to defeat. _How do I tell him that leaving him behind is the best I can do. He is a warrior. Warrior's only listen to warriors. _She rolled her eyes as she continued in silence. The soft patter on the extended leaves over head, and the chill that steeped in to her bones caused her to shiver.

Sten bristled. As her shivering continued, the silence was broken by the chattering and silent curses she uttered when she slide in the mud. "Maybe we should find some where to make camp."

Siobhan stopped, unsure of her footing but looked at Sten. "Where? Where do you see a dry area to make camp? Its all mud." She spat in irratation as fatigue and the chill drained her. As she went to go take another step she started to slid and teeter. Her balance shifting when the mud sucked her left foot down in to a newly formed bog.

She slipped, fallen face first in to the mud. When she looked up, mud ran down her face. As she pushed herself up to stand she slid again. Letting loose a string of growls and curses she gave up and sat in the mud, a large tanned hand reached out to her.

"Come Griffon."

She looked up at him, her silver and violet eyes focused on his features. No tell a tale songs of amusement at the corners of his lips or disappointment creased his brow. Reluctantly she took his hand. Carefully trying to gain her footing again.

As she rose up, Sten noticed she looked like a weary child. Mud plastering her long rungs to her face, she was covered from head to toe minus a few areas that were lucky to miss the cold mud bathe. As he grabbed her elbow, leading her away from the bog. He spoke in the same manner as always but tried to make it seem softer. "There is caves just west of here. It might add time on our journies but it is the best possible solution."

As the mud slowly was rinsed away by the rain, her vision was blurry at best of times she could make out shadows. Her head bobbed once up and down, but she refrained from talking. With each step her silken skirts wrapped around her ankles. She stumbled but Sten's ever steady grasp help her up right.

As they walked silently, the rain increased. Finally they made it to the caves. He remembered them when he traveled to Ferelden with his Qun brethern. They had camped there as well. Carefully helping her into the cave that was above ground. He moved to make a fire.

Siobhan's teeth chattered while she stood where he left her. She slide the pack from her body. Letting it fall to the ground, then wrapped her arms around herself. There was mud and now more cold as the wind's started to pick up outside. Her eyes surveyed around the cave. It went a ways back.

There was the snapping of the flint, then the first strike of the fires warmth. Sten looked up to her after he started fire to the dried grasses and rubbish left behind just in case. "You should undress from your wet clothes." She looked right at him as he spoke, but did not move. Her teeth chattered against each other as she stood there.

Sten got up and noticed the blue tinge to her lips, then reached for her pack, as he opened up mud oozed out from her rolled up garbs. Her bedroll was fine. The food she had stored was fine. Sighing softly he got up and took the muddy possesions.

"Where are you going with those?" She was able to finally say with out the chattering interfering with her speech.

"Come there is hot springs in the rear of this cave. You can wash these, and yourself up."

She nodded following him as slowly she begun to feel warmer. "Th- thank you." As they got there. He began washing the muddy clothes before she took them from him. "I can do that."

Sten looked to her. In the short week that they had been in each other's company the only common ground they found was the doomed voyage and silence. Looking to her, he cleared his throat. "You go wash yourself. I shall tend to these. While they and you are soaking. I can bring you something to wear."

Siobhan grunted and made her way further behind the jutted rocks, she tossed her muddy clothes aside towards Sten then peaked her head out. "Turn please." She gestured with her hand. It took several promptings she ran quickly in to the spring on the other side of him.

Warmth engulfed her, her limbs tingled violently. She felt the mud slowly dissolved off her skin leaving it scrubbed. Her hands moved thru her hair, carefully not to tug out the odd baubble ensnared. Sten watched the air bubbles rise to the surface in the middle of the rings extending out from where she entered the spring. Then turned to the task of rinsing her clothes.

Siobhan found some soft soap and lime stone deposit. Carefully taking a handful of either she hide above the water, behind an encroping of rocks and scrubbed the mud that happened to resist the warmth of the spring. As she did so, she peeked her head out. Watching Sten handle her clothes. Laughing softly. She called out. "You know I believe you are the first man ever to touch my small clothes."

Sten dropped her clothes, her comment did it. Bristling and giving a grunt he rose up. Taking the clothes that were already rinsed and cleaned back to the fire. Returning with a fresh tunic that he had.

Siobhan finished washing herself and her clothes. After drying herself off the best she could, and braiding her long locks she dressed into Sten's tunic. Taking a long breathe in, his scent lingered on it. After she realized it was what she was breathing in, she grabbed her clothes and headed barefoot back to the fires and hung them up with the rest of her belongings.

Sten paused while cooking a mash of meat and vegetables in a large skillet over the fire. She appeared just like a dream out of the shadows. Though he was beginning to place in her in the same category as the Grey Warden Elissa. A nightmare. But some how seeing her in his large tunic, her long legs. The way she delicately walked on the bawls of her feet. The length of her braid or how she smiled softly for no reason.

"Sten are you well?" He was watching her oddly. Siobhan grabbed her blanket from the bedroll, wrapping herself up in it, trying to stave off the chill. She felt re energized, clean and warm. Though she had to keep reminding herself that Sten's scent wasn't something to be caught lingering inhaling.

He felt the fire lick at his hand. Reminding him that there was food being burnt. Let out a breathy curse, Siobhan jumped up quickly to his side. Taking his hand. Then rummaging thru the remains of what was in her pack. Drawing out a healing salve she rubbed it in to the angry flesh. Blowing lightly on the affected fingers as it started to sizzle a bit then looked up at him; holding his hand a moment too long.

After she dropped his hand and the awkward silence that proceeded their meal. "Thank you."

She nodded, and climbed her hands together as she looked around the cave. "Don't worry about it. Really." Sten portioned out their meal and handed her some camp stew and then dug in to his own. Siobhan gladly accepted the meal, and ate slowly in silence. After each mouthful she pushed around the last of the food in the bowl.

O-O

Anora entered Alistair's study, carrying various trade agreements with Oralis. Her usual scowl and hatred that directed towards him after the beheading of her father at the Landsmeet was misplaced today. She set down the documents on the stained hardwood desk. Turning to Alistair who stood gazing out of the window deep in his thoughts. Her eyes studied how much he looked like her late husband Calian, chuckling faintly that both boys favored their royal blue tunics even though it clashed with their own unique color.

She kicked herself mentally as she seemed to wane a bit from her task. Clearing her throat Anora stood in the front of the desk. Her hands fell to her sides as she tried to bite back the compentent in her voice. "I believe your Commander is ill."

Alistair nodded. "I believe so too."

She blinked, usually Alistair wasn't so quick to respond or rather if he did it was usually was a _Huh _or a _what, can you repeat that._ But today he was gravely serious. When he turned to her, she could see the bags under his eyes, they way his face was more of a wash of white, and his hair messed. It was as if he had not slept at all, just stood there.

Alistiar finally took his seat behind his desk, looking to his Sister in law, if not for Siobhan's kind words, and kind consul; Anora was made an ambassador to Oralis. He recalled that meeting even now looking up to the woman who seethed in hatred, and could possibly take the crown from him.

"_Alistair it is not enough to simply lock her away in a tower. She can be of use." Siobhan walked along side him thru one of the orante halls. _

"_But she betrayed us already once at the Landsmeet."_

_It was the whine that had made her face frown slightly. "Alistair. Please listen to me." Her words were soft and kind. "If you make her an ambassador to the Oralisian court she can not do you any harm. Who would believe the daughter of the man who helped stopped their occupation of Ferelden?"_

"_Some one will Siobhan. My Lady she is pure evil."_

_Chuckling softly Siobhan shook her head. She stopped and faced him. "Alistair. If you keep her locked up in a tower then those who supported her or her father will over throw you. Instead show compassion that you learnt with the Templars. Show them that you accept her as family. And that her duty is to Ferelden. Elissa will only agree it is the best for both worlds."_

_His lower lip jutted out as he pouted. "I still don't like it."_

_She laughed now, taking both his hands in hers. "You may not like it, but it is what is best. Eamon will keep her under thumb, and you will have a constant reminder in Oralis that the Ferelden people are not ones to be pushed over. And what is that saying I've heard before...Keep your friends close..."_

"_And your enemies closer. You know being King wasn't my idea."_

_She patted his hands, treating him gingerly like a son. "And that is why you will be a great King. Some were made great by birth and some are made great by the choices they make. You have many around you to help and guide you along the way. I have great trust in you Alistair; you and your heart."_

Anora shifted a bit, then he gestured to her to sit in one of the chairs. After she took the one on the right he sighed. "Since his return from Ostagar, he seems different. Before ..." he still found it hard to say Calian's name. Let alone discuss what his letter stated. Or a silent promise between brothers. _Take care of Anora for me. She is my heart, and my soul. I pray to the Maker that one day you'll find __what I feel Alistair. Take care of her, she's fragile and some where inside of her I know she's breaking __because I've left before I promised. _"He isn't as I recalled him."

"Gracious observation." Anora picked at her skirts. "He seems angry and easily agitated." She looked up at him. Realizing that Alistair was a bit smarter than he appeared or acted and in the short time of his reign had done what was best in the regards of Ferelden.

He nodded again, then folded up his arms on the desk.

"Alistair, I know we do not like each other nor the arrangement the advisors have come up with. But in the least I am grateful you are allowing me to be of use instead of being locked in that tower. Even though I do not deserve it."

His brow arched up as his curiousity was piqued slightly.

"Let me finish before you say anything." She drew in a steady breathe. "I fear that your Commander could be a threat to us all. Something is a foot."

"Have you heard anything in court?"

She shook her head softly. "No. But that does not mean it could be another nation. Alistair just be careful. Ferelden doesn't need to mourn another King. One widow is enough."

Alistair nodded watching her take her leave before turning his attentions to the odd missives laid before him. His mind went back over again and again trying to piece how Duncan was before. Something was a miss.

O-O

Morrigan awoke, the chest she had recovered from the hearth laid opened and empty. She got up quickly, staff in hand as she carefully checked every corner of the hut. She felt compelled to leave quickly. Gathering what she had packed, then walked to the chest she found. Inside laid a tarnished charm. Rubbing her thumb over the beveled edges, then took it with her as she left the small cottage.

"How could you of slept thru what ever happened in the hut. You are being careless Morrigan. And now is not a time to be careless." She chided herself. Her path lead to the Frostback Mountains as she started from the Koraci Wilds she took the roads now that were frequented by the displaced of Lothering and other Bannorns since the short lived Blight.

She passed a family, one that stuck out because they were the Chasind, and a mixture of Ash. She watched the little girl intently as the little girl watched her. Around her neck, tied on a simple string was the same polished charm she held in her hand. Morrigan caught snippets of the conversation as the family walked back to the Wilds.

"Come on lemme see it!"

"No. It was given to me."

"Lemme see it."

"No the Griffon Lady gave it to me."

"Yeah so? If you won't lemme see it, at least tell me what she said."

The little girl stopped, looking at Morrigan with out realizing it. "That a daughter is a Mother's greatest gift of strength. And to never let go of the hope of love."

Chills settled in Morrigan as the children passed on their way home, _Was it because she said what she said. Or was it the fact she had looked to me while she said it. _The words replayed over and over again as she came up to the roads for Honnleath. The ruined thaig of the Dwaren people. Morrigan bristled and let the words go as she kept on going.

O-O

Zevran made his way out thru the borders of Anitiva under a guise of a young woman, dressed in her sunday best. He laughed long after he passed the Crows who were dispatched to detain the Griffon. He walked some time in the his guise till he found camp. Washing his face of the make up that only heightened feminie features that he choose to make. And disposing of the dress, he replaced his armour back.

When he finally felt like himself, he made himself a small fire and read what information he was given. _Even false information and leads cause lead you to the right path. Now lets see..._ His fingers worked along the scrolled writing and map. As well as the letter from the spy for his family. It was no burden to make sure the one who died in protecting Ferelden found his peace by giving his family and widow his last words.

The map listed various places across the continent. The Qunari lands, the mountains, and various places he had heard in the past. All with a X marker. His eyes wandered to the hand writing on the map. Reading aloud, "She may of hidden here, but there is no place that will provide her sanctuary. Capture her, drug her. Just find her." He made a face and shook his head. "Yikes. I would say that whatever the dear woman or her order has done has marked them all. By the by what has she done to cause such a please from the Trevinter's unless..."

With his mind trying to find a clue to the plot, the breaking of a branch behind him pulled him back. Drawing a thin blade, and letting it soar thru the air with a sharp flick of the wrist. He turned, tossing the velumn papers in to the fire. He had procured it to memory. Drawing his trusty two short swords he stood ready.

As the wood by her face was marred and stuck with Zev's throwing knife, Leliana blinked. "Oh dear."

Breathing out Zev shooked his head before dawning one of his infamous amused smiles. "I see that you couldn't resist my charms dear bard. I think I can spare you sometime."He waggled his brows at her.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the knife from the tree. "Zevran!."

He shrugged slightly, a mock look of disappiontment wavered the smile. "What? If not for me, then why ever you are here?" He knew why she was there, it was not hard to know why she was there.

Leliana's shoulders lifted quickly as she bobbed her head giving herself a child like motion. "Intrigue. And who could pass up a chance at some excitement no?"

Zevran chuckled as Lelianna sat at the fire, laying down the two sacks. "Oh you brought gifts? I guess you think you are coming along with me?"

She nodded, pulling out a meger supper for the two of them of dried meat, and a container of fruits in a syrup. "Yes I do."

As she ate her meal, Zev shook his head then took a swig from the bottle of Anitva brandy. "And why do you think I need you?"

She laughed. "I am not here for you." His face wavered in confusion. "I am here to make sure you stay out of the Griffon's bed roll, as well as keeping your hands to yourself. As well as who could pass up an adventure."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bioware or its characters or locations. **

**4.**

It was the second night of rainfall that left Sten and Siobhan trapped with in the cave. She had not left her bed roll, or relinquished Sten's over sized shirt as she laid in her fur lined bed roll. Her eyes kept watching the darkness at the mouth of the cave. Listening quietly to the drops of water in to the puddles._ 'The swamps are most likely full of water; making them more like bogs. This is going to hamper my plans greatly.'_ She sighed softly, pulling the blanket closer around her head.

Sten sat at the fires watching the immediate world around him; to much of the dismay of the Griffon in his company. It was becoming harder to dislodge the Qunari Warrior. Both times she'd tried to push forward. He'd been there. Like a bramble attached to her woolen stockings. If it was not for better judgement she'd of graciously accepted the stoic help. But it was more, so much more on the reasons she tried to escape his company.

"Griffon you're awake?"

She sat up slowly, her fingers brushing through her long obsidan locks; ridding the tanlges formed while she tossed and turned. "Yes. I am awake." She spoke softly as she didn't look at him. _'Is it sheepishly foolishness to feel like the butteflies curling in my gut. I have to rid myself of his company.'_ She thought again.

Sten noticed how she was distant. He noticed much of what she did. It was hard to ignore her screams, even the visible signs of distress when she slept. The screams, whimpers, even fear in her voice as she babbled in her sleep; woke him in the short hours of the morning. He would of let her be if not for the long, claw-like marks that appeared on her pale flesh. "Did you sleep well?"

Siobhan nodded. And pushed herself from the bed roll. She stretched out, her arms above her head as the shirt lifted revealing more of her creamy, supple thighs. His eyes watched carefully, as she yawned. Then they fell to her sides as she crossed the make shift campsite, to where her clothes had been laid out to dry. The small fire did nothing to dry them previously the day before. And now they were somewhat dried.

Her hands quickly grabbed the doe hide breeches she'd taken from Arden's closet. She'd pulled them up her lithe legs, then pulled off Sten's shirt, as she was to slip on the 'V' of mael. It wasn't Sten's plan to watch her intently. But there was something in her manner that was a miss; if not for her quiet way he'd of never noticed the bruising handprints along the length of her back. He rose up, moving to her as she tried to pull on the mael with out a peep of sound.

He fell to her side, his hand brushing against her back. Sten before meeting the young Grey Warden had not cared in such a way of his companions. Not even when his brethen of the Beresaad had passed in battle. It simply was the way of the Qun. But now, he worried. His stoic features did not release of a hint of it. It was his grunt that alarmed her as she turned her head to look at him. Pushing his hand away.

"You're bleeding."

Siobhan nodded. "I know." She spoke softly again, pushing the mael in to place, then pulling her hair out. Braiding it as she tugged on the semi warm fur boots on.

"Why are you bleeding?"

She bite her lip. "For the same reason we have to part here."

The answer was not one that Sten believed was good enough, let alone he just let it be. She was thankful for that as she started to pack her satchel with the reamains of two wrecked outfits. She'd pinned up her hair, then tied length of leather across her forehead, making her own circlette with the small charms she had. It was as she strapped the leather sheath of her blade to her thigh that she whinced aloud.

The camp seemed colder, as she moved. She gotten her things together as Sten went to hunt for some cave critters. Siobhan was thankful he'd opted for the brief pause in their volley of words. The moment her things were packed she escaped the cave. Not bothering to look over her shoulder as she carefully trapeized through the muck and mire. Jumping from one moss covered rock to a uprooted root.

_'I wish there was a way to explain what is happening to me. I wish that it was easy for others to believe.'_ She sighed as she made her way slowly through the bogs. She'd taken her time, and made no marking or indication of what way she went. Leaving her only to wander her thoughts, dreams. It was heartbreakingly harder than she thought. She enjoyed the time in the months leading up to, and after the incident of Ostagar that had pampered, even spoiled her now. She'd enjoyed the company of others. Even her own mount Andraste. But that was in Fereldan. Some where she was not now.

She kept moving forward, glancing up at the sky as it slowly painted the blackened canvas grey; then to her compass. She hoped for company of her thoughts. She tried to pick apart what exactly the demon meant. She knew of course, that not all things that were in representation of light were good. She'd seen horrible acts in the name of faith. Even those acts in the name of love. And she knew in darkness that the light of good could be found. But it was all allegory. The same thing was spouted in the Trevinter Chantry, as well as in the Chant of light. But how did it relate in her life.

Siobhan's boots finally hit the hard, slightly more drier earthen path. She finally looked back towards the caves. No one had followed her. She then looked around to the world above her, then to the wooden shell. The glade seemed quieter as the animals hidden away from the constant drizzle, and the harsh cold breath of the breeze. Her mind already started to drift back and forth in errant thoughts of going back. And how long till she was at the next town.

Her stomach growled as she thought of beef stew they had back in Lothering. "Shush you." She cajouled her own body for voicing its complaints. She knew that Kirkwall is some ways off. Sundermount lay just on the horizon through the bramble bushes and whitened trees. It was off course of where she was heading too. But she'd need supplies. And a map.

Sten returned to the camp, at first he hadn't heard her constant whinning about the rain. He instantly thought she went back to sleep, she'd done it three times already this morn. And countless times yesterday. As he set the carcuss to be dressed, and pan fried; he thought that she was irratiably quiet though. Sten's eyes quickly looked to where her bed roll had been. But only the packed dirt remained. "Vashedan!"

The world echoed all around him, along with the crackling of a dieing fire. Which had meant as soon as he'd left to retrieve some sort of meat for their meal she'd taken off. She was proving to be a daunting task, as well as a constant thorn in his side. But Sten never paused long enough to wonder why he'd been so involved in the charge of her safety besides the promise to Isabella to make sure she'd stay that way. He'd though wait long enough to have a warm meal in his belly before going after her.

Siobhan had stopped long enough to see the snow starting to fall. She'd pulled out the fur lined blanket. Wrapping it around her like a cloak, tieing a lenght of leather tie around her waist and criss crossing it across her chest before reslinging her pack. Her muscles were tired, and she was growing more hungry. Though she didn't chastise herself for leaving as she had. There was no use to it. _'It was either stay and wait with him. Or leave and spare him the curse.'_ She told herself over and over agian.

Siobhan's mind drifted. Recanting the days that lead up to her eventual voluntary solitairy confinement of the wandering oracle. The ground became harden with each step. But her mind was a flurry of constant distractions. The scents, tastes, even the illusion of warmth enveloped her. Drifting as she moved forward along one of the many used roads.

_Her barefeet hit the ground with little to no sound. She had her knives tucked away along the course of her spine, the brightly painted red symbols along her exposed skin were all that were scene as she hurried through the jungles large fans. The dirt barely parted under her weight. The rainy season had settled in Par Vollen. Siobhan felt like a child again. The prices of freedom weighed on her as she cried at night, often when Kaari was asleep. But here in the jungles, she could feel the magic threads around her. Almost ready to grasp._

_Messangers had come for her. She sored through the vines, and over lasped roots as she pushed herself further than she knew she could. Kaari couldn't keep up, though as well trained as the philospher was, Siobhan was like that of her names sake in among her father's people. Little Lark. She sored, weightless, free. Her heart skipped countless beats as she could smell the salty seas on the breeze. She was racing. Her feet couldn't contain them sevles as she wanted to be aboard the Sumaris._

_She'd made her way several hours, mostly alone to the long skiff. She saw Lance at first, but then slowed as his newest apprentice Arden standing with several Grey Wardens; including Duncan. She could hear Kaari behind her. Something was wrong. Siobhan felt it through her, her blood was singing a tone of mourning. _

_Even as Kaari strode past where Siobhan finally came to a standstill. The parting waters of the long river they'd take back towards the Griffon's headquarters, and that of the jungle bleed red on to the white sands. She'd glance over her shoulder. Even the jungles were forboding. She'd turn to watch those whose auras, and the threading of magic seemed entwined. The griffon's blood in her stirred, as her body moved with out her consent._

_The long hours in the skiff were filled from a silence from Siobhan as Kaari and Lance spoke about how her time with in the Qun was beneficial. The dipping of the widened parts of the oars in to the waters did nothing to soothe her. As she glanced up at Arden. She saw something stir in him. Something that her mother warned her and her sisters about long ago. 'My daughter's the threads of magic are neither good or bad. Black nor white. It is all in a reflection of balance. You can be a healer, but there will be a counter to you. Some one who deals with in the deadlier arts. Understand that once you pull that thread and break balance. The results can be... ' She whispered the last to herself as she looked away when Arden looked at her. "deadlier than any pioson you will ever know."_

_Siobhan had never been more thankful to be in the tribunal chambers, free of Arden's gaze. Something about him seemed wrong. Like he'd been changed. She shuddered in her chair as she tried to place it. Looking up to the Grey Warden's High Commander and even to her own. Lance seemed to notice something weighing heavily on her thoughts, but made no recourse to have it publically displayed. Though Martianna and the one Siobhan balantly lied too seemed to grill her relentlessly on what magic did she use._

"_It was a potion." Siobhan said blandly._

_Duncan's hands gripped together in his lap. He was doing everything to avoid notice that she lied contuniously. That his beloved, the very griffon that seemed to be tied to his own soul was being accused of something so ridiculous. Riordan knew of either of his friends strains. But did nothing the quell it._

"_Are you sure?" Martianna's smooth, deep rasp of an Antivan accent sounded softly._

_Siobhan nodded, she did not blink nor drew a breath with out having it made to look rehearsed. Plotted. Calculated. She'd then let her eyes look up, though she was the opposite of the bored appearcnaced she'd played out. She was depressed. As she was to go in to detail; the room became bright, like the sun it self had errupted. Then the flash of instantous heat. And the sounds of stone shivering against a surging storm. _

_Every one rose up. Panic. Strife. Discourse. Death. It surrouned the fortress. On the inside were mages, ones dressed in darkened robes, their faces masked. But the constant threading of magic was overbearing on Siobhan as she tried rush in to the fray. Duncan's calloused hand fell to her shoulder as the commander's snapped out orders. _

_There were shouts. Fires burned. Structures fell. Arrows flying in all directions. She could hear the piercing screams of accoylaties falling. The ground trembled as she saw up on one of the towers a mage called on the very earth that they were on to swallow griffons and warden's alike. _

"_Eastern tower." She shouted to one of the archers as she pulled a staff off the bodies. She'd look to Kaari who nodded, her doubled edged sword glinted. The vision of the banks of the white sanded beachs with the red waters infusing themsevles came to her mind. She bowed her head. _

"_One day." Was the last thing Kaari said._

_Duncan cupped Siobhan's cheek in his hand and looked down to her before he followed in to the fray. Siobhan had magic, she could feel the counterbalance of what she knew weighing down on her like a snakebite. She'd watch them go in to the plumes of purplish smoke, and firepaved night. She'd looked to Lance and then to the commander's before trying to extingush the fires. _

_There was a bright, peiricng blue light, like that of the iris' of a clear day's sky, the sonic sound of a 'woopt' cried out as Siobhan had been blasted back. The knotted wood staff flying further away. Siobhan was dizzy when Lance was helping her up. The two commander's were in a heated fight against magic. She heard the man who she could not hate. "Get out of here. Quickly."_

_Lance had her by the crook of her arm as the two fled further in to the frey. She watched as children she had taught die unmercifully on the very ground they took their vows. It was the last time she looked to Lance before feeling the warmth of her old soul's embrace. She blinked slowly. "You're going to die."_

_Lance nodded as they hid with in one of the darkened alcoves. Shoving her against the wall, even after her struggles and whincing. Their eyes connected. His voice was strained. "I know. And I am sorry I never got to meet your daughter." His forehead touched hers. The soft trickle of tricker's tears started to flow. He didn't know what to say. _

_Siobhan understood now. She never understood before this moment. Her hand touched his cheek. Brushing the tears away before hugging him tightly. "You are a good man. You are like a father." She spoke softly as it scared herself to think of loosing the one man in her life that was always a constant since arriving. In many ways she wished she could of said the words. But they knew what was left unsaid. _

_Lance wrapped his arms around her. Returning the fatherly side of the embrace. "Becareful my little lark." _

_She looked up at him, a small nod as the two went to retreat out into the forest, books were flying from the windows of each apartment. The sound of clashing armor came next before the eerie silence. Her heart pounded. The scent of charred flesh assailed her sense of smell. Siobhan shoved Lance behind her as she drew out her knife. _

_Arden drew closer, his blackened leather clad hands clapped together in a muted applause. He was laughing. "Bravo old man. You've only stalled the inevitable." _

_Lance growled, every time he went to press forward, Siobhan pushed him back. She held the blade along her forearm, the sharpened edge out as she raised her arm infront of her, just below her line of sight. Lancce's own hands moved to grab two daggers. "Arden... what have you done?"_

_He shrugged softly watching the betrayer of the order, and the man who was supposedly the head of it. His cool gaze, calculated both opponets. His own pride and vainity stoked by the demon's whispering in his ear. "What was needed."_

_Siobhan shook her head. The usually peaceful, playful voice came out clipped. Anger dripping in each word. "Why. Betray. Your. Order." _

_Arden laughed. "Ah, so the old man hasn't told you... has he?"_

_The Griffon's commander looked to Siobhan with hurt. His feelings of remorse cascaded from him like that of the beating waters from the falls; before anger flowed afterwards, his eyes and ire directed towards Arden. "You choose your side Arden, you can fester with the Trevinter's own Imperial knights; I won't tell you a dam thing."_

"_Tell me old man. And I'll spare you a slow painful death."_

_Siobhan was confused but the nature of the Ash Warrioress was coming out. She remained stoic. Poised, the magic in her was back building. The red markings painted by Kaari were dancing along the taunt pale flesh. Lance growled out. "You have no right!"_

_The younger mage laughed agian. Fully amused. He shook his head, dislodging the length of bangs from his eyes. The runic tattoo that graced his cheek down to shoulder via the neck was what kept Siobhan's mind from becoming too involved. _

_Arden started to speak agian. Like silk on steel. Like that of the demons. Soothing, entrapping the listener. "I want the book she possesses..." He snapped his fingers. Kaari was bound. Her head pulled back as another set of hands held a black blade to her neck, in a instant Siobhan lost her mentor. _

_Smoke, and lightning danced at the corner of Siobhan's eyes before she lunged on to Arden. Removing the tattoo, gripping magical threads and burning his flesh. Giving him a new mark. One that forever would be with him... long after he died. She growled the moment she saw the mark. It was not that of a templar, not the Chantry ones at least. But the Trevinter. The demon like face sneered back at her as she was thrown off. _

"_You fucking bitch." Arden cried out in pain. He was standing over her as his hand extended out with a cross bow. Lance was saying something. Siobhan couldn't pick it out from her voice screaming, and that of the jeers of those watching. The shock and horror till this very day still made it hard to decipher. _

_Arden grabbed Siobhan by the length of hair, dragging her across the bloodsoaked feild. The glint of fire light across a blade in the distance gave Siobhan a breif smile, and pause. Duncan and Riordan had made it out. Alive. But now they'd have to watch. She frowned as she was hefted up to her feet. Held in place by two others she'd known. She looked to them. Her magic surged out as she tried to fry them like the toads they were. _

"_Dear lil Siobhan tell me where your mother's pilfered texts are; and I'll forgive you for this..." He gestured to his face and neck; while one of the healers attended to the wound._

_Siobhan's body didn't fight now as she focused more. She felt on her right a warrioress hold her tightly. Both her arms held roughly, awkwardly at her lower back. The other two on her left and on her right gripped her shoulder's tightly. One had her head snapped back via her curl of hair. But her violet eyes held nothing but the delight of killing them all. _

_He laughed the moment she was spending precious magical essence. The book he wanted found. And he found what he was looking for. He'd place his bare hand on her, grasping her neck. Siobhan was too far gone in making some one. Any one pay. Her own anger, and the magic became one. But it was the sudden coldness, and how everything faded away._

_Arden smirked as he looked on to her. The world had stood still, leaving only him, her, and her mother's book. Siobhan was actually fearful. They were in the fade. Flemeth had shown her this when they were children running through the forests after leaving her mother's home. Fleeing those who pursued them._

_She was bound in both words, her eyes were filling with fear as Arden read on. The anceint voices came along, as those of the demonic persuasion. But she could hear them as clear as day in the Ferelden tongue, her magic influenced the realm both were from. Killing Arden's love. "Everything you've ever loved... and has ever loved you in return; shall pay the price ten fold... it'll haunt you..."_

_Siobhan felt the sudden surge, then the blast that sent her flying backwards several feet. The book vanished. And Arden staring at her from the opposite end of the courtyard. He moved to Shylo. Craddling the prone form. Siobhan slowly felt the restraints of the fade take over in the present realm. She couldn't rise up. And slowly the sobs from Arden, from any one who lost much were drowned out by the very heart beats in side her. _

"_I'm sorry mama." She whispered. _

_Duncan nodded to Riordan as they moved quickly. Riordan gathered up the griffon as Duncan created an explosive distraction. The three would steal away in to the night. There was nothing left of the fortress or her order. Those who could escaped found refuge elsewheres. And those who had not. Their bodies burnt with the reamins of what once was. The three drifted to Orlasis. Siobhan didn't wake till days later. She barely spoke a word. Her order was decimated. The vary family she'd come to love dearly as her own blood sisters. Gone. She fell deeply in to depression. More so. She'd lost her daughter. The father figure. The sister of the Qun. Her home. _

_The warden's in the small Orlasion city were kind. And did not pester to salt the wounds as Duncan stayed at Siobhan's side. His hand craddling hers, seeking out his own need of comfort. Siobhan's screams, and teary nights had taken a toll on him. But it wasn't until she spoke softly that he'd felt the change of what the fight had caused. _

_He left her alone. No candles were lit. No food was eaten. She stared out the window. Lost. The haunting words of the spell replayed in her mind; in Arden's own voice. 'You will never be able to pull the threads of the fade; your own heart will be your own undoing.' Of all the voices to hear, of all the statements that was the loudest. _

_Sophia entered the room that Siobhan had not left. Flies swarmed around the plate of food, and untouched drink. Siobhan had sat staring out the guilded window. Her violet eyes staggered in to nothingness. The chantry mother sat at her side. She watched her quietly. Anger seeped up; hurt still lingered under Sophia's gentle, calm, and understanding vinear. _

_Siobhan finally spoke softly, in words that she knew that weren't her own. _

_Sophia looked up. _

"_I am leaving." Siobhan slide from the bed. Stumbling with each small step, she disrobed. Her wounds, countless as they were when she arrived; seemed to of doubled._

_Sophia jumped up. Stopping her older sister, staying her hands. "How'd this happen?"_

_The Griffon looked down, her legs were clawed, bruised. Her midsection had the apparent burns from magic, but it was the linger wound that brushed across her belly, the gnarled look of a claw. A demon's claw slowy appeared, then vanished as she pushed Sophia away. "You don't want to know." Siobhan looked to her younger sister as she tugged the coresetted short, green dyed, leather hides over her. _

"_What has transpired?"_

_Siobhan's shoulders fell, in defeat. "What has happened, has happened. Leave it at that Pia." She glanced to her sister, pulling the leather over her forearms. Using soft tones, calling her sister by their secret pet names. _

"_Don't call me Pia!" She spat out, she drew in a long, deep breath through her nose. Her feet tapped on the stone floor of the room. "I know half of those wounds are **Not** what you had arrived with..."_

_As Sophia went to draw breath, Siobhan had pushed her sister away. Pulling the long stockings up. "It doesn't concern you."_

_Sophia bristled. "Doesn't concern me? Maker forbide me strike you for such a comment. Not more than two nights ago, the chantry was attacked by hooded men." The chantry mother stalked across the room after her brief stumble, pushing Siobhan agian. "So yes, I do believe it does now concern me."_

_Siobhan looked up through the unkept mess of hair. She frowned. Her tears had been spilt in nights during their escape. She'd greived still. But she cried for her dear friends, mentors, family. She shook her head. Packing her things still as she side stepped from her. "Imperial knights." _

_Sophia grabbed her arm, turning her sister to face her, and the usual gentle hand, turned cold. The sound was more the shock after her hand connected to the soft cheek. "What have you done this time? Why can't you ever behave?"_

_Siobhan growled, grabbing Sophia by her arms. The violet eyes staring at her chantry sister. "They are after mother's texts. I did what I was suppose too. I tried to stop them. I couldn't..." She let go and shook. Her hands needed to be busy as she grabbed what was hers, what she could before tugging the necklace that the trio of sisters wore. Tossing it down. As she paused in the door. "Unlike you, I've always had to fight for everything. I didn't ask for this.. and it'll be me who'll fight free of it alone." Pausing at the door long enough to watch Sophia and vanished. _

It'd be hours before she'd stopped. The breeze that had chilled her when she was in the bogs had now become stronger. Her lips were chapped and starting to turn blue. She was chilled while huddled infront of the cooking fires of the Dalish. Luckily for her that they'd heard of her order. She'd dare not to think of the birage of arrows that'd be aimed at her heart. Or falling asleep in the cold. Either way was an embrace of the deepish sleep she'd ever know.

She let the warmth of her body melt the ice that seemed to of burrowed in her viens. Shivering she gratefully accepted the tea handed to her. She sniffed the contents with her eyes closed. The steam of herbs and root was sweet to her senses but it was the hint of the exotic spice that caught her attention. "How'd you find me?"

Sten chuckled as he settled near her. The wind still a torrent of force forced people to huddle together. "It was not hard once you hit land. You left many tracks."

She smiled weakly, she sipped her tea softly and curled in to him before opening her eyes. "I wish you hadn't Sten."

He looked down at the woman as he shared the warmth of his cloak with her. "And why is that Griffon?"

She sighed, starting to tell him only to be cut off by the Keeper. "I am sorry Griffon but you and your companion will need to take on of our wagons. The wind is too much. You'll never make it in the storm on the pass."

Siobhan nodded. "Of course Keeper."

Sten watched the way the woman seemed to loose hope. It rolled from her. He carefully kept her close, picking up her pack as the two were lead to the spare wagon. It was warm inside and the blurr of words seemed to pass. Leaving the two queitly to regard each other. Siobhan had removed the leather ties that held her blanket to her. He bristled seeing she was still in the mael 'V'.

"What?"

"You could of froze dressed like that." He pulled her close to him, drawing out one of his shirts. He helped her put it on her pale, chilled form. Her violet orbes softened as she studied him. "Now will you answer my question?"

His voice was gruff, but not as how'd it been in the weeks that lead up to this piont. She bowed her head slightly. "Will you answer mine?" She could hear the stiffness of his body as he sat down on the benched bed.

"No."

She looked up at him. "Please." It was a queit desperation in her soft voice that made Sten stagger some.

"Fine." He spoke lightly. Pulling her closer to him. The wind still bit through the wood and fabric of the wagon. Even the hearth in the middle was roaring but it was not the same warmth he wanted. He wrapped the blanket around both of them as Siobhan laid her head against his chest. Her hand resting just above his heart.

Before he had a chance to speak she sighed softly; sipping her tea. "You know that this is probaly my curse that draws you to protect me."

Sten relaxed. "No. I doubt that it is as easy as that to explain."

She looked up at him, sitting up. "It probaly is." She spoke quickly then frowned, her body too tired to sit properly, started to slump till she just laid back against the pillows, staring at the way the fire danced so freely in the hearth. His scent was conquering her sense of smell. It had lingered in her dreams, and nightmares. Even in the hours she'd taken to try to loose him; lingered on her skin.

There was an uneased silence between the two before she watched him. Sten's eyes focused on her again. He studied the way she'd looked all crumpled, unmade in his shirt. How her black hair fanned over the pillow, how pale her cheek looked when she was laying there in silence; thinking.

"Sten. My curse is many things made in to one. I am trying to spare you the messy situation it will cause." She didn't dare remove her eyes from him, no matter how hard she wanted not too. "My curse binds me to never grace parts of the fade. More so where my family can control. I am one of the daughter's of the true witch of the wild." She paused rolling the fattier part of her lower lip between her teeth. "There is more. Any one who is tied to me emotionally will become suspetiable to the power of this curse. Resulting in death."

Sten arched his brow as he listened. _'There is much more that she is not saying.'_ He nodded slightly. "Am I tied to you emotionally?" He watched as she nodded. Listened to her soft voice, that seemed to grow more quieter with each time she spoke. '_You keep trying to come to my rescue instead of returning to Par Vollen.' _It was his time to consider this, but then he shook his head. "If that were true. How do you explain the kiss on the piratess' boat?"

Siobhan looked away. "Izzy's drink caused that."

Infuriating as the woman was. He couldn't deny that he had wanted to kiss her. He had seen her prowless on the battle field with the long bow. Not only that but she'd shown a great deal of respect to the Qun. Siobhan had much been like the Grey Warden. But she was a great deal more. In the time he'd spent with her trying to escape the Trevinter hunters.

"And if I wanted to kiss you now?"

She sat up quickly, pushing herself into the wooden side of the wagon with a _thud._ Her cheeks were a fevered color. "Do you?"

Sten chuckled softly as he made no move. But Siohan stayed against the wood. Time seemed to move slowly now. It'd taken her several hours to get this far. Alone. It'd seemed he didn't need as long to track her down. Now they were spending the night alone; trapped. The wind picked up, the soft tell-a-tale peppering of snow could be heard. The tempetures started to drop. Siobhan slowly pulled herself away from the wood stopper.

He looked to her from the flames, the muscle in his jaw twitched from the concetration of the prediacment. But his body moved on its own recourse. His lips found hers. Pressing softly in the invitation to return the kiss as Siobhan's shock disapated; melting into the invitation as her arms swayed around his neck. His caloused hands slide down her sides; pulling her on to his lap. Her lith legs folded, as she straddled his lap. Their tongues mingled in the soft dance of their kiss.

Her slender fingers of her right hand tangled them selves in the thick braids of his hair, while her left hand fell to the side of his neck, raking her nails against his tanned flesh. Their pulses kicked up with the sudden change in either of their natures. Sten broke away from his stoic nature. His hand weaved itself in to her loose braid. Pulling her head back. Breaking their kiss so that he could taste her flesh.

She closed her eyes, arching her body in to him as she bent to his will. Her chest rose and fell with each searing kiss that he placed. Her body shivered. He cradled her close as he twisted himself and her. Laying her down, beneath him. He was above her. Staring down at the soft beauty.

Siobhan slowly lifted the fan of lashes from her cheek, seeing the chiseled; battle hardened warrior infront of her as the soft sunken feeling of the matteress laid under her. Welcoming. But it was the warmth of him that she craved. Her body rose easily as she propped herself up on one elbow. Kissing his lips softly. "You've been from the Qun too long."

Sten's brow arched up at the oddly placed comment. He knew it was true. He was acting on impulse; acting more human than Qunari. But he didn't ease the distance between them. Instead he propped his head up on the other side of her. "Perhaps it is your curse weaving its magic."

Siobhan frowned. Her free hand moved to his cheek. Softly caressing him. "I am trying to save you from me."

"What if its not me that needs saving?"

She stared at him laid back down. His hand found hers, pulling her palm to his lips. Searing it with a simple kiss, that seemed to brand it self down in to her soul. Then he held her hand to his heart. It was the simplest of gestures he could think of; but the most potent. She tugged his hand to her cheek before returning the kiss to his palm and mimicing the gesture. She'd started to care for him. Innocently, she was falling for him. But Siobhan had to find a way to save him from what would happen.

Silence took over as the watched over each other. He'd only left her once to get more comforters and blankets to pull over the two of them. He pulled her close, cradling her, holding her tight against him. He wasn't going to risk loosing her again because she foolishly decided to carry on alone.

It was the passing of time and the soft sighs of her breath as she slept that Sten realized why there'd been silence all together. He smiled, fashioning a knotted leash to her wrist, and his. Making sure while he slept she would not try to escape him. It worried him the time he'd not been with her in the bog. The weather was unstable, as was the land they were in. The Trevinter's proved that when they'd used their magical gifts to seize her.

Dreams didn't take Siobhan for once. She was too tired to touch the fade, or was it the demon's own warning that banned her from it. But the mysterious marks, and wounds would appear. And soon the hours slipped away when she woke. Warmth surrounding her. Her eyes flutter open. She'd look sleepily around. Her hand moved to brush the sleep from her eyes, the extra weight forced her to sit up quickly as she looked at the muscular appendage. Siobhan was alarmed at first. Moments leading up to this were a thick haze.

"Good morning Griffon." Sten watched her through the thin slits of his eyes.

She'd raised her arm up, pulling his with hers in a soft motion. Bobbing up and down in the air. Her brow arched up quizzically as she looked between. "And this is how you intend to do what exactly?"

He pulled his arm back down, sending her in a spill against him. Daylight had yet to break outside the wagon. Snow was still pelting against the soft wood. And Siobhan stared down at Sten who used her own arm agaisnt her. Pulling her closer to him. His voice was soft, thoughtful. "To ensure you do not sneak away."

She was queit for a few moments. The soft pout worked its way in to a worried smile. "Sten, I am trying to protect you from myself. From what is tied to me." She looked up. Her eyes slowly blinked as she tried to make him see reason. But the Qunari blinked at her, his stoic nature returning like a thick polish. She huffed her breathe out in frustration.

O-O

Anora had just left, fleeing Duncan's ire with due cause. His outbursts were directed towards everything. The elfin maid had locked herself in the servants quarters by the time Alistair had finally made his way back from inspecting the slow rebuild of the alienage in Denerium. Not to mention going over the dead from Ostagar. Three of the older maids ran towards the newly named King when he came through the grand doors.

His brow shot up, as he looked at them quizzically. But it was the ca-chink sound of armor as Duncan gave chase, kicking a over turned chair. Alistair growled. "Duncan... what do you think you are doing?"

The senior grey warden paused. Looking to Alistair with cool, calm demeanor. Silence ensued for several moments before both poised warriors regarded each other. "Has there been word?"

The boy king still possessed a small manner of confusion. He noticed in the several weeks since being crowned king, ending the blight, and even his own marriage to his heart's content; that Duncan was not the same man he was at Ostagar. He'd heard of changes, stresses that addle the mind; but this was sheer madness. It was like he had no clue what possessed him. The constant surges to rage. Destroying things. Duncan was not right. And as patiently as Alistair was; the moment he struck the elfin maid was the last straw.

Alistair gave a small shake of his head as he gestured to the soldiers that had become his closest confidants in the time that Elissa had been away in Amarnthine tending to grey warden matters. His own trip was drawing closer; as weary as he was leaving Duncan alone in such a sickness he needed time away from him. Alistair loved and trusted Elissa; doubts started to arise more so after the last missive she'd sent him. _'Alistair, you won't believe if but Nate and I have finally reconciled our friendship. It is almost as if time had not seperated our friendship; our constant training excerises, and adventures remind me of the times we were children.'_

The gaurds ensused on to Duncan, taking him to one of the guest chambers. Several healers were coming to check on him; including Wynne. Alistair walked to his study as he heard Duncan's shouts slowly echo around. And then silence.

0-0

Lelianna sat at the fires, muttering as the storms that had littered the bogs intervined on her and Zevran's own attempts to find the Lady of the Griffon. She was huddled under the slick oiled hide that Zevran had retrieved from his pack. She was grumpy, and hungry. But at least the fires still burned.

The elfin assassin watched her with a chuckle. He was amused watching her sulk. "Oh come come. You can not complain at least you are in good company, no?"

She looked up at him with a huff. It was no lie, she could complain. And had in the time she'd met him whilst traveling with Elissa; on many occassions. The soft accented voice sounded whimiscal. "That depends are you going to try to seduce your way in to my bed roll with promises of sweet nothings, massages and babbles?"

Zevran tossed something in to the fire. "Is there nothing you and Elissa did not talk about?"

She smirked. "Nope." She let out a soft giggle. She knew about the romancing from Zevran. Elissa even told her of the attempts of Zevran and Alistair hiding in the bushes when the girls went to bathe in a near by hotsprings.

"Ah. So I see." Zevran finally settled on one of the rain slicked log benches. "Then tell me dear lay sister... why is it I've yet to have you come to my tent?"

She looked to him with a smirk. Shaking her head. "How bout we focus on the task at hand... we are several days out of the Starkhaven's convent. And several weeks from Kirkwall."

Zevran rolled his eyes. "Tsk tsk dear Chantry sister;" He said in a husky voice. Chuckling again. "All work and no play... well makes for a very dull adventure. Do tell me what is the chantry's position on the griffon? Evidently she is the reason you are tagging along with no?"

She blinked. _'How could he of known that was why I volunteered to come alone?'_ Lelianna shook her head. Trying to play it cool. But she knew that it be of no use. The two were too keen for the silly dance. She sighed softly. Her shoulder's rose and fell in soft succession. "Like most things, the chantry want to know if she poses a threat like tha of the darkspawn. And to aid a sister."

He looked at her with his brow perked up. "Oh she was a lay sister as well?"

0-0

Everywhere Sten went Siobhan was tugged along. She dragged her heels. Even attempted to cut the binding with no luck. Every knife, or weapon she was able to wrap her slender fingers around were quickly taken from her. She weighed greatly on Sten's nerves as much as being unable to protect him from herself. They continued with the dalish, Sten finding a subtle amusement in a woman who was so callow over her own escape.

She shook her head as she finally walked slow as possible behind him. Her violet eyes watched the halla as they seemed to walk on by. She was wrapped up tightly in the heavier furs and hides that the dalish lent her. She sighed softly as she felt the gentle tug on her ensnared hand. She looked up, the soft curl of obsidan washed around her pale face, and apple blossomed cheeks, her fingers tugged back the swath of locks as she looked to Sten.

Sten watched her, wrapped much like her in furs and hides, his white braids hung down his back, frozen from the cool mountain air. "No words to try to sway your jailor?" He choose his words lightly, trying to find some humor in the situation.

Siobhan shook her head softly. She soon fell in step at his side. Her eyes glanced back before the wagon's wheel would crush their foot prints. She tilted her head noticing how insignifcant her own tracks were compared to his. Something that would of been amiss if you weren't looking for it. "No." She breathed out, the soft cloud of white pluming from her lips before she finally looked back at him.

The scattering of snowflakes fell around them as the wagons continued on. Sten stopped Siobhan, his warm, massive, calloused hand cupped her cheek. The rough pads of his fingers brushed along the height of her cheek bone before his hands washed down along her shoulders, dragging her own with it before his fingers found hers. His lips brushed agianst hers. Roughly at first. He'd seen the boy-king do it several times to his Kadan. But it was awkward. Even with the thick alcohol that coursed his system on board the ill fated ship, gave him some finesse.

Siobhan reacted first out of shock at the way he tried to kiss her. But she gently lead him with her own lips. Brushing them faintly in return. She felt the snowflakes fall, one landing on her cheek melting softly as Sten closed the distance, his muscular arm wrapped across her back. The stark contrasts between warrior and the oracle like griffon were painted in romance. The world faded away, leaving the over hang of snow covered trees, the faintness of flakes falling from the Maker's grace.

Wagons passed by them as their tongues sought refuge in each other's warm mouth. Siobhan's free hand reached up, barely touching his jaw with the pads of her finger tips. Fianlly when they broke away from the kiss she stared at him. Registering what happened as the rouge blush started to paint its way along her features. Her lips felt bruised from disuse, and swollen. Her hand fell away from his cheek as she brushed the swath of hair behind her ear.

Sten chuckled softly. "I do believe I found a way to keep you silent."

Siobhan's violet eyes went huge before she started to walk again, Sten moved with her; but did nothing to untangle his hand from hers. They moved silently through the winding roads as the snow started to dissapate. The elfs who saw the public display made no attempts to light heartly tease, it was a common sight to share in affection as so. But Siobhan bowed her head, the soft corners of her mouth upturned; she smiled softly.

Sten just shook his head. The two walked on in silence till the Dalish finally broke camp. He sat still when Siobhan and the Keeper went over maps with the various scouts. He watched how Siobhan studied the map and drew along in the air as she made sure she memorized the route to take. He watched how she spoke breathlessly, forming words he'd never heard before. When the small group made off to their own makings. He'd sit up straight, and rigid. "What manner of tongue was that?"

She looked at him. Bowing her head as her free hand drew in the ash of the small cooking fires. "A very old one." She didn't bother to keep up the playful fight of refraining from answering questions. She was actually too tired on both keep up the barrier, and trying to escape him. She glanced up through the fan of lashes.

Sten watched her with a brief nod.

0-0

Lelianna shouldered the pack for the umptenth time, the thick leather straps dug in; they finally were able to travel along one of the many merchant roads; then some off beaten pathes. She was grumpier, and disillusioned by Zevran's constant _only a bit further_, _this way... we can find the Dalish constant travelors._ She shook her head as she ruined another pair of boots.

Zevran looked back to her; huffing out. It was easier to keep company with the chantry bardess when the two had made a resolve to pester the now happily married couple. _'Or was it the fact that the looming darkspawn threat over our heads that kept ups pacified._' He wondered shaking his head before making his way forward through one of the many glens. "Tell me Lelianna... what do you think about this situation?"

She canted her head, the bob or red hair bounced with each step as the two made their way throuhg. Avoiding the hunter's trap lines. "Which? Us trying to find our former commrade? Or the Lady of the Grey... I mean Griffon?"

"Both."

She chuckled softly, the impish delight of being able to gossip warmed her. "Oh I think we are going to find Sten with her." She nodded softly.

"What is it with you woman?" Zevran spoke though still cheerfully, but grown serious. He knew what she was implying; and noticed how she cheered up at the aspect of gossip-mongering.

Lelianna shrugged softly as she saw the plumes of white smoke littering the forest valley below them. "Am a romantic, at heart." She glanced to the elf companion with a small smile. "They both seem lonely no? Whats to say that the Maker did not guide his hand in the two meeting?"

Zevran rolled his eyes, the pionts of his ears twitched. "You know not every one needs another to make them happy."

She laughed softly. She could tell that this conversation had take a more personal turn for her friend. "But it is nice to have some one to listen to you? To spend time with you, no? Not every one wishes to always be alone." She wrapped her arms around her waist with a soft, gentle sigh. "To be embraced, to make love."

Zevran shook his head. The last embrace he had shared was with Isabella before the finishing war of Darkspawn in Denerium. His eyes dulled. "Look.. a camp ahead."

Lelianna stepped past him, her fingers brushed his shoulder as she made her past. Nodding slightly. "We all have our burdens, and losses Zevran. Maker will ease our pains." She smiled and hurried off ahead.


End file.
